


Absolution

by WildKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Bisexuality, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Self-Harm, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 63,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: As the war rages on Voldemort makes Harry an offer.  He can save lives by surrendering himself to the Dark Lord’s mercy.  Ready to face his death, Harry walks into his enemy's arms.  But the offer isn’t what he thinks it is.  Voldemort will not be his end.





	1. Mastered

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Thanks to the lovely Kyoki for being an awesome beta. Also, I need to talk about how this story is something a bit different for me. The ship is entirely new for me, but this story has possessed my entire brain. Please mind the tags! This story is not fluff. Voldemort is not kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- I would like to thank my beta Kyoki for looking over this chapter twice. This chapter is a rewrite from the original story as I decided I needed to fix a few plot things, enjoy!

“I’m here,”  Harry announced his voice hard as he stepped into the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor.  He had had to push through the guards, he even killed some of them, maimed others, but there was no way he would allow them to claim that they had brought him in.  “Voldemort I’m here!” He yelled wishing to face his death with his head held high.

“That you are.” The high pleased tone of the monster he had been fighting his entire life rang from the upper level.  He descended the stairs; his crimson eyes entirely focused on Harry.

Harry’s attention shifted to the two prone figures floating just behind the monster, and his face hardened.

“Snap your wand, and I will free them.”  Voldemort smiled motioning to his two best friends.  “Be the martyr we all know you are.”

“I want to say goodbye.”  He said, the man at least owed him that much.

“If you must.”  the Dark Lord sneered and with a wave of his wand the two sprang to life.

He watched them struggle against Voldemort's magical hold but knew it was useless unless the man set them free.

“You only have a moment.”

“I’m sorry guys.  I can’t think of another way.”  Harry said and watched as Ron kept struggling.  Hermione was shaking her head, mouthing something he could not understand as Voldemort kept them silenced.

He pulled the two DA coins from his pocket and tossed one at each of them as he activated the portkey spell.  He would be sure they were safe before he took the last steps into death’s arms.

When they were gone there was a silence as the dark wizard waited for Harry’s next move.  He looked down at the wand in his hands before gripping it in two fists and snapping it in half.  The feeling of loss almost made his knee buckle, but he would not give the Dark Lord the satisfaction of seeing his weakness.

Voldemort started to laugh; it was a monstrous sound that vibrated directly down to Harry’s gut.

“I won’t fight.”  He said dropping the pieces of his wand at his sides as he looked death in the face.  He could make this sacrifice now. With him dead, Voldemort would be mortal, and others could continue the fight.  “I won’t run.”

The joy on the snake man’s face was something to fear.  He took the last few steps down to the main level and summoned the pieces of Harry’s wand.

“You expect me to kill you? Now, why would I do such a  _ foolish  _ thing?”  He asked curiously, an all too knowing expression lighting his eyes.

Hermione’s face suddenly floated unbidden before his mind’s eyes.  She was desperately trying to tell him something, and all too suddenly he understood her words.

_ Don’t.  He knows.  Last Horcrux. Run. _

The blood drained from Harry’s face as he was frozen in a fear unlike any he had ever known before.  He was ready to face death; he was prepared for this all to be over. He could handle letting someone else fight for once.  But that wasn’t the offer. Not if the Dark Lord knew the truth of what they were to each other.

“Kneel to your Lord,”  Voldemort ordered his expression hungry now that he was so close to what he wanted.

“No.” Harry squared his jaw and straightened his back; maybe there was still hope, perhaps he could incite Voldemort into killing him.

“Crucio!”  The man said the word slowly savoring the spell on his lips as Harry dropped to his knees in pain.  He did not cry out; he would not give Voldemort the pleasure of hearing him scream.

He held Harry in the state of agony as he approached at an almost lazy pace.  “Such a strong-willed beast.” He commented as he lifted the spell and started to circle Harry’s prone form.

“You’re the animal.”  Harry ground out even as his body trembled with the phantom pain.  “More  _ snake  _ than man.”

Long spider-like fingers curled into messy raven locks and pulled Harry’s head back with a snap.

“Do you want to see exactly how much of a man I am,  _ boy _ ?”  He asked as crimson orbs studied his face.  The fingers of his free hand brushed over Harry’s lips in a gentle stroke.

Before Harry could think of a response to such a jarring question they were interrupted by someone moving quickly into the room.

“My Lord, Dolohov is dead!”  Lucius called as he came running into the room.  “Along with three snatchers. I think Pot…” He stopped suddenly, and Harry figured he noticed him in the middle of the hall for the first time.

“Did you kill my servants Harry?”  The man asked as if he was a pet that whizzed on the rug.  The hand on his hair pulled at him more tightly.

“Yes.  Bloodied more.”  He replied smiling at the man as Harry wasn’t going to show this man the guilt he felt about any life he took, not after all the people, the light had lost.  He could show no weakness now.

“You’ll have to be punished.”  He informed Harry, but he seemed pleased with the idea.

“My Lord?”  Lucius asked the bastard sounded confused, unsure of what to do after coming upon his leader in what must have looked like a twisted embrace with the enemy.

“I have things well in hand Lucius.  I will want a report on the damage Harry caused within the hour.”  He said as he stroked Harry’s cheek like someone petting a favored dog. Harry jerked away from his hand and wondered if he could get a good kick on the monster’s leg.

“Yes, my Lord.”  The man said, and Harry could hear his footsteps rushing away.

“If you don’t kill me now, I will make sure you regret it,”  Harry said with all the menace in his soul.

“Oh, will you?”  Voldemort asked sounding delighted.  “How will you do that my precious little Horcrux?  What will you risk to bring me low?”

“I will  _ never  _ stop fighting you.”  He said with every piece of conviction in his heart.  He would spend the rest of his life to strike whatever blows he could on the man he had made his life hell or so long.

“Aren’t you tired of all that, my sweetling?”  He asked as if he cared about Harry. It was very unsettling to have Voldemort talking to him like this, but he shook it away.  “The Light has used you badly, but your Lord will make the hurt go away.”

“I will never give in to you,”  Harry said shaking his head what little he could in the older man’s tight grip.  “You have no power over me.”

“I have all the power here.”  He said leaning down so he could hiss into Harry’s ear.  “I will know your every weakness; I will discover every pain written on your soul.  We have all the time in the world, you and I.”

Harry jerked his head free of the man’s grasp and used it to slam against Voldemort’s face.  His ear hurt, but he used the man’s surprise to get to his feet and out of the wizard’s grasp.  Harry was halfway to the door when his legs locked, sending him flying into the ground. He caught himself before his face made contact and rolled over to face his attacker once more.

“I will destroy you!”  He yelled as he tried to think of something to do about the binding on his legs without magic.

“You will be my willing slave or I will hurt those who you try so hard to protect.”  He promised, a cruel smile coming back to his face as he looked down on his prey.

Harry’s gut churned, and his mind reeled over how much Voldemort already knew of his character.  He would do just about anything to keep his friends safe; he would sacrifice his own pride to prevent anyone else from dying for him.

“You can’t hurt what you don’t have.”  He said and worked his hardest to keep the fear from his voice.

“I could take you down to the dungeon so you could see exactly what I have.  But if you force me to prove myself I will kill one of them in the most painful way I can imagine.  I have a very active imagination when it comes to pain Harry.”

Harry’s clenched his jaw because he was sure that Voldemort would kill someone just as he promised, he didn’t need to know the person’s name to care if they died by the Dark Lord’s hand.

“My rules and punishments will always be very clear, Harry.”  He said as if that should be a comfort. “Nothing I do to you will ever be without reason.”

“Names?”  Harry asked trying to get something.  He didn’t want to think why the man was trying to manipulate him.

“Minerva McGonagall.”

“Is dead,”  Harry said though no one had ever found her body.

“Has been in my dungeon for three months.”  Voldemort corrected. He tried not to show his doubt at the dark wizard’s words, he needed to be strong and tell himself it was all a lie, but in the end, he closed his eyes and nodded.

Harry looked down at his knees and swallowed thickly.  “You won’t hurt anyone else if I do this?” Harry asked resigned to whatever fate had in store for him.  He could still fight, he just needed to stall until he could figure out his next move.

“I will continue to defend myself, and my way of life.  I am not ending this war for the feel of your lips wrapped around my phallus.”

Harry’s head snapped up at the lewd comment, and he had a sudden realization of exactly what Voldemort would do with him.  He felt sick, and his heart raced in his chest. He could not keep his eyes away from the man crotch.

“But if you are a good slave, I will be as merciful as I am able.”  The man promised. “I want your willing submission Harry, and I will pay much for it.”  He cooed.

“Fine.”  Harry snapped knowing that his will and pride were not too high a price for people’s lives.

“Good boy,”  Voldemort said as he slowly approached Harry’s prone form.  “Tell me what you are, say the words.”

“I am your willing slave.”  He said and looked away from the man as his heart raced in his chest painfully.

“You will call me your Master.”  He ordered sounding pleased with his compliance; Harry didn’t want to see his expression.

“Yes, Master,”  Harry said, knowing exactly what Voldemort wanted. He thought he might be sick at the man gently brushed fingers through his hair.

“Good boy.”  The Dark Lord praised right before he stunned Harry with a wordless spell.


	2. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- My Beta is incredible, and her name is Kyoki! This chapter is a rewrite from the original story as I decided I needed to fix a few plot things, enjoy!

When Harry opened his eyes, he wasn’t quite sure where he was.  They had moved him from the entry hall into a stone room. He could tell it wasn’t precisely a cell as it had an elegant fireplace and a mantel with detailed carvings of snakes on one wall.

There were ornate moldings around the ceiling with snake-like figures in each corner.  The stone floor was smooth under him, and the walls were paneled with wood. The one door to the room was made of dark wood.

The only thing that made it look as if he was in a prison cell was the lack of a single piece of furniture, rug, or any decorations that were not a part of the structure of the building.

There was a fire burning in the hearth to warm the room comfortably.  Harry didn’t know what to make of it. He thought back to what he had agreed to before Voldemort had stunned him and felt sick all over again.

Without a wand, Harry had no real magic he could use against his new Master.  He swallowed the thought and shook his head. When he got to his feet, he realized for the first time they had taken his trainers but left the jeans and jumper he wore.

He tried the door first because he couldn’t help himself even though he knew it would be locked.  When he tugged on the handle, nothing happened. He sighed and shook his head at the pointlessness of the action.

Harry turned back to the room and looked around to see what else he had to work with.  Everything seemed well maintained, no loose panels for him to pry out to use as a weapon.  He looked over to the fireplace wondering if he could use one of the logs. But of course, with magic one didn’t need logs to start a fire or keep one going.

He knelt into the flames as he knew it was his only weapon.  It wasn’t something he could use against his captor. Any wizard could protect easily against fire if they needed to.  He wondered if he could use it against the room, but Harry frowned as he shook his head. There was nothing that looked particularly flammable left in the space.

Then he looked down at the sleeve of his jumper.  He’s been told by others that fire was a horrible way to die.  His throat tightened as he realized that this was the only move he had left.  If Voldemort wasn’t going to kill him, Harry would have to end himself. It was the only way to give the light any chance at winning this endless war.  Then it would all be over for Harry, and he could finally rest.

He reached a hand towards the fire testing to see if it would burn.  He remembered being able to hold Hermione’s blue flame in his hand, but this fire was not like that.  He smiled at the heat became uncomfortable and then turned to pain.

He felt thrilled in a heady way as he kept his hand in the flame, he watched as the flesh turned red and started to blister.  He licked his lips, his whole boy trying to pull away from the heat. Before the adrenaline high was gone, he pushed his arm further into the fire to light his sleeve.

He screamed, and it sounded like a beastial sound before pushing his other arm in to do the same.  He needed to burn faster than they could stop him.

The flame raced up his arms, and he could smell burnt hair before he fell back unable to move from his skin melting from his bones.  He forced himself to stay conscious as his body writhed in agony very close to the cruciatus.

He couldn’t help but smile his mind was finally pulled into the darkness of oblivion.

“You didn’t think at all!” A man hissed as Harry started to come back to consciousness.  He was still in a lot of pain; he could feel the blistered skin all over his chest, arms and face.

“Forgive me, my Lord, how could I know the boy would try and burn himself alive.”  Another familiar, but frightened voice spoke into the darkness.

Harry shivered as a steady hand rubbed something painfully cold along his arm.

“I don’t care for your lack of imagination.”  The first man said condescendingly. Harry tried to open his eyes but found it hurt too much to move even that much; his body simply would not do it.  “His safety is now of the highest importance.”

“Yes my Lord.”  The second man agreed humbly.

“Straud, tell me he will live.”  The first man ordered. Harry suddenly put names to the voices.  Voldemort sounded very angry, and Lucius Malfoy sounded terrified.  He was alive, but maybe there was still hope that he could die of the damage he had done to himself.

“He will live, my Lord.”  An unfamiliar voice said with respect.  “In what state is completely up to you.”

“Meaning?”  The Dark Lord sounded dangerous.

“There is a lot of scar tissue.  I could leave it in varying degrees; he could live in pain for the rest of his life.  A good reminder not to do something so foolish again.”

“Can you heal him completely, the fire wasn’t particularly magical, I would prefer him without scars,”  Voldemort said moving closer. “The only marks on him will be  _ my _ marks.”  He said making Harry shiver for an unknown reason.

“It wouldn’t be hard my Lord; I can make him as he was.  I think he’s awake my Lord.” The man said after a moment.

He could feel the heat of Voldemort’s form move next to him.  Chilly fingers brushed over his jaw, and somehow Harry knew exactly to who they belonged.

“There will be a price for this Harry, and it is not going to please you.”  The Dark Lord said in a cold tone. “When will he be fully recovered?” He asked the Healer.

“The burn paste should finish its job by morning, my Lord.”  The Healer said.

“Good.  I will punish you for all your wrong doings then.”  The monster promised before moving away. “Lucius, you will not allow this to happen again.”  He said, and he heard people moving for the door.

He felt as if he was drifting in and out of consciousness and there was a silence in the room after the Dark Lord left.  He knew the other man was still there by the constant touch and rubbing of the paste. When he finally passed out, he was glad he could retreat from the burn for just a little while.

He awoke next by cold water being dumped over his head.  He sat up and looked around ready for a fight. The pain was gone when he remembered what he had done his hands went to his face and now bare chest.  His jumper was probably ruined, and whatever left of it had been removed.

He looked up to find Voldemort standing in the corner with a deadly smile across his face.  He held a woman by the neck, high enough that her feet dangled under her looking for someplace to step.  To Harry’s complete horror he realized it was Katie Bell. She fought for the Order, and Harry had no idea she had been captured.  How long had he been away from the fight? A day?

Harry’s eyes moved back to the monster’s, and the Dark Lord smirked at him as he dropped the woman as if she was nothing but a ragdoll.

“This was caught trying to sneak into the Manor last night.  I think it was supposed to gather intelligence on your place here.”

“Harry, I’m sorry.”  The woman whimpered, but Voldemort only sneered and kicked her hard.

“Only I can call him by name now, filth!  He is  _ mine _ .”  He hissed before directing his attention back to Harry.  “You killed three of my men, and injured seven more.” He said, his tone now conversational.  “That I could forgive, you didn’t know the rules yet. But you also tried to kill yourself.” His tone turned dark.  “And I am sure you  _ know _ that will not be tolerated.”

Harry swallowed as he looked between the Dark Lord and his old teammate.  “What are you going to do?” He asked his heart racing once more.

“ _ Curcio _ .”  The man cast the spell in answer.  Harry flinched thinking it was coming for him, then whimpered as Katie started to scream and writhe at his feet.

“No.”  Harry gasped and standing before he could think better of it.

“You need to learn there are consequences that directly relate to your actions,”  Voldemort explained even as his friend screamed. “Kneel and take your punishment or I will make it worse for her.”

Harry dropped to his knees knowing the Dark Lord would make good on his threat.  As soon as he compiled the man dropped the spell and Katie whimpered as she curled into a ball on the floor.

“Did you think there would be no penalty for trying to destroy what is  _ mine _ ?”  He hissed as he watched Harry closely.

“Please don’t hurt her, just let her go, and I’ll never do it again,”  Harry promised, willing to promise anything to save Katie’s life.

“We both know the lesson won’t stick until you have been punished fully,”  Voldemort answered him with cold fury. “This will happen every time you try Harry.”  He said before pointing his wand down at the whimpering body. “ _ Avada Kedavra _ !”

Katie went limp, and Harry stopped breathing for a moment as the reality set in.  Katie was dead. He launched himself at the Dark Lord without thinking, an animal roar sounding from his lips as he tried to claw at the man in his anger.

Voldemort was ready for him and immobilized Harry before he had gotten halfway across the room.  He was held in an attacking position, his hands grasping like claws in the air.

“You killed her!”  Harry screamed as he fought the magical bonds holding him in place.

“That is true, but  _ you _ caused her death.”  The man said coldly, as he stepped over the body and stalked slowly towards Harry.  “You gave yourself to me and then tried to take yourself away.” He said shaking his head, he turned and circled Harry’s frozen form.  “It will not be tolerated. It is the very highest sin within your new life here, and so it carries the worst possible punishment I can consider.  If it happens again, you  _ will _ watch as I kill more and more of your precious Light.”

Harry knew Voldemort would see he was shaking in fear and anger if the spell was not holding him perfectly still.

“And know if you were ever actually to succeed; I would not stop until I had burned this world to ash.  They would all suffer for  _ your  _ crime.”

Harry couldn’t help the whimper that escaped from his throat.  There was no hope left; even his death would be dangerous for people.  He would have to be sure Voldemort would follow soon after him if he were ever going to save the world from the madman.

The Dark Lord moved in front of him and brushed messy bangs from his face.  “But your punishment is now over, and you are forgiven.” He told Harry in a more gentle tone than he had previously used.  “If you promise me you will be good from now on I grant you small comforts here.”

Harry narrowed his eyes.  How could he think about comfort when Katie was laying on the floor dead just behind the man.  His eyes moved to her prone form, but Voldemort shifted to block his view of her.

“I don’t want anything from you.”  Harry ground out between clenched teeth.

The Dark Lord sighed and brushed fingers over his jaw and cheek.  “I assumed you would feel this way; I will give you time.” He said as he stepped back and released Harry from the binding spell.

Gravity kicked in dropping Harry to the floor with a grunt.  “In time I hope you understand how much more you could have. How much you could grow in your submission to your Master.  We will speak again tomorrow.”

Harry was left alone then; someone had taken Katie as the Dark Lord had distracted him.  Harry looked around the room once more, this time he could not keep back the hopeless tears.  He had given up so much for the side of Light; now he would give up his very soul to keep others safe.


	3. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- First a huge thanks to Kyoki for looking over my work for me! I have 11 chapters of this story written so far; I plan to post them as they are ready, which will probably be pretty sporadic as I don't have as much brain space to edit as the writing keeps driving me forward. But know, there is still plenty to come. This chapter is a rewrite from the original story as I decided I needed to fix a few plot things, enjoy!

Harry didn’t know how long he let himself cry, but once all his tears were spent he laid down on the cold stone floor and stared ahead of him without seeing.  He had never felt so hopeless in his entire life. Even when all the odds were stacked against him, he could still move forward, take the next step and figure things out after that.  Now there was no forward. He was Voldemort’s slave, and if he didn’t act in ways that pleased his new Master people would be hurt and killed. Katie was a testament to that fact.

He didn’t know how long he laid on the ground like that.  He felt lost, and out of sorts, he knew people came and went, the Dark Lord visited a few times, trays were played in front of him with bread and cheese, but Harry couldn’t bring himself to care.  If he just stayed inside his head, no one could hurt him; there would be no point in injuring others.

“My name is Healer Waren.”  A woman said in a friendly calming voice that Harry couldn’t seem to ignore like the rest.  He frowned and rolled over so he could put his back to her.

“That isn’t going to work Harry.”  She said sounding as if she had eternal patience.  “I’m not going to leave until you talk to me.”

“The last person to call me Harry got tortured and killed.”  He said, his voice rough with lack of use. “If you work for Voldemort you should know that.”

“I’ve been given special permission from your Master to call you by name.”  She explained gently.

“Voldemort.”  He said again because he knew how uneasy it made his followers.  It wasn’t like he was hiding from snatchers.

“Correct.  That is your Master’s name, but you are aware that it is under a taboo.  Do you wish to call him here?” She asked curiously. “Do you need something from him?”

“No.”  Harry shook his head and looked back at the woman.  She was kneeling on the floor near him. She didn’t wear the white robes of a healer but dressed in a light blue that matched her eyes.  “Why are you here? Just leave me alone.” He said and turned away.

“I’m here because your Master is worried about you.”  She started, and Harry laughed.

“I’m not hurting myself anymore, tell him to leave me in peace.”  He said scowling at the ceiling.

“You are hurting yourself, Harry.”  She said sounding sad now. “You haven’t eaten in three days, do you think that doesn’t take a toll on the body and mind?”

“Is he going to kill someone if I don’t eat?”  Harry asked frowning; he really didn’t feel like doing anything that too so much effort.

“Your Master has ordered that none of the prisoners will eat until you do.  It is a fair punishment for the situation.” She said as if torturing others was a perfectly reasonable response to conflict.  “You’ve promised to submit to him, do you feel you’re keeping that promise?”

“He got me a therapist to mess with my head.”  Harry suddenly realized with a laugh. He had wondered why the woman was talking if she was a healer.

“I’m a mind healer; we are superior to muggle therapists in many ways.”  She corrected without sounding offended or even arrogant. “I’m here to help you transition into your new life.  Harry, I’ve had a chance to talk to your Master-”

“Why do you keep calling him that?”  Harry interrupted. “Doesn't your lot call him Dark Lord?”  He snapped, glaring at the ceiling.

“Because this conversation is about you.  We are focused on your needs and relationships.  To me, he is the Dark Lord, but to you, he is your Master.”  She explained simply. “I’ve had a chance to sit down and talk with him about you and his desires for you.  Harry, he only wishes to keep you safe. He cares about you a great deal, Harry.”

He laughed again and shook his head.  “I don’t know why people keep buying that lie, he has only ever cared for himself, that will never change.”

“That is quite likely, but you forget Harry, you are a part of him.”  She said, and the words knocked the breath from his lungs.

Harry shook his head and closed his eyes tightly.  “I might be carrying a part of his  _ disgusting _ soul inside of me, but I am  _ not _ a part of him.” He told her firmly.

“You’ve been carrying a very precious piece of him inside of you for nearly eighteen years, do you really think that hasn’t affected who you are today?”  She asked softly.

“It’s ruined my life,”  Harry answered honestly.

“It’s made you the strong man I see today.  I need to go; when they send your next meal, I want you to think about those who won’t be eating if you don’t.”  She explained as she got to her feet. “I’ll come back tomorrow, and we can talk some more.”

Harry frowned and his throat tightened, but he needed to acknowledge that he had heard her.  He was pretty sure there were a lot of things she had just told him that someone trying to help wouldn’t have said.  He now understood her goals; she was hired by Voldemort to manipulate him into giving in more easily.

He shook his head and reassured himself that he wouldn’t give into her.  He would allow himself to be manipulated or controlled. Her attempted manipulation put a fire back in him that he hadn’t felt in days.  He had a goal now; he knew his next step, there was a way forward.

When the next meal came, he took a single bite and hoped that would mean the other prisoners could eat again.  He laid back and watched the ceiling; he would not give more than he had to. He wouldn’t let the Dark Lord control him.

The following meal came with a surprise that made Harry’s stomach drop.  Voldemort himself held the tray and looked down at him with a knowing smirk.

“Did you think taking a bite of something counts as eating Harry?”  He asked and as he stepped inside and conjured himself small table and chair near where Harry was laying.  “It does not. I have been lenient, but if you continue this effort to starve yourself, I will take it as another attempt on your life.”  He explained as he moved to sit down and set the tray on the table.

Harry swallowed and sat up while keeping his eyes on the Dark Lord.  He looked at the food on the try, strips of chicken, carrots, roasted potatoes.  It all seemed very plain, but Harry doubted he could eat something more complex after days of not eating at all.

“I just forgot.  I’m not hungry.” Harry said and looked away from the man.

“Already a marked improvement after speaking with Waren.  Very good.” Voldemort commented as Harry could feel him watching.  “Come kneel here in front of me.” He motioned to the floor. “If you refuse to eat on your own you  _ will  _ allow me to feed you.”

Harry frowned and blushed at the humiliation of being fed by a grown man.  He frowned and shook his head. “I’ll eat. Just give me the plate.” He said turning to reach for it.

“The time for that is passed.  This is the consequence of your actions.”  The Dark Lord would not be denied.

Harry swallowed and moved closer to the man.  He knelt in front of his feet with every muscle in his body telling him how wrong it was to be in such a prone position when facing a dangerous enemy.

Long delicate fingers grasped Harry’s chin and made him look up into the other man’s blood colored eyes.  “You are being very good Harry.” He told him before offering the first bite of chicken.

Harry took it into his mouth and closed his eyes tightly as he took longer to chew than he really needed.  The Dark Lord released his hold on Harry’s chin before giving him a bit of carrot.

“If you continue to comply we will be able to move you to a more permanent home soon,”  Voldemort said sounding pleased. “Would you like a room with a window Harry?”

Harry took his next bite and looked away.  Why would he care about a window when people were getting hurt?  He shook his head and licked his lips. “I don’t care.” He said in a hollow tone.

“I see.”  The man said offering yet another bite of food.  ‘You want nothing for yourself, but if I said I would release a prisoner if you were to behave, I am sure that would get a response from you.”

“What do you want exactly?”  Harry asked his eyes moving back to the man.

“Agree to follow my rules and be my pet, and I will not only release a prisoner, but I will also have her record cleared of all charges.  You have already agreed to submit to me, what I am offering now is further payment for something that will only improve your life.”

Harry frowned and looked away again, leaving Voldemort free to brush the side of his jaw with the back of his knuckles.  “W-why?” He asked stammering the word. He couldn’t help but feel his pulse race with the man’s touch.

He made Harry look back at him before crimson eyes bore down into his.  “Because I want you at my feet, I want you to find pleasure in your service to me.  I want you safe and whole my precious, and I want you close.”

“Who would you set free?”  Harry asked not wanting to think about how drawn in he felt as the man above him spoke.  He didn’t want to think about the hand still brushing his jaw or the way the skin beneath it tingled.  It was only disgust, Harry assured himself. He didn't  _ want  _ this man touching him, but it was better to be touched than to let someone get hurt.

“A healer for the Order so not someone who would cause me harm.  She would be watched; we wouldn’t want her to go back to old habits.  I think her name is Lovegood. Are you interested?”

“What would I have to do?”  Harry moved toward the Dark Lord without thinking.  He could get Luna out; it was in his grasp to save one of the most gentle souls he knew.

Voldemort smiled down at him, his hand stroking along his jaw and down Harry’s neck.  “Agree to be my pet, and work to adjust to your new place in my world. You will listen to your rules and take your punishments.  You will give yourself to my discipline and not strain at your bonds unless they truly chafe.”

Harry swallowed and looked to the ground.  “I don’t know if I will make a good pet to you.  I’ve never been very good at following rules, and I will not hurt people for you.”

“When you break rules you will submit yourself to my discipline.  I don’t need you to be perfect; I don’t even  _ want  _ you to be perfect.”  He nearly purred as his hand moved back up Harry’s neck and he cupped his cheek.  “I do not plan to use you that way, Harry. I can see now that you were never meant to be the weapon the Light forged you into.  You will never again have to walk the warrior’s path.”

“Sex?” Harry asked and then blushed and held his breath as he wasn’t sure what he wanted the man to say.  Was it even a real question.

“I will touch you in any way I desire, but I will never force you to take me in any way you do not wish,”  Voldemort said seeming to understand Harry’s question perfectly. “You will call me Master and nothing else.”  He added to be sure Harry understood.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded to the Dark Lord’s demands.  The man brushed fingers through his hair as if he was petting a dog.

“You must say it out loud Harry so that we are perfectly clear in our understanding.”

“Yes, Master.”  He breathed unsure if he could say it any louder.

“Good boy.  I will allow you to watch the girl leave, but she will not be permitted to see you or know why she is being freed.”

“Thank you, Master.”

Voldemort smiled down at him, pleased with his progress.


	4. Adjustment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Kyoki continues to be an awesome beta and had not yet run for the hills as I charge through my very first Harrymort. This chapter is a rewrite from the original story as I decided I needed to fix a few plot things, enjoy!

Harry watched from the upper level as Luna was escorted from the Manor.  She looked a bit thinner than he last remembered her, there were scrapes and bruises on her face, but there didn’t seem to any lasting damage.

The Death Eater that held a wand to his throat was masked and wore gloves so not to touch the Dark Lord’s property.  They apparently expected Harry to try something, but he knew that if he made a single move towards the girl he would ruin her release.  He didn’t care about the threat to his life; he chuckled because he knew the Death Eater was toothless, there was no threat to him.

Once the door closed behind her, he was taken to another room and left alone.  This time Harry heard the loud click of the lock turning into place. It seemed his new Master had other things to take care of now that Harry was brought to heel.

He wasn’t sure what to do with himself as he was left alone in the new room.  It was a luxurious space. The moldings and carved fireplace were just as elegant as his last room; only this one had two windows overlooking expansive grounds.  Harry looked out on the night and could see the disciplined gardens disappear in the darkness of night. He wondered what he would see in the morning.

Harry turned his back to the window and looked around the room once more.  The space was obviously lived in, with letters on the desk and books filling shelves.  The bed was large and ornate. It made Harry sick to look at so he turned his back to it and instead took in the two wardrobes and the second door.

He opened the door first to find a large bathroom filled with gleaming porcelain and shining copper.  He frowned and closed the door before going to the wardrobes and looking inside. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but it didn’t hurt to know what was around him.

The first cabinet was empty, and that made Harry feel better until he opened the second to find a collection of black robes exactly like those Voldemort wore.  He had been left alone in the Dark Lord’s room like another possession.

He glanced back to the bed and then down at his bare chest.  They hadn’t bothered replacing his jumper, but from how  _ his Master _ acted around him he assumed he enjoyed the view.

_ I will touch you in any way I desire _

Harry took a steadying breath before walking over to the desk and sifting through the letters to see if he could at least learn anything worthwhile was he was trapped in the Dark Lord’s room.  There was nothing about the war in the pages he found, only invitations and personal correspondence. Any real information must be kept in an office somewhere else.

He ambled around the room, taking in every detail and trying to find some kind of advantage over the powerful wizard, but Harry doubted he would have been left here alone if there was anything to discover.  This room was merely the place the Dark Lord slept. He even looked around the ensuite bathroom and found nothing unusual or useful.

He looked out the window again and noted that they were not the kind that could be opened.  Voldemort probably worried that Harry would try to jump, it wasn’t an unfounded concern. Harry wondered if he would die as they were only a couple of flights up.

“No tantrums I see.”  The Dark Lord’s voice made Harry’s back straighten; his very presence was enough to pump a new wave of adrenaline into his veins.

“What would be the point?”  He asked as he continued to stare out over the darkened landscape.

“So much personal growth over the last few years.”  The man commented, and Harry could feel him approach.  He rested a hand on his shoulder and let Harry feel the heat of him at his back.  “The Harry in the graveyard would have destroyed this room.”

“You had just had an innocent man murdered because he was unnecessary to your plan.”  He said thinking of Cedric.

“Did you care for him, Harry?”  The man asked curiously; his fingers played with the strands of hair at the back of his head.  “My spies told me there was little love between the two of you. Were they wrong?” He asked implying something in his words.

“He was a good man; I looked up to him, that was all,”  Harry said feeling so very tired. “What do you want from me…”  He asked and then took a breath before he forced out the last word.  “...Master?”

“I want to train you for my pleasure.”  The Dark Lord breathed the words down Harry’s back.  “I will take care of you, my precious Horcrux. You are now the thing I value most in the world.”

“I’m your immortality, Master.” Harry agreed as he knew Voldemort well enough to remember the things he valued.

“You are.”  The man nodded as his fingers twisted in the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck and painfully shoved him to his knees.

Harry did not fight.  He wanted to resist with every fiber of his being, but he knew that there were still lives dependant on his obedience.

“But I will not tolerate misbehavior.  Even from you. My rules and punishments will be absolute.”

Harry swallowed the bile in his throat as his body twitched to struggle against the man’s hold and his own will.

“Yes, Master.” He agreed, wondering what would come next.

“Disobedience will end in suffering.  If you fight me, I will show you pain.”  He promised, watching as Harry nodded his understanding.

“If I feel the infraction is great enough, I will summon one of your precious  _ friends _ , and they will take your punishment,”  Voldemort warned as if he had to remind Harry of the reason he had agreed to this in the first place, to keep his friends safe.

“Yes, Master.” Harry parroted feeling broken; there was nothing left for him to give.

“You killed three of my men, and injured seven more on your way to meet me.”  He said, and Harry counted in his head and felt it was probably an accurate number.  Not that he would argue if it wasn’t.

“They wanted to claim they brought me in.  I didn’t want to endanger my friends.” He said in a hollow tone.

“Which is why I will forgive you this time.  It was done before our arrangement after all.  But if you harm any of my men again, you will be severely punished.  Death to one of mine will mean the agonizing death of someone you want to protect.”

“Yes, Master,”  Harry said because it felt like the man was waiting for an answer.

“If you fight your punishments I will make them worse.”  He told Harry before stepping back.

Harry didn’t know what that meant, but he didn’t like the sound of it.  “I understand Master.” He said even though he didn’t, he was sure it would become clear soon or later.

“Now that we understand each other you need to be punished for the lack of respect you have shown me over the last few days.  I came to you and you were lost in your own mind. That will not happen again. Do we understand each other?” Voldemort asked, and Harry nodded.  He was ready for the pain that would come; he knew he might even find it a cleansing thing.

“Yes, Master.”  Harry closed his eyes and locked his hands into fists as he waited for the spell.

“ _ Imperio _ .”

The wave of gentle calm flowed over Harry, and he smiled for a moment as all his worries floated away.  On instinct alone, he pushed at the fog and shook off the curse before Voldemort could give a single order.  When his head cleared, he could only think one thing. Shit. He understood now, and he had already disobeyed.  He wasn’t supposed to fight.

“I’m sorry Master.  I didn’t mean to.” He said frowning as he hated the sound of his voice so desperate.  But he worried he would get someone hurt because he had been unprepared.

Long fingers brushed over his head, and it was a gentle motion, but Harry knew Voldemort well enough to know it was probably a trick.

“I will make allowances for your inexperience.”  He finally said before the hand disappeared.

“ _ Imperio _ .”

The calm settled over him again and this time Harry let it seep into his bones.  He was the slave; this was a natural state for him, this was what would keep his friends safe.

“Good boy.”  A voice spoke to him through the fog, and Harry smiled, he liked being a good boy, he wanted to please the voice.  Pleasing the voice meant he was good, meant his people were safe. “Stand and turn to face me, my precious Horcrux.”

Harry rode the wave of power and did as he was told.  He could see Voldemort standing a short distance from him, and knew he was the voice that Harry was supposed to please.

“Remove the muggle clothes and put it in the fire.”  The voice said, and Harry nodded, that seemed like a good idea.

He pushed down his pants and underwear; they were the last remnants of what he had been wearing and tossed them onto the flame in the fireplace.  He stood with his back to the Dark Lord and watched his jeans burn.

A moment later the Dark Lord stepped up next to him and tossed in the broken pieces of his wand into the fire as well.  Harry watched them burn in a detached sort of way, the feather at the core heightened the fire for a moment, taking every shred of fabric and wood with it.

“You had nothing before me.  You own nothing I do not grant you.”  Voldemort informed Harry, his voice but a whisper causing Harry to nod.

“Yes, Master.”

“There is a bathroom three doors down on the left.  You will go and take a bath; you will clean yourself thoroughly for your Master before you return here.  If you shake my spell while you are away from me, I will kill your old professor.” He said making sure his orders were completely clear.

Harry smiled, cleaning himself would please Voldemort.  Pleasing the man would keep his friends safe. He walked out of the room without a care as to who might see him wholly bared to the world.

When he returned to Voldemort’s room, he found his Master was sitting at the desk.  With no further orders to compel him, he stood in the opened doorway and waited to be acknowledged.

“Kneel here.”  The man waved to the spot next to where he was sitting.

Harry lowered himself to his knees and watched his Master with glazed eyes.

“You are being very good by not fighting my curse Harry.”  He commented without looking at him. Harry said nothing as he was not asked a question, but it was good that he was pleasing the Dark Lord.

“You wouldn’t lie to me, would you Harry?”  He asked as he turned his attention completely on the man at his feet.  “Not when you are being so good.”

“I-I can’t lie to you now.  But I would lie other times.”  He explained softly and smiled when the man above him smiled.

“Very good.”  He praised brushing his fingers through his hair.  “Have you ever had sexual fantasies about a man, Harry?”  He asked as his fingers continued to stroke his head.

“Yes, Master.”  He replied nodding, and though he could feel the blush rise to his skin, he didn’t quite understand it.  He could feel the need to throw off the calm, but he closed his eyes and shook it away. The fog kept his friends safe; the haze was beautiful.

“Have you ever had sex with a man?”  His Master pressed, and Harry shook his head.  “With a woman?” He continued to shake his head.  “I assume no time for it, being the martyr of the Light?”  He asked, and it took Harry a moment to understand the question.

“No time Master.  People needed me.”  He agreed, and Voldemort nodded.

“Tell me your fantasy Harry, what did you dream of a man doing to you? Who did you fantasize about?”  He asked curiously.

“He holds me down and fucks me hard enough to hurt.  He bites my chest and bruises my skin, but I like it.”  Harry tried to explain, but it was hard to express the fantasy in words.  “Mostly I thought about Malfoy. Malfoy would like hurting me.”

“Draco or Lucius?”  Voldemort asked as a smile moved over his lips.

“Draco,”  Harry answered as he pressed down a new need for freedom from the spell.

“Oh, my precious Horcrux.”  His Master started as he looked down at him with pleasure.  “I wish you would have come to me sooner. You could have saved yourself so much unneeded pain.  I will take care of you now Harry. I will make sure you get what you want, what you  _ need _ .  I will hurt you just the way you will enjoy.”

“Thank you, Master.”  Harry smiled up at the man.

“You will not make a sound or move an inch until I say otherwise.”  He said as he withdrew his wand and Harry knelt staring straight ahead.

Voldemort moved his chair back and rose to his feet so he could stand over the prone figure before him.

With a wordless spell, the end of the man’s wand lit with a red light.  Harry paid it no attention as he allowed himself to swim in the ocean of calm and peace that was His Master’s curse.

As the man touched the wand to his chest, it felt very much like the cigar burns of his youth during the times he truly angered his uncle by being alive.  He gasped in shock and jumped back, unable to hold the tendrils of peace as his subconscious broke the spell without his consent.

“No.”  He gasped and looked up to Voldemort with horror.  “I-I-” He was panicking. Floods of everything he had just said and done striking his brain with horror, but more importantly, he knew Professor McGonagall was going to die, and it was all his fault.  He had failed yet another person who needed him because he was too weak to take even a little pain.

“Tell me why.”  The man hissed as he took in Potter’s overall reaction.  “If you lie now I  _ will _ kill her.  You have this last chance to take back what you have done.  My rules will be fair; I will not punish for something you have no control over.  But if you lie now, you do have control.”

Harry swallowed thickly and blinked at the man standing over him.  How was it this monster was being fair when the humans of his childhood were anything but?

“A cigar.”  He choked out and looked away, unable and not willing to see how Voldemort would react.  “It reminded me too much of a cigar.”

“How would you know what a cigar against your bare skin feels like Harry?”  He asked in a deadly tone.

Harry whimpered, he did not want to talk about what his family had done to him when they worked so hard to beat his strangeness from him.  When nothing they did ever worked.

“Tell me.”  The Dark Lord hissed.

“My uncle.”  He gasped for McGonagall’s sake.

“The muggle?”  Voldemort sneered.

Harry nodded still not looking at the man.

“I see, and your Order is protecting your muggle family, aren’t they?  They hid them away so I wouldn’t use them against you?”

“Yes.  You’ll never find them.”  Harry said in a sharp tone as he tried to recapture some of his will.

“But they used them against you.  Dumbledore allowed these muggles to traumatize a powerful wizard and bring him to heel for the light.”  The man sounded disgusted. “They were a weapon, another manipulation of a controlling old man.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at the man’s words as he shook his head and looked up into Voldemort’s eyes for the first time.  “Controlling old man, nothing like anyone in this room.” He mocked, and Voldemort backhanded him without a moment’s delay.

“I think it is time we discuss your rules.”


	5. Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Hope people are still enjoying my first Harrymort. Writing wise I just finished chapter 14... Planning-wise I am thinking that we are looking at 20ish chapters in all. A huge thanks to Kyoki for dealing with having to beta this demon-possessed monster.
> 
> Update- This chapter is a rewrite from the original story as I decided I needed to fix a few plot things, enjoy! I now have 29 chapters planned out. I am working very hard on this story and will be posting a chapter each Sunday, hopefully until it is complete.

“Rules?”  Harry asked refusing to touch the spot on his face that he knew was already red from Voldemort’s strike.

“They are very simple; obedience, respect, honesty, and care.  Obey me in all things, respect me with your words and actions, never lie to me, and take care of yourself as best you can.”

Harry swallowed and closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself.

“Punishments will be dealt for breaking the rules but will be weighed to the severity of the infraction. You will find me to be a fair Master my pet.  Now tell me your rules.” He said, and Harry felt chilly fingers brush over the cheek he had struck.

“Obedience, respect, honesty, and care.”  Harry repeated as he ground his teeth working hard not to fight the touch.

“Tomorrow you will find yourself with a lot more freedom, do not take it for granted.  It is a test of your control. If you do not learn to keep yourself disciplined, my lessons will not be pleasant.”

That night Harry was made to sleep on the rug in front of the fireplace as if he was Voldemort's dog.  He wasn’t given anything to cover himself, but it was still one of the most comfortable night's sleep he had had in months.  It was warm and dry, and Harry was too worn out to care about what the Dark Lord might do to him. He had no one to worry about, the only power he had was to follow his rules, and that gave him enough peace to find the world of dreams more quickly than he had since the war began.

The sounds of someone shifting in the room woke him with a start.  Harry jumped to his feet and grabbed for a wand that was no longer there.  He remembered watching the pieces burn the day before.

He held his empty hand out towards his perceived attacker and Voldemort cocked his head curiously as if silently asking what Harry planned to do next.

The adrenaline spike had Harry fully awake, and he looked at the hand before lowering it and looking away from his new Master.

“Did you sleep well?”  The man asked. “Honesty.”  He reminded him in a firm tone before Harry could say anything.

“Yes, Master.”  He forced himself to the ground out trying to suppress his urge to fight as his adrenaline still pulsed through his veins.  Submitting to Voldemort meant people would live. Fighting would only be a mark of his pride.

“Yes, what?”  Voldemort asked still giving all of his attention to Harry.

“I slept well, Master.”  He clarified watching his feet.  When he noticed his morning wood, he blushed and fidgeted.  Voldemort must have already seen it; it felt humiliating even though he knew it happened to most young men.  His treacherous mind wondered if it was something the Dark Lord had as well.

“What did you dream about, I wonder?”  The man asked as he moved towards Harry.

“I don’t remember, Master.”  He confessed as the man stood much too close for Harry’s comfort.

A hand that was not his own closed around his shaft and Harry couldn’t help but hold his breath as his worst enemy stroked his cock in a way that made Harry’s eyes fall shut.  It shouldn’t feel right to have Voldemort touch him, but the long fingers were like heaven on his dick even though it was hell on his mind.

“Do you like this Harry?”  His Master asked his hand pumped his shaft. Harry had to swallow hard before he could answer.

“Yes and no.”  He said because honesty was a rule.  “I like the feel of your hand.” He admitted because the man seemed to know just how to touch him to make his heart race.  “But I hate that I like it.”

“Good boy.”  Voldemort praised as his thumb moved over the head of his cock smearing his precum over the skin.  “You’re being so very good.”

With his free hand, Voldemort tilted Harry’s chin up and leaned in to capture his lips in a gentle kiss.  Harry closed his eyes and opened himself to the man’s experienced tongue. His hips jerked into the hand still stroking him.

His Master’s teeth grazed his tongue, and Harry’s hands shot out to grasp the man's robes to steady himself as he came without warning.  The first organism Harry hadn’t given himself belonged to Voldemort. The thought made Harry shake with emotion he didn’t want to process.

The Dark Lord broke the kiss and looked down at the mess Harry had made of his robes before his lips curled into a smile and he looked into his slave’s eyes.

“That was a reward for telling the truth.”  He said and drew his wand to clean himself of Harry’s cum.

Harry was still breathing hard as he dropped his hands from the Dark Lord’s robes.  He was blushing, unable to meet the man's eyes.

“There will come a time you will thank me for such gifts.”  The man said as his knuckles brushed over Harry’s jaw. “But I am a patient Master, and you are doing so very well.”

Harry couldn’t find his voice as emotions floored his throat. He didn't know what was best to say or do as the man who had hunted him for so long treated so him differently than he had expected.

“I didn’t think it would be like this,” Harry whispered, his hands shaking.

“It won’t always be like this, but you will learn how very good I take care of what is mine,”  Voldemort said before stepping away. “Go clean up, when you get back we will have more to discuss.”

Harry looked to the door.  Voldemort wanted him to walk down the hall naked again, but this time he had no curse to distract him from what he was exposing.

_ Tomorrow you will find yourself with a lot more freedom, do not take it for granted.  It is a test of your control. _

“Obedience.”  He reminded Harry firmly.

He swallowed the lump in this throat and nodded before turning and heading to the door.  He thought about making a run for it once he got out into the hall, but without clothes, shoes, or a wand, Harry knew he wouldn't get far.  Even if all of that wasn’t a problem, he was sure others would suffer for his crime if he were to get away.

_ It is a test of your control. _

He was there willingly; he was there to save all those that he could.  He held his breath as he went to the same bathroom as the day before. It was still early, and thankfully he saw no one as he made the short distance down the hall.  This bathroom had no shower, so he cleaned himself in the bath just as he had done the day before under the curse.

When he was finished cleaning, he dried himself on a towel already hanging there.  He hadn’t noticed how soft it was before, but he figured the Malfoys had the best of everything.  Wasn’t that what it meant to be rich?

He wrapped the towel around his hips, Voldemort hadn’t said he had to walk back naked, which brought ease to his mind.  He was glad of the cover when he neared his Master’s room and found Draco Malfoy standing in the hall outside the man’s door.

“So it’s true.”  Malfoy sneered as his eyes strayed a bit too long on Harry’s exposed chest before coming up to meet his eyes.  “Our Lord has a new… toy?” He asked cruelly.

Harry’s fingers twitched, missing his wand.  “Slave,” Harry corrected because he would not call himself a pet in front of Malfoy.

“Slave?”  Malfoy smiled sounding much too pleased.

Not wishing to do something that would get someone hurt Harry pushed passed the other boy and entered Voldemort’s room.

He found the man dressed in a new robe and sitting at his desk once more.  “Malfoy is here Master.” He said and tensed as he heard the blond chuckle at his expense.

“Call them by their first names, there is three in this house it will get confusing otherwise.”  The Dark Lord order and Harry swallowed.

“Draco is here Master.”  He said correcting himself which made Voldemort smirk before looking up at him.  His eyes moved to the towel and Harry couldn’t help but fidget.

“Draco enter.” He said without commenting on Harry’s state.

“My Lord?”  Draco stepped into the room and bowed deeply.  He stayed low until Voldemort motioned for him to rise.

“I will be away from the manor today.  I need you to settle Harry in while I am gone.  He needs clothes, toiletries, and the like. Make sure he eats, but you are not to discipline him.”  He said all of this as if Harry wasn’t in the room. “If he steps out of line, I will punish him when I get back.  Do I make myself clear?”

“Of course, my Lord.”  Draco bowed again.

“Good.  Take him with you now.  I should be back for supper.”  He said and turned in his chair away from the room of them.

Malfoy turned and headed for the door expecting Harry to follow.  He watched the back of Voldemort’s head, his whole body as tense as a bowstring ready to snap.  He was being passed off to Malfoy of all people; Harry didn’t know if he could control his temper, he didn’t understand why he was feeling betrayed.

“Harry breathe.”  His Master ordered without looking up at him.  “I would prefer to spend my day training you, but I have a war to win.  Go with Draco, and follow your rules.”

“Yes, Master.”  He said through the lump in his throat.  It wasn’t perfect, but the acknowledgment was enough to allow him to move.  Harry closed his eyes tightly.

“Draco, he has a meeting with Healer Warner in the green sitting room at three.”  The Dark Lord called when they were both in the hall.

“I will make sure he is prompt my Lord,”  Malfoy said before closing the door to his Lord’s rooms and turned to head down the hall.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest as he moved to walk next to Malfoy.  He wasn’t going to be led around like the Dark Lord’s pet.

“Would you rather eat breakfast in the kitchen with the servants or the dining hall with the Death Eaters?”  Malfoy asked mockingly.

“I don’t care.”  He said though the thought of being so exposed in front of a group of Death Eaters sounded like his worst nightmare.  He knew Malfoy would make it bad no matter what he said.

“Well, I don’t eat with servants.”  He answered as he led the way towards a large dining hall.

When they arrived, then there were already five others in black sitting at the long table — Malfoy’s parents, as well as the three Lestranges.  Bellatrix sat between the two brothers, and they all looked up at Harry and Draco as they entered.

Lucius and Narcissa had similar reactions; they frowned as they took in his appearance and looked to their son for an explanation while Bellatrix smiled cruelly at him and picked up the knife sitting by her plate.

“I think that chest could use some pretty decorations.”  She said and looked to her husband for approval.

“Sounds like it could be a fun game.”  He agreed, nodding as his eyes traveled over Harry.

“He’s the Dark Lord’s  _ personal _ slave,”  Malfoy announced pointing Harry to a chair away from his family.  “We all know better than to mark what doesn’t belong to us.” He said as he looked into his aunt’s pouting face.

“When did you stop being any fun, Drakey.  We could say he was a naughty boy.” She said, and the smile returned.  “How could the Dark Lord blame us?”

Malfoy removed the fork and knife from beside Harry’s plate before he could grab them for his own defense.  His eyes moved to the blond thinking he was still very capable of getting them back if he had to.

“Because our Lord has personally told me we are not to punish him, the right belongs solely to the Dark Lord.”  He said countering his aunt again. “And I am not risking my neck so you can have a bit of fun.”

Harry was distracted when a bowl of porridge flavored with raisins and brown sugar appeared in front of him.  His stomach reacted to the sight by growling with desire. The family continued to talk about him and around him, but his focus was solely on the food.

It had been so long since he could enjoy something as simple as brown sugar  The Order didn’t waste resources on things to sweeten food. It was the most decadent meal he had had in a while.  He found himself licking the bowl and only stopped when he registered laughing from down the table.

“He seems to have gone feral.”  Bellatrix mocked.

“He was raised by muggles; he never had manners, to begin with.”  Rabastan cut in as he watched Harry with eyes that made him wonder if he could use the spoon as a weapon.

“My muggle aunt would be appalled at the way I’m eating.”  He said setting the bowl down in front of him. “I don’t care what she thinks just as I don't care what you think.  You mean nothing to me.” He said as he got to his feet. “I’m done with breakfast.” He announced wanting Malfoy to take him away from these people.

“You can’t talk to us like that.”  Bellatrix was on her feet with her wand drawn.  “You should respect your betters!”

Respect.  The word hit him like a brick.  Was he breaking a rule, or did he only have to respect Voldemort?  He wished things had been made more clear. He needed to follow the rules to keep people safe.  His eyes shifted to Malfoy. He was told he was in Malfoy’s care; he would apply the rules to his rival and beg forgiveness if he was wrong.  If Voldemort expected him to be everyone’s whipping boy, he would learn that was not within Harry’s capabilities.

“Afraid Potter?”  She mocked as she saw the reaction her words had on him.

“If I’ve broken a rule my Master will punish me.  Not you.” He said as he stared the woman down. He wondered briefly if he could trick her into killing him. It would surely mean her death as well.  It would be an act of lovely revenge.

“Bella.”  There was a warning in Narcissa Malfoy’s tone.

The dark-haired woman took in a visible breath and sat back down.  “When he tires of you Potter I will ask to play.” She said and then smirked.  “I like broken toys, and the Dark Lord is very good at breaking them.”

Harry followed Malfoy out of the room without responding to her.  He couldn’t disagree with anything she said as he knew precisely how well Voldemort broke things, and he knew it was just a matter of time.

“Mother is taking care of your clothes and things,”  Draco informed him as he led Harry away from Voldemort’s rooms and towards another wing of the house.

“I would like some clothes.”  He agreed as he pulled his town more tightly around his waist

“Where are we going?”  Harry asked. What was he supposed to be doing?  He felt a little lost, he had been prepared to die, and now he was being walked around the manor as Voldemort’s pet.  The realization truly hit him then: Harry Potter, last hope of the wizarding world, the face of the rebellion,  _ was  _ a pet.  A feral pet that was still getting used to its new environment.

“My room,”  Malfoy said making Harry stop in his tracks.  He thought about the things he admitted to Voldemort the day before.  Had the Dark Lord told Malfoy about his fantasy? Was he supposed to let his school rival touch him the way he allowed his Master?

“No.”  Harry shook his head.  “I don’t care if I’m breaking the rules.  I’m not interested in being everyone’s boy.”  He said crossing his arms over his chest.

“Relax.  I’m not going to make a move on you even if you are fit and rugged, fresh from the battlefield.”  The blond drawled as his eyes move over the litter of scars of Harry’s thinly muscled chest. “What are your rules anyway?”  He asked curiously.

Harry’s jaw twitched as he continued to remind himself why he was here, and why he wasn’t going to fight.  Beating up Malfoy would only hurt good people, no matter how good it would feel.

“Obedience.  Respect. Honesty.  Care.” He said it like a mantra and realized that was precisely how Voldemort planned it.

“But you don’t know who to give those to with your Master gone,”  Malfoy said with a smirk.

“I am under your care,”  Harry answered keeping his back straight and looking into the other man’s eyes.  “But I am not your slave.”

“So you’re saying you won’t suck my cock as you do for the Dark Lord?”  Malfoy taunted as he looked right back into Harry’s eyes.

“I don’t know if my Master has a cock.”  He answered trying not to be unsettled.

“Honesty.”  Malfoy challenged.

“I’ve never seen it.”  He said not backing down.

They stood there staring at each other, neither wishing to be the first to blink.  Finally, Malfoy cocked his head, and a smirk spread across his lips. “We’re going to my room because I’m not allowed in the Dark Lord’s without him, and I figure you don’t want to walk around in public like that.”  He motioned to Harry’s towel.

“Fine.”  Harry agreed after a moment as it did sound like a good option, and it seemed the only one he honestly had.


	6. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Huge thanks to Kyoki for putting up with this crazy story. I want to warn everyone who has read the chapters before, that I recently updated and changed some of the first 5 chapters, so you may wish to read through them again. So that everything will make sense. I will be posting a chapter a week on this story, update day will be Sunday.

Malfoy’s room wasn’t anything like what Harry was expecting.  There was no green or snakes or anything that one would call Slytherin.  The room was large and bright, the bedding and decorations were in shades of gray and blue.  There were a lot more books than Harry expected, and absolutely nothing Quidditch related.

“It’s bigger than his room,”  Harry said because he wasn’t sure how to make conversation with his school rival.

“The Dark Lord has the wing; his room doesn’t have to be particularly large,”  Malfoy responded as he went over to a wardrobe in the corner.

Harry picked up a book at random not seeing the pages as he flipped through them.  “Right.” He said wondering what else was in that hall; maybe there was information Harry could get his hands on after all?

“Put this on until mother gets back with your robes,”  Malfoy said as he pulled something from his closet and held it out in Harry’s direction.

He set the book down where he found it and walked over to grab the cloak to pull around himself.

“Thanks.”  He said awkwardly holding it closed.  It felt a little better to have something on his shoulders.

“We have until three, what do you want to do?”  Malfoy asked making Harry frown as he looked around again.

It had been a long time since Harry could do what he wanted.  Even now he couldn’t do anything. But this was the first time since the war started that he would have to spend his time frivolously.

“I don’t know.”  He admitted as he walked over to the windows, Malfoy’s room looked out over the front of the estate and Harry could see the white gravel driveway heading off towards iron gates in the distance.  He wondered if he would ever leave the grounds, or if Ron and Hermione had made it to the safe house in one piece.

“Where are the dungeons?”  He asked thinking about gathering what information he could.

“That isn’t a good idea,”  Malfoy answered as he came up to stand next to Harry.  They gave each other distance, unsure how to act when they weren’t supposed to kill each other.  “You’re supposed to get settled in, not starting a riot.”

“So you won’t tell me.”  Harry understood it was smart to keep him separated from the other prisoners.

“Did you really break your wand for Weasel and Know-It-All?”  Malfoy mocked as if he had been holding the question back for a while.

“Yes.”  He said because there was no reason to lie.

“They’ll be back here soon enough.  Trying to save their Chosen One, and we’ll be ready.  Then they’ll either be dead or captured again. Was it worth it?”  He asked leaning back against the window like someone who didn’t comprehend what kind of view they had.

“I thought I was coming here to die.  I wasn’t going to need the wand anymore.”  Harry pointed out and shook his head. “It seems I was wrong.”

“Fair.”  Malfoy agreed as he watched Harry's face with interest.  “Did you get cold feet? Is that why you offered yourself as his slave?”  He asked making a reasonable assumption, even if they both knew it wasn’t in Harry’s character to beg for his life.

“He took death off the table,”  Harry said not caring who knew Voldemort secrets.  Secrecy was not a rule, honesty was. “He realized if he kills me he puts himself in danger.  He said that if I willingly submit he will hurt fewer people.”

It sounded dumb when Harry said it like that, but Draco nodded as if it was a reasonable offer to consider.  “You always were a  _ hero _ .”  He said the word with a sneer.  “Man, I wanted to beat it out of you in school.”  He informed Harry seeming to be able to hold the conversation on his own now.  “You were just so  _ good _ and you never actually took advantage of all the things and power you could have had.  People would have eaten out of your hand if you had played the game, but no, you always had to be above all that.”

Harry didn’t know what to say to any of what Draco was talking about, so he ignored it letting silence fill the space between them. Malfoy was waiting for a response.  “I don’t know how else to be. Should I let people die so that I can keep some pride? Should I fight even though the people I care about get hurt, Or worse, killed?”

“I think a good start would be narrowing down the pool of wankers you care about.”  He said without sympathy. “I care about my family, well not Aunt Bella, but my Mother and Father.  One day I’ll care about my wife and my heir, but after that, the whole world can burn.”

“Trying to talk me out of my hero complex?”  Harry asked knowing it would be the last thing Voldemort would want.

Malfoy laughed and shook his head.  “Trying to understand it. I know better than to think I could ever talk Saint Potter out of his  _ goodness _ .  You’re the only person I know that would whore themselves to the Dark Lord to protect people you don’t even know.”

“And people I do know.”  He said wondering if he could trick Malfoy into telling him if McGonagall was really in the dungeons.  How could he ask without showing his hand? “Like those in the dungeon.”

“The Order members?”  He asked sneering. “He threatens their lives to get you to submit?”

“What do you think?”  Harry asked tilting his head at Malfoy.

“I think it is a smart play, not like they are doing us any other good.  Probably why our Lord ordered the torture to stop after you came to us.”

“Who were they torturing?”  Harry asked turning to look at Malfoy for the first time in a while.

“The usual suspects.”  He said smirking as if he could see he was getting under Harry’s skin.

“Who?”  He asked wanting to know exactly who they had to hold over him.

Malfoy studied his face for a long time and a slow smile formed on his lips.  He was getting pleasure out of denying Harry the information, and it made him want to punch the blond in the face.

“What would you do for me if I told you?”  Malfoy asked knowing full well how much power he had in the situation.

“What do you want?  What do I have left?”  Harry asked in a hollow voice.

Malfoy reached out and traced his fingers over Harry’s lips without actually touching them.  “I bet you’d be real pretty on your knees in front of me.”

His vision went red, the sound of buzzing filled his ears and the next thing he knew Malfoy was on the ground with his arms up to protect his face as Harry pummeled him.  He made a feral sound and continued to try and beat his old school rival with his fists. He hadn’t decided to hit the other man. Something inside of him had taken action without his consent, but it felt so good to finally let all of his pent up rage out on Malfoy’s face.

“Shit Potter!”  Malfoy growled before he had his wand right in his face.  Harry stopped and scrambled back from the weapon as he came a little more to his senses.  “Better,” Malfoy said as he rubbed his jaw with his free hand. “Move. Now.” He started motioning for Harry to move back further. “You under control?”

Harry’s jaw felt tight enough to break, but he nodded all the same.  He'd been bad, had lost control; and that was going to get people hurt.  He could have just said no, why had he gone off like that? Now Voldemort was going to make him watch as he abused someone for damaging his follower.

“Good.  You realize I’m going to tell the Dark Lord about this, that you will be punished for striking me?”  Malfoy asked watching Harry’s face closely as he spoke. “You didn’t even think to take my wand, you idiot.”

“I wasn’t thinking at all,”  Harry admitted wallowing in his stupidity as he wondered if there was any way he could rectify the situation.

“I was just messing with you.”  Malfoy mocked him “Do you think I am suicidal enough actually to be sexual with you?  You've got a hot ass Potter, but not hot enough to  _ die  _ over.”

Harry flushed as Malfoy made fun of his outburst.  His hands clenched into fists against the ground where he crouched, and only the wand in his face kept him from lunging.  His knuckles hurt from the first round, but the pain made him feel better, more grounded.

“Now, what are you going to do so I don’t tell the Dark Lord that you were a  _ bad boy _ ?”  The blond asked his eyes glowing with cruel delight.

“I don’t have anything.”  He said shaking his head. “I’ll take my punishment.”  Harry nodded knowing that he wasn’t supposed to lie. Voldemort forgave instinctual actions more than premeditated ones.

“Really?  I wonder who he’ll choose to punish you with?”  He asked smirking. “We have some good ones right now.”

“Who?”  Harry asked again, unable to stop himself.  Malfoy smiled and ran his tongue over the split lip.  “What do you want that won’t get you beaten up or killed?”  The blond’s eyes narrowed, and he glanced around.

“Are you even into guys Potter?”  Malfoy asked thoughtfully.

“I’ll tell you if you give me one of their names,”  Harry said because information about himself was the only thing he had.  Malfoy laughed and nodded.

“‘I like that.”  Malfoy agreed with a smile.  “Fine. We have the old round Weasley matron.”  He answered, and Harry nodded. They had known she had been taken, but they hadn’t been sure where she was being kept or if she was even still alive.

“I like both,”  Harry answered, and Malfoy nodded with a smirk.

“Most wizards do, but you’re not supposed to talk about shit like that in polite conversation, and one still needs to make your heirs.”  He commented with a nod.

“Ever been with a guy?  Like actually fucked?” Malfoy asked seeming to like this game.

“Next person,” Harry said knowing exactly, which of them was more trustworthy.

“McGonagall.”  He said making Harry's stomach sink.

“I’ve never been with a guy.  The closest I’ve gotten is when…” He paused wanting to call Voldemort anything but Master just then.  “...my Master got me off this morning with his hand.”

“So you haven't seen his cock, but he’s had fun with yours?”  Malfoy taunted, it wasn't a real question, so Harry didn't comment.

Feeling a bit safer Malfoy lowered his wand and moved back so he could sit on a couch nearby.  When Harry walked to sit in a chair across from him, he pointed to the floor and gave Harry a look as if he wanted to be challenged.

Harry knelt on the ground next to the chair and pulled the cloak around him once he was settled.

“Ever think about doing it with another guy, anyone in our year?”  The blond asked curiously. Harry decided these were things Malfoy really didn’t have anyone to talk about with; even Harry never brought his feelings up to Ron or anyone around him.

Harry waited, looking at Malfoy expectantly.  The boy sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Your werewolf friend, Lupin.”  He said before leaning forward in anticipation for what Harry had to say.

“Yes.”  He said trying to keep his features as neutral as possible.

“Yes?  Shit, Potter, you have to give me more than that.  Who? How? You think about being a bottom or a top?  Before now I would have said top, but looking at how comfortable you are kneeling there, maybe you’re a natural bottom.  You bottom for the world, after all, let them all fuck you.”

Harry frowned and looked away.  It was only fair that he gave Malfoy a bit more information.  “I always dreamed about being a bottom.” He agreed, nodding to himself.  “I wanted my partner to hurt me, I know it’s weird.”

“Well he will certainly do that for you, who knows, maybe you were  _ meant  _ to be his bitch.”

“Have  _ you  _ ever been with a guy?”  Harry asked wanting to get the conversation off of him.

“A couple.  As I said most wizards are into both, at least that's true for purebloods.  I would never lower myself to a mudblood, so I don’t know which way they fly.”

“What do you like?”  He asked wondering if Malfoy would say.

“Malfoys are  _ always  _ top.”  He said firmly as if there should be no question.


	7. Troubled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Special thanks to Kyoki for making sure my chapters don't completely suck. This is a mix of old and new.

“Your Master tells me you two have reached an arrangement,”  Waren said after Harry spent the first ten minutes of their time together looking around the sitting room.  He didn’t touch anything, but he didn’t want to sit down either.

“He wants you to participate in this healing process, Harry.  Would you like it better if he ordered you to do it?” She asked carefully.

“He wants me to let you manipulate me into…”  He trailed off unsure he knew the right words.

“I want you to get to know yourself better.”  She said pleasantly. “I have told him that it wouldn’t be good for your healing if you can’t trust me.  Anything you say to me is between you and me. He will not order you to tell him, and I will not tell him.”  She added as of that should reassure him.

“I’ve been moved into his room,”  Harry said because he didn’t like just letting her look at him.  “I agreed to be his pet, and he let Luna go.” He explained although he was pretty sure she already knew this.

“How does that feel, knowing you helped your friend?”  She asked moving the conversation forward.

“I’m still worried about her.  Now that he knows I care he could try to use her in the future.  He could threaten her freedom and life any time I don’t do what he wants.  I don’t have much power to make a deal he actually has to stick to.”

“So you are worried because you don’t trust your Master.”  She said reading between what Harry said. “He wants your trust Harry; he isn’t going to break it so easily.  Not unless he has to, and even then you will find he will work to make it up to you.”

Harry shook his head and looked down at his new robes.  They had come in before his appointment with the healer, and he was thankful not to have to run around half dressed in front of the woman.

“I’m just a thing to him.  He doesn’t need my trust.” Harry told her as he shook his head.

“Can we make a deal Harry?”  She asked, her eyes watching his every movement.  “If your Master keeps your trust for a week, if he keeps to his word for one whole week, you will have to do me a favor.  Something small.”

“And if he breaks my trust in that week?” Harry asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Than I will help you get Professor McGonagall released from the dungeon next.”  She told him without hesitation.

“He’ll never do that,”  Harry said with narrowed eyes.

“What do you have to lose?”  She asked with a smile.

“What kind of favor?”  He asked trying to read the trick from her.

“You will allow me to look at some of your childhood memories, things from before you went to Hogwarts.”  She said with a pleasant smile. “Nothing since the war began. I want to get to know you better.”

“Fine.  But this is the Dark Lord.  He’s the king of lies.” Harry warned her and then turned his back.

“You’re special to him.”  She responded without denying what Voldemort was.

“All of his followers think that.  He gets them to think they are the only ones who are special, that somehow they are more connected to him than the rest.”

“And yet Harry, you are more connected to him than anyone else alive.  You share something that is special and could be beautiful for you both if you allow yourself some joy, and open yourself to the possibilities.”

“I don’t want to feel anything for him.”  Harry snapped turning on the woman. “I don’t want to be a dirty Death Eater steeped in dark magic!”

“You don’t want to feel anything for him?”  She asked picking up on something Harry didn't want her to see.  “But you  _ do _ ?”  She asked seeming unconcerned with his anger.

He huffed and made his hands into fists.  “It was nothing. He t-touched me this morning, and I had a reason that I didn’t like.  It disgusted me.” He said putting as much venom in his voice as he could.

“Sexually?” She asked without embarrassment.  “And how did you feel, besides disgusted.” She said putting her hand up to stave off his protests.

“It’s a biology thing.”  He said instead of answering her.  "It felt good to have him touch me, but it would have been the same with anyone.”

“How do you know that?  I have a feeling you work very hard to ignore and suppress your emotions around your Master.” She told him knowingly.  “Next time I wou-”

“I don’t want there to be a 'next time'!”  Harry snapped and took a threatening step towards the woman.

She only smiled at him sympathetically.  “There  _ will  _ be a next time Harry.  We both know your Master isn’t going to stop his pursuit of you.  He told me that you were one of the few things that gave him pleasure in this world.”

He took in a staggered breath and shook his head to try and clear the building emotion.  “I don't want to be, and I don’t want to feel anything for him.”

“But you do feel something for him, and it isn’t healthy for you to ignore and suppress those feelings.  If nowhere else, you are safe to express them here.” She explained, and he hated how logical she sounded.  He knew she was manipulating him, but how did she make everything seem so reasonable?

“I don’t want to talk about that,”  Harry told her and shook his head.

“What would you like to talk about?”  She asked seeming unperturbed.

“You want to talk?  Let's talk about the fact that you’re just here to make me more compliant to what he wants from me.”  Harry hissed and narrowed her eyes. “Let’s not pretend you're here to help  _ me _ .”

“Harry this is your reality.  You have given yourself to your Master as a way of helping those you see as your responsibility.  He has, in good faith, taken actions to uphold your agreement. He has changed battle tactics to minimize casualties.  He has freed one of your friends even though she is a convicted terrorist. It was  _ your  _ choice to submit to him, Harry. It would be best if you let me help you; I’m here to help you adjust to your new life.

Harry frowned at the Healer and narrowed his eyes.  He didn’t like the way her words made him feel. The Dark Lord was keeping up his end of the deal; it was Harry that struggled against their agreement.  Guilt boiled in his gut, and he swallowed hard.

“You don’t have to say anything else today.”  She said as she got to her feet. “But sometime tonight when you are with your Master, consider the way he is treating you and put aside your preconceived notions of what he is supposed to be.”

“Am I going to have to see you tomorrow?”  He asked, he never felt better after they had spoken.

“Not tomorrow.  It would be best if you had some time before we talk again.  There is a lot in your life to process, next time we talk I would like you to try and let me help.”

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon in the sitting room after the Healer had left with Malfoy. The two of them read in silence as Harry wasn’t in the mood to continue with their verbal sparring or the sexual conversation.

When night came, Malfoy walked him back to the Dark Lord’s wing leaving him at the door without a word.  Voldemort had sent orders that he wished to take supper privately with Harry in his chambers. He glanced around the room again and found the elves had set up a table for them to dine, but only one chair.

He noticed a red cushion next to the chair and realized exactly what was expected of him.  He wondered if the elves had drawn this conclusion on their own or if his Master had requested it.  After the rocky start of his day, Harry forced himself onto the cushion beside Voldemort’s chair and waited for the man to arrive.  He needed act more submissive, to live up to his end of the deal, and hopefully, he could earn a reprieve for those in the dungeon.

“What did you do?”  Voldemort asked the moment he saw Harry kneeling on the floor.  “What are you trying to be forgiven for?”

“I didn’t-”  He stopped himself and looked away from the man.  He hadn't meant the kneeling to be an apology, but he had not acted perfectly behaved that day.  “I yelled at Bellatrix Lestrange. I don’t know if that was against the rules.” He admitted figuring he would start with the lesser sin.

“Why do you think yelling at Bella might be against the rules?”  The Dark Lord asked as he moved across the room and towards his wardrobe.

“Respect.  I do not respect her, but I am unsure if I have to.”  Harry said not turning to watch whatever the man was doing.

“Respect must be given to myself or the one I have placed as your keeper.  Today that was Draco.” He explained, and Harry nodded turning a bit flushed.

“I also punched Malfoy several times in the face.”  He admitted figuring his rival had already told his Lord.

There was a long moment of silence that worried Harry.  “Why did you decide to beat him?” Voldemort asked a little more coldly as he moved to sit down in the chair next to where Harry knelt.

“I didn’t decide to do it, it just happened.  He made it seem like he was going to make me...”  Harry trailed off and cleared his throat. “Suck him off.  But he was just trying to provoke me. He said he knows better than to touch what belongs to you.”

“Do you belong to me, Harry?”  The Dark Lord asked the question curiously, and it sent a warning off in Harry’s mind.  He had done something wrong; this was the tone his aunt would get if she knew he was in for a beating, but also knew Harry wouldn’t know why until it was too late.

“Where are you?”  Voldemort snapped pulling Harry’s chin towards him to make him focus his attention back on his Master.

“I’m sorry.  I’ve broken another rule, but I don’t know how.”  He said knowing he was right as he searched his mind for what punishment the Dark Lord planned to use.  Would he hurt someone? What had Harry done?

“Where did you go?  Your eyes were unfocused, and your pulse is racing.”  The man inquired. It seemed nothing escaped his notice.

How could he explain childhood warning signs to the man who asked for his compliance in his own abuse?

“I’m in trouble.  I can tell.” He couldn’t explain it in words even as he worked, to be honest, worked to protect those he could, worked to follow the rules.  “I did something without meaning to, but you’re going to punish me anyway.” He forced himself to say even if it sounded stupid out loud.

“Something from your past.” Voldemort nodded and watched Harry’s face for a long moment.  “You have broken Respect.” He said not letting go of Harry. “How are you supposed to address me?”

He flushed and squeezed his eyes shut.  His whole body tensed and he took in a slow breath through his nose.

“You are my Master.”  He said frowning. “I am sorry.”  He added knowing there was no point to making excuses.

“You are forgiven for that infraction.  You are still getting used to your new position, but you should start thinking of me as your Master.  It will help in making the correct words form on your tongue. Now show me your hands.” He ordered making Harry frown as he held his hands up for Voldemort’s, no, his Master’s inspection.

“You hurt your hands on Draco’s face.”  He commented as he ran long fingers over the bruised skin. “Care.”  He said making Harry look down. “You are precious to me. You will take care of yourself.  What are your rules?” He asked, but Harry knew it had been coming.

“Obedience, Respect, Honesty and Care.”  He said as the Dark Lord let his hands drop.

“In hitting Draco, you broke both respect and care,”  Voldemort stated as he looked down at him. Harry found that he enjoyed the fact that his Master explained how he had broken the rules, he knew the punishment was coming, but it made it easier to understand and accept.

“You broke two rules, you were provoked into it, and you thought you were projecting my rights to you.”  He gave Harry a summary of the offenses. “For your sin, and taking into account all factors, you will receive five lashes from a bull hide flogger, or fifteen seconds of the Cruciatus.  It is your choice.

“What?”  Harry asked as he had not been expecting to get a choice.

“They are equivalent punishments.  You will save yourself no pain by choosing one over the other.  My question and offer is which pain do you think you would prefer?”

He frowned looking down at his lap as he tried to work out the trick.  “Am I supposed to offer the choice back to you Master?” He asked unsurely.  “Which pain do you prefer?”

“No Harry, that is not what I desire.  I want to know what sort of pain you are more willing to suffer; I will often give you these sorts of choice until I learn more about your needs and the best ways to correct your actions.”

Harry nodded and thought about the kinds of pain that his Master was offering.  He thought about being beaten with Uncle Vernon's belt and the way it felt when he was twisting in the Cruciatus.

“If it is my choice I would prefer the flogger.”  He said looking up at the Dark Lord once he decided.

“Stand and disrobe.  I will not make you wait for your punishment.”  He said motioning for Harry to do as he bid.

“Yes, Master.”  Harry got to his feet and watched the opposite wall as he carefully removed his new robes and underthings.  He handed each piece to Voldemort as the man held his hand out for them. He had been given no shoes, so it was not overly involved to remove everything he had on.

“This room will always be kept as a comfortable temperature for you.  You will remove your robes the moment you have come here to retire for the evening.  I will hang your things in this wardrobe; I assume whatever else was bought today was already placed inside it.  When you are outside of my wing, you will wear the robes you have been provided. Covering yourself with the towel after your bath will not happen again.”

“Draco Master?”  He asked as he did not like the idea of letting anyone see him like this.  He wasn’t even comfortable with being so exposed to the Dark Lord.

“May look all he wishes if he happens to find you naked, but he will not touch,”  Voldemort answered without mercy.

“Yes, Master.”  He said as his hands balled into fists at his side.

“You give me your submission willingly Harry.  You always have the choice to take it away.” His Master commented, but Harry didn’t understand.

“If I stopped submitting you wouldn’t hurt anyone?”  He asked frowning.

“If you chose not to submit I would make you watch while I tortured your old professor to the point she begged for death.  If you continued in your defiance, I would not give it to her.” He said his face twisted in a smile.

His heart was racing, but he forced his body to relax.  He looked to his feet thankful for the reminder of why he was doing this.  All he had to do was follow the rules, and he could keep his old professor safe.  He could keep all of them safe.

Voldemort rose to his full height and motioned to the still empty table.  “Turn and face the table, put both hands flat on the surface.” He ordered before going to a trunk shoved in the corner.  Harry could hear him unlocking it and wondered what sorts of things Voldemort felt the need to lock in his own room.

“You will count each strike and ask for my forgiveness.”  He explained in a controlled tone.

“Yes, Master.”  Harry agreed. He was ready now to take this punishment.  Things would be better once it was over.

The first strike was hard, and it burned against Harry’s shoulder.  “One.” He groaned as he closed his eyes tightly. “Please forgive me, Master?”

The second was harder than the first, and it felt as if it had knocked the air from his lungs.  “Two.” He gasped and swallowed as he tried to regain his voice. “Please forgive me, Master?”

The third crossed the other two and made Harry’s knees jerk.  He had to remind himself that there were only two more after that.  “Three. Please forgive me, Master?” He rushed the words out.

The fourth strike made him whimper, and he thought that maybe he had chosen the wrong pain after all.  He was sure the Dark Lord had flayed his back open with the flogger, and there was still one more strike to go.  “Four. Please forgive me, Master?”

With the fifth strike, Harry’s knees nearly abandoned him.  He was unsure how anyone could take more than he had just received, though he knew that the punishment had been a light one.  “Five.” He spoke as he tried to regain his composure. “Please forgive me, Master?”

“You are forgiven, slave,” Voldemort spoke for the first time, and Harry whimpered at the words.  He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do now that the punishment was over.

He was forgiven, his Master would not punish him for his crime anymore.  He wanted his Master to be honest, and tell him when he was bad and forgive him after he was punished.  He always had a hard time organizing the feelings, but at that moment it was like an aching want.

“Can you kneel on your own?”  The Dark Lord asked from where he still stood just behind Harry.

“I think so, Master.”  He said and lowered himself back to the pillow carefully.

“You did well with your punishment.”  His Master praised as he retook his seat.  His hand moved naturally to stroke Harry’s head.  “You are a good boy.” He hissed, but the words calmed Harry’s nerves.

He thought about what Healer Waren had asked him to consider.  He glanced up at the Dark Lord and frowned as he had to admit the man was dealing fairly with him.  A part of Harry was starting to feel safe with the man.

He could smell when food appeared on the table, and before taking a bite of his own, Voldemort picked up a strip of roasted chicken and brushed it against Harry’s lips.  He ate it from the Dark Lord’s hand without complaint. He wondered if this would be a part of their routine now, or if there was something else going on.

After the meal, the table vanished, and Voldemort moved to a comfortable chair set up at the side of the fireplace.  He took a book from a short table and motioned for Harry to kneel at his knee.

As Voldemort read his book, he had Harry rest his head against his thigh, his long fingers absently stroking through Harry’s hair lazily. It was strangely comforting, and Harry found himself relaxing under the care of his master, his mind lulled into a daze.

He was tired from the emotions that had been pumping through him all day, and the punishment weakened his resolve to resist the comfort his Master offered.

He wasn’t sure how long they sat like that until the peace was broken by a knock on the door.

“Enter,”  Voldemort called as he set the book aside.  Harry felt tense all over again which aggravated the welts on his back.

“I am sorry to interrupt my Lord.”  Rabastan Lestrange bowed deeply, as he entered.  Harry closed his eyes, so he didn’t have to see the man looking at him, still resting his head against Voldemort’s knee.

“Than tell me why you have.”  The Dark Lord did not seem pleased with the interruption any more than Harry was.

“My spies have informed me that the mudblood and blood traitor we had captured only a week ago have returned to the Order.  Potter’s friends are planning to come back here and save him.” He said sounding pleased with his news.

“This could not wait till morning?”  The Dark Lord did not sound pleased. “Or did you need an excuse to come leer at my slave?”

“My Lord I would never-”  Rabastan started, but Harry’s Master cut him off with a wave of his hand.

“I have eyes Rabastan; I can see exactly  _ where  _ you are looking.  You should know that if I ever find you have done  _ anything _ more than look, you will beg for my mercy.”

“Yes my Lord.”  The man supplied sounding well cowed.

“Now leave.” Voldemort snapped sending the grown Death Eater racing from the room.

“I don’t blame them for looking; you are a pretty boy.”  His Master commented once they were alone. “Are you thinking that your friends will come to save you?”  He asked amusement lacing his tone.

“I am hoping they don’t,”  Harry answered honestly. He had little doubt Voldemort would be ready if anyone came to save him.  If there was anything Harry wanted, it was his friends' safety. He prayed they wouldn't try to save him at all.


	8. Spec of Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Thanks to Kyoki for reading through my trash for me, you make my stories better! I am updating this story each Sunday from now until I run out of chapters. Enjoy!

That night Harry slept on the rug in front of the fire once again.  He laid comfortably on his stomach, while the welts on his back itched.  His sleep was not nearly as restful as the night before, he had fitful dreams about Malfoy’s smug smile, Waren’s knowing eyes, and more people getting hurt to save him.

He hated that so many had sacrificed so much to keep him alive.  The idea that the Order would risk more to buy his freedom did not sit well with Harry’s subconscious.

The next morning when he when he heard Voldemort moving around the room his eyes snapped open, Harry was fully awake, though unlike the morning before he did not jump out of his skin in panic.

He knew where he was, and he knew that there was no point to being alarmed.  The Dark Lord would not kill him, and no one else would dare step foot in the room without the man’s invitation.

“Go bathe Harry; you may dress when you return, and we will go down to breakfast together,”  Voldemort said somehow knowing he was awake.

Harry pushed himself up and stretched his back.  The welts were sore now, but it felt like a good reminder to stay focused on the choices he had made.

“Yes, Master.”  He said before getting to his feet hesitating only slightly before he made his way down to the bathroom.

After his bath he dried himself, being careful of his back, and this time he left the towel behind as he had been ordered.  Heading back into Voldemort’s room he found the man clean, dressed and sitting at his desk once more.

His Master did not acknowledge him as he entered, so he went over to his wardrobe and started to dress without a word.

When he was done the Dark Lord stood and headed for the door, apparently confident that Harry would follow him.  Once they were in the hall, he waited for Harry to move closer before his hands moved to rest on the back of his neck.  His Master didn't hold him out of affection; it was more of a reminder that he could touch Harry whenever he wished.

Harry tried to stay relaxed as they walked down the hall like that.  Voldemort’s ownership of him clearly on display by the simple posture.

“Is this for my benefit or your minions Master?”  Harry couldn’t help but ask as they walked down the stairs towards the dining hall.

“Both,”  Voldemort answered sounding pleased.

There were more Death Eater’s at the table that morning, and a man Harry didn't know had to move so that he could sit on his Master’s right side.  Voldemort sat at the head of the table, with Lucius on one side of him and Harry on the other.

There seemed to be a hierarchy to the seating with the Dark Lord in attendance, where yesterday everyone just sat where they liked.  Rabastan took the seat next to him which made Harry shift uncomfortably. He had to be good. If he didn't behave, people would get hurt.  He didn’t need to put lives in danger for his pride.

His eyes moved to the knife beside his plate in contemplation.

“Draco,”  Voldemort spoke as food appeared on everyone’s plate.  This morning Harry was given eggs, sausage, and tomatoes.  He picked up the fork and tried to focus on his food. He didn’t want the Dark Lord thinking he needed to be fed in front of all his minions.

“Yes my Lord?”  The blond answered in a reverent tone.  “How may I serve?”

“Tell me how your day went with Harry yesterday.”  He asked, and Harry’s eyes flicked to his Master as he too started to eat.

“We had little issue with him settling into the house my Lord,”  Malfoy answered casually.

“You consider the fact that he assaulted you to be a little issue?”  The Dark Lord asked sounding curious.

“He did what?!”  Bellatrix burst out and was on her feet a few chairs down from Harry.  “My Lord such an insult cannot stand!  The boy should be beaten and shown his place!”

“Bella sit down,”  Voldemort ordered and her mouth closed with an audible click.  “I have already corrected the behavior, what I wish to know is why Draco did not plan to tell me about it.”

“How did yo-”  Malfoy started, and Harry looked up just in time to see the answer in his face.  “I am sorry my Lord. It was not as your informant made it sound. There was a misunderstanding, and Potter and I worked it out.”  He explained once he had moved past the shock that Harry really did inform on himself.

“I see.  In the future, I would prefer that you give me a written report on Harry behavior when he is trusted to your care.  You will not leave out any infraction no matter how minor you feel they are.”

“Of course my Lord.”  Malfoy agreed readily and licked his lips before he continued.  “With that thought in mind my Lord, I would offer my services as his keeper when you are busy.”

Harry couldn’t help it when his hand tightened around the fork.  He didn’t know how much longer he could handle it if they continued to talk about him like he was a favored pet.

“I will consider it.”  The Dark Lord said thoughtfully.  “Routine is going to be important for his training going forward.  You will bring me a proposed itinerary for his idle hours tonight after supper.”

“Yes my Lord.”  Malfoy agreed with a smirk.

“I would consider it an honor if you would think of me as well my Lord.  I could write up my ideas so that you will have a choice in deciding who could best care for your property.”  Rabastan cut in making Harry tense all the more.

“What are your rules?”  Voldemort said jarring Harry from his train of thought.  His hand had been reaching for the knife, and his Master must have seen he was about to lose control.

“Obedience, respect, honesty, and care, Master.”  He said taking a deep breath as his eyes bore into the plate.  There had been a rattling sound that Harry only noticed once it was gone.  Without a wand to focus his magic Harry had been shaking the dishes in his stress.

“Good boy.”  The Dark Lord praised as he reached out under the table and touched Harry’s knee.  He flushed at being called such in front of a room of deadly killers, but it helped him to focus on the fact that his pride was not worth putting anyone in danger.

“To answer your question Rabastan, you may submit your proposal if you wish.  We will see who I consider to be a more fit caretaker for my slave once you have.”

“I would be more than happy to take him off of your hands today my Lord.  So that I could get a better feel for what the boy needs.” The man offered and Harry stilled as he waited for Voldemort’s answer.

“He will be staying by my side today Rabastan.  It needs to be very clear to him who his Master is.”  He explained, and Harry’s gut flooded with relief. He caught the emotion and frowned as he realized that he was already starting to see Voldemort of all people as a source of safety.  How was that happening?

“Of course my Lord.”  The man said sounding a bit disgruntled.

As breakfast wound down the Death Eaters left to attend to the business of War with the Order.  Harry and Voldemort were the last to be sitting at the table as everyone took their leave.

“You were very well behaved, Harry.”  His Master praised. “Would you like to see one of the prisoners?”  He asked as he sat back in his chair to observe Harry’s reaction.

“Yes, Master.”  He said knowing that he would feel better knowing that they were whole and alive.

“What would you be willing to do to earn such a privilege Harry?”  Voldemort asked, and he tensed knowing the things the man, his Master, would want from him.

“You can already make me do anything you want Master.”  Harry pointed out instead of answering the question.

“I could have had you in many ways if I didn’t want you willing Harry.  I could have raped and used you for my pleasure and amusement. You have no power but that which I grant you.  I will not take my pleasure in you until you offer yourself to me.” He explained, and Harry nodded his understanding.  “Is seeing one of the prisoners worth it Harry?” He asked curiously.

“Is there any way I could improve their situation?”  Harry asked knowing just seeing them would be selfish, and wouldn’t do any real good.

“Improve their situation?”  His Master asked amusement evident in his tone.

“Yes.”  Harry nodded and swallowed to force himself to continue.  “Healing, blankets, food, clean water.” He said listing things he was sure the prisoners wouldn’t have.

“You would give yourself to me for blankets and water?”  He asked pushing his chair back from the table a little further.

“You would whore yourself for minor comforts for your precious Order?”  Voldemort pressed making Harry blush.

He took a breath and repeated the rules in his head; obedience, respect, honesty, and care.  “Yes, Master. I would whore myself to you so that I could ease their pain.”

“What did any of them ever do to deserve your loyalty?”  The Dark Lord asked stunning Harry from his dread.

“What?  People have died for me.”  He said not understanding why he was being asked this.

“Not these people.  These people are still very much alive, and outside of your old professor you don’t even know who they are.”

Harry flinched at that because he had a better idea than his Master knew.  Should he have told Voldemort the information he had gotten from Malfoy?

“Or do you?”  The man asked sounding intrigued.  “Who exactly do you think is in the Malfoy dungeons?”

“McGonagall, Molly Weasley, and Remus Lupin.”  He answered looking at the hands in his lap. There was no reason he could think of to not give up what he knew.

“Draco told you?”  The Dark Lord asked, and Harry nodded his agreement.  “How did you pay for such information? Slytherins do not give such things away for free.”

“Information of my own,”  Harry admitted in a low voice.

“What sort of information?”  The man would not let Harry keep anything to himself.

“He was curious about my sexual experience.  I told him about what you did to me yesterday and that it was the only time I’ve been with anyone.”

“I see.  There is no harm in telling young Malfoy how much you enjoyed your Master’s touch.”  He said calmly. “How he made you cum with his hand wrapped around your cock.”

Harry’s membered twitched without his consent at the way Voldemort described the experience.

“If you kneel willingly at my feet I will provide them with clean water for a few days.”  He said, and Harry almost jumped to his feet when the Dark Lord held up his hand to stop him.  “If you continue to worship me on your knees until I cum down your throat I will further improve their conditions for a week.”

Harry watched him for a long moment as his Master sat back with a challenging smirk.  Every time he thought the man couldn’t take anything else from him, every time Harry believed he had given everything he had, Voldemort came up with something new and painful.  The man knew how to chip away at every last spec of pride that Harry didn’t even know he had left.


	9. Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Thanks to the lovely Kyoki my stories aren't complete trash! This chapter is quite... uh... explicit. You have been warned. I do feel the need to say even if someone finds pleasure in something, it doesn't make it /good/ for them. Heroin is supposed to make the user feel blissful, but that shit can still kill you.
> 
> Updates Sundays

Harry stood and moved the short distance to his Master without a word.  Voldemort made room for him between his knees as the slave lowered himself down in front of him. The Dark Lord watched him closely with hooded eyes as his hands rested on the arms of the chair, offering no help on what Harry had to do next.

With shaking hands, he reached up and unfastened the clasps on the lower part of the other man’s robe.  He pushed the fabric aside and focused entirely on the man’s lap as he explored Voldemort’s half hard member through his pants.

Harry had to take another breath before he undid laces and pulled the fabric down and exposed Voldemort’s shaft for the first time.

“Worship.”  The man reminded him, and Harry could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Yes, Master.”  Harry agreed and closed his eyes before making himself reach forward and take the man in hand.  He fondled his Master’s cock with reverence, noting the difference in size compared to his member.  He thought he was slightly larger than the Dark Lord, not that it mattered.

He leaned forward and licked the underside of the man’s shaft tasting skin and salt.  It seemed that Voldemort was completely hairless as Harry forced himself to take in every detail of what he was doing.

“Good boy.”  The Dark Lord praised making Harry’s cock twitch and bringing a blush of shame to his face.

He thought about what he would like if someone was doing this for him, and he tilted his head to run his tongue over the place where testicles met shaft.

“Suck on them.”  Voldemort moaned, his phallus coming alive with Harry’s attention.

Harry did as he was bid and carefully sucked on his Master’s balls.  He could feel himself hardening, actually enjoying the act of sucking off the man, much to his shame.  A hand rested on top of Harry’s head but did nothing to impede his actions.

“Such a good boy.”  The Dark Lord moaned as he rubbed his scalp.

Harry licked up his length once more as his hand shifted to massage his Master’s testicles while his tongue lapped against the head of his cock.  He moved on his knees, trying to make room for his hardened member without advertising his arousal. Robes were helpful with that if nothing else.

When he finally took the head of Voldemort's prick into his mouth, he lapped at the bead of precum sucked as the earthy flavor spread over his tongue.  Harry’s adrenaline spiked as he took the man in deeper and heard the moans of pleasure from the most dangerous wizard of all time.

He was doing this to the Dark Lord; it was his attention that would make the other man lose control.  He moaned around his Master’s cock and sucked on him working to show his devotion to the task.

“Harry.”  Voldemort moaned tightly, as he could feel the muscles in the other man’s legs twitch with the need to thrust.  But he was going to make Harry do every inch of the work to bring him to climax.

He took as much of the man’s member into his mouth as he could, sucking and moaning as he tried not to gag when the head nudged the back of his throat.  The Dark Lord’s hand tightened in Harry’s hair, he knew the man wanted to push into his throat, but he couldn’t bring himself to take that step.

Instead, he started to bob his head onto the man’s prick, his free hand pumping as mouth sucked, and Harry jaw started to hurt.  He looked up to Voldemort’s face to see if he could read anything in the man’s expression. When their eyes met his Master smirked, and the hold on Harry’s head became firm a moment before he came.

He held Harry down on his cock and let his head fall back against the chair as his slave worked to not gag at the new sensation.  He swallowed as best he could, hoping that his compliance would mean better comforts for his friends.

When the man fell away, Harry pulled back and wiped his mouth with his palm as he relaxed his jaw.  He was painfully hard but tried to ignore it as he waited to see what Voldemort would do next.

“Such a good boy.”  The Dark Lord said as he brushed fingers over Harry’s cheek.  “A natural little cocksucker.” He added in an affectionate tone.

Harry looked down, unable to bring himself to say anything as shame filled his gut and made his prick pulse.  He liked it. No matter why he had done it, nothing would be worse than the fact that he had enjoyed every moment of tasting the man’s cock and cum.

Voldemort cleaned himself up and redid his robes as Harry knelt in silence, unable to get the taste of his Master off his tongue.

“You should be pleased Harry, you have earned your friends quite a boon with your new found talents.”  The Dark Lord said as he forced Harry to look up at him once more. “What has you sulking so?”

Honesty.

Harry held his breath, and his throat closed.  Why did Voldemort have to ask him that? Why couldn’t he let him have just a little peace within his own mind?

“I don’t want to tell you.”  He said instead of answering.  It wasn’t lying; he was following the rules, his rules.

“But you are going to tell me anyway.”  The man said without mercy.

Obedience.

“I liked it.”  He choked the words out and pulled his face out of the Dark Lord’s grasp.  “I liked doing that to you. I didn’t want to, but I did.”

“How much did you like it?”  Voldemort asked curiously, as he leaned forward and reached between Harry’s legs.

Harry groaned as his hand moved over his hardened shaft through his robes.  He didn’t need to answer the question because he body more than replied it for him.  The Dark Lord smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek as his hand rubbed over his trapped member.

“Such a good boy, so pure to enjoy giving his Master pleasure.”  He spoke softly as he trailed kisses down Harry jaw and neck. His hand continued to massage the bulge between Harry’s legs.  “Would you like to cum for you Master?” He asked nipping at skin; Harry could feel the unnatural sharpness of Voldemort’s teeth.

“Please?”  He gasped and closed his eyes tight.  “Stop. I don’t want this.”

“No?”  The Dark Lord asked without giving into Harry’s wishes.  “Why not? Don’t you think you deserve pleasure after what a good boy you’ve been.”

“Not from you.”  Harry whimpered and shook his head.

“Your pleasure belongs to me, Harry.” He explained as his free hand held his slave by the shoulder to keep him in place.  “Everything about you belongs to me.”

“AH!”  Harry cried out as he came suddenly against Voldemort’s hand.  His own body jerked as his face crumpled in shame and self-loathing.

“None of that,”  Voldemort ordered before forcing Harry’s chin up and devoured his lips in a crushing kiss.  His hands moved to hold the back of his slave’s head against his own as he thoroughly took advantage of the way Harry gave into his will.

Harry was still shaking by the time the Dark Lord sat back in his chair.  He looked up at the man, his eyes glazed as he had been pushed past limits.  Harry felt empty of everything. There was no anger or fear or pride. He had nothing but the shame and realization that nothing would ever be okay again.

“Harry?”  Voldemort questioned drawing his attention outside of himself.  He looked up at his Master and swallowed. The man pushed hair from his face, trying to neaten the strands as he looked into Harry’s eyes.

“Yes, Master?”  He asked when the Dark Lord did not continue.

“You are precious to me.”  The man said cupping his cheek.  “You are good, and precious and deserve pleasure.  You are worth so much more than you can see. You do not deserve to be punished and used without reason.”  Voldemort’s thumb brushed something wet away from Harry’s eye. He hadn’t known he was crying.

“You are mine.  You have given me the priceless gift of your submission, and so I will take care of you.  I will protect you. Even from yourself.” He said which Harry didn’t understand. He wasn’t hurting himself, Voldemort was the one hurting him.

“Who will protect me from you Master?”  He asked feeling the small spark of anger, but it was better than the nothingness from a moment before.

“You don’t need protection from me, Harry.  In time you will come to see everything I do now, I do for your good.”

“Right.  You made me do that  _ to  _ you, for  _ my  _ good.”  Harry said as he narrowed his eyes at the lying snake in front of him.

“I didn’t  _ make  _ you do anything Harry.  I made an offer, and you took it, then I gave you release when you needed it.”  He said looking into Harry’s eyes and challenging him to deny the truth. “I took care of you.”

The fact he could feel his own cum drying in his pants was a hard thing to ignore.  Voldemort had gotten him off for a second time. This time it was because the Dark Lord was the one who got him hard in the first place.

“I need to clean up Master.”  He said because he was unable to argue the point.  Voldemort was right.

“Sit on the table and lift your robe.”  The man ordered as he shifted comfortably in his throne-like chair.

Harry frowned but reminded himself what he was doing all of this for.  He would keep people safe; his actions would lead to those in the dungeons surviving that much longer.  He stood and sat back on the table before he lifted the front of his robes as he was told.

“Remove the slacks.”  He said seeming to enjoy the show.

Harry undid the button and pulled down both slacks and the pants he wore.  It exposed him completely to his Master, but he figured that was the point.  He was sure the Dark Lord enjoyed the mess he’d made of himself.

Voldemort smiled more broadly than with an easy flick of his wrist banished both underwear and cum, leaving Harry cleaner, but more exposed.  He dropped the hem and looked away from his Master.

“You may put the trousers back on.”  He offered, and Harry swallowed as he pulled them up and redid the button.

He watched the Dark Lord stand out of the corner of his eyes.  The man placed his hand on Harry’s chest rubbing gently. “Such a good boy.  Shall we go deliver your gifts to the Order members ourselves?” He asked as if he was offering a kindness.

“I don’t want to see them, Master,”  Harry said shaking his head.

“You don’t have to yet.”  Voldemort agreed as he turned away and expected Harry to follow.

He led Harry back to his wing of the manor, but instead of going to the bedroom he cut into a room across from the bathroom Harry always used.  Looking around he found it was a lab. There were several work tables and cauldrons bubbling away. Harry’s eyes moved over everything, but Hermione had been chosen for the role of potioneer after Hogwarts, Harry knew very little about what any of it could be for.

When he looked to see what Voldemort was doing, he found the man transfiguring a pillow into what looked suspiciously like an oversized dog bed.  The man placed it in front of the fireplace, the fire glowing green from being attached to some kind of Flew network. But Harry saw no obvious places to keep powder.

“You didn’t sleep well last night; your dreams seemed fitful.”  The Dark Lord said as he was looking through a cabinet of potions.

“Things were on my mind Master.”  He said as his eyes shifted back to the dog bed.  He knew what was coming, but he suddenly felt so tired that he didn’t know if he could bring himself to care.  But he still felt the need to comment. “I’m not a dog.”

“It is just a comfortable, out of the way place for you to lay down Harry.”  He said as he motioned him towards the bed. “Don’t overthink it. Take this.”  He ordered as he handed him a small purple vial. “Dreamless sleep.” He explained as he guided Harry to kneel on the bed.

Harry nodded.  Sleep would be good.  If it turned out it was a trick, there wasn’t a thing Harry could do about it.  He took the potion and curled on his side so he wouldn’t put too much weight on his still-healing back.  After that, he didn’t even remember putting the vial down.


	10. Settled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Thanks to Kyoki for being an awesome beta!

“...doesn’t have enough trust to be privileged to the details just yet.”  Lucius’ spoke in a soft clear tone. “Many wanted to storm the manor without any plan, but Potter’s mudblood insisted otherwise.”

Harry had no idea how long he had slept for, but he felt better than he had all day.  It seemed while he was out Voldemort was having private conversations right in the same room.  He kept himself still, his breathing even as if he was still asleep.

“And they’re listening to her?  Your spy cannot swing opinion differently?”  The Dark Lord asked, his tone distracted.

“Her connection to Potter has given her word weight within their organization,”  Malfoy explained sounding mystified that anyone would trust his friends.

“What do you think Harry?  Is it her connection to you that gives her power within the Order?”  His Master asked making it quite clear that he knew Harry was awake. He wondered if he would get in trouble for pretending.  Honesty.

He sat up slowly and looked over at the two men.  Voldemort was brewing as Lucius stood a short distance away with a stack of letters in his hands.

“Hermione is a brilliant witch in her own right.  She knows that you’ll protect me with everything you have.  She knows, exactly what I am.”

“What are you, Potter?”  Lucius asked with a sneer as if he was making some kind of a joke for his Lord.

Before Harry could answer, Voldemort cut in.  “He is  _ mine _ .”  He said sharply as if that was all the answer Lucius should need.

“Of course my Lord.”  The man agreed, and Harry looked around the lab again.  He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do now that he was awake.

The sleep had also helped to separate him from what had happened this morning.  It was like his mind was treating it as a dream, something someone else had done.

“Shall I go inform Bella of the change in plan?”  The Death Eater asked trying to stay calm in the face of his Lord’s annoyance.

“Go.” He agreed, dismissing the man without looking at him.

Harry moved into a seated position to get comfortable while he decided what he could get away with.

“May I use the loo Master?” He asked as the change in position reminded of pressure in his bladder.

“Do you need to relieve yourself, or are you just looking for a way to get out of my sight?”  The man asked without emotion.

“I need to take a piss.  But I am sure I can’t stop you from watching if that is something you’re interested in.”  He said and noticed Voldemort’s face twitch in a smirk.

“It is not.  You may go, but come directly back once you are finished.”

“Yes, Master.”  He said as he got to his feet and headed across the hall to the bathroom.  He took his time washing his hands after, as he tried to think of ways to stay occupied while in a potions lab he understood nothing about.  If it were Hermione, she would be able to study what the Dark Lord was doing and gain insight from that. It was not a talent Harry had.

Unable to delay any longer Harry went back to the lab and stood by the door as he watched the Dark Lord.

“What am I supposed to do Master?”  He asked because he didn’t think that touching things without permission would get him very far in this room.

“Go sit by the fire,”  Voldemort said motioning his hand in the direction of Harry’s dog bed.  Harry did as he was told and sat down the middle of the cushion before moving into a cross-legged position so he could watch his Master.

“What am I supposed to do?”  He asked again because he didn’t like being idle.  Harry was always doing something for someone, always staying active and ahead of his tasks.  He wasn’t good at doing  _ nothing _ .

He thought about the time after dinner the night before where Voldemort had him kneel with his head rested on his Master’s leg.  That had felt different than now. The Dark Lord had been touching him; it had been almost soothing. Now Harry only felt anxious.  He told himself it was because of how worn out he had been after yesterday’s events; Harry glanced up at the man to notice he was being watched.

“You don’t like being inactive do you Harry?”  He asked then turned back to whatever potion he was working on.  “What did you do in your free time back before you went to Hogwarts?” He asked curiously.

“I didn’t have free time.”  He said feeling uncomfortable talking about anything before Hogwarts.  “I had chores. Do you want to give me chores?” He asked, and he saw a smirk curve the man’s lipless face as something that Harry didn’t think he would like occurred to him.

“You are not that sort of slave Harry, not to me.”  He said instead of saying whatever idea had made him smile.

“No.  I’m a feral beast you are working to domesticate,”  Harry said looking around again for something for him to do.  “Could I at least have a book?” He asked eyeing a shelf full on them.

“I doubt any of those would be of interest; they are far beyond NEWTs level.”

“Of course Master.”  He said remembering it had been a while since he had used the title.

Obedience. Respect. Honesty. Care.  Harry repeated the words in his head as he tried to stop fidgeting and causing a distraction.  “May I go for walk Master?” He asked unsure of the limits he had, or the freedoms.

“No.  You are something precious, something that must be cared for and watched.”  He explained, and Harry frowned.

“I can walk on my own.  I’ve been doing it my whole life.  I swear I won’t try to run away. I know what you would do if I tried.”  He said then took a deep breath as he realized his anxiety was turning to anger.  

Obedience. Respect. Honesty. Care.  These were the things that kept those Harry cared about safe.

“Come kneel here,”  Voldemort ordered pointing to a spot just next to him.

Harry realized he was in trouble and tensed but pushed himself to his feet so he could kneel next to the Dark Lord.  Voldemort rested his hand on the back of Harry’s neck for a short time before turning back to his work. As he continued to brew, he would move short distances away from Harry, but it was never longer than a minute or two before he was touching him again.  They were small, simple touches; a brush through his hair, a stroke over his neck or cheek.

Harry didn’t know how much time had passed before he realized that the anxiety had cooled, and though his knees ached, he was dazedly content to kneel by the Dark Lord’s work table.  What was  _ wrong  _ with him?  How was he so settled and relaxed around the man who had murdered his parents as well as so many others?

It had been little more than a day of actually submitting to his Master, how could be so lost already?  He had heard of people falling for their captors, but he was pretty sure that was supposed to take years, not 24 hours.

“Shhh.”  Voldemort crouched down in front of him and brushed a handkerchief under his eyes.  He had been crying again. The Dark Lord made Harry look into his eyes. “It is okay Harry.  Your Master is right here.”

Harry had a sudden desire to push himself the short distance forward and kiss the older man.  He squeezed his eyes shut instead and tried to pull away.

“I don’t like this Master.”  He said as his hands formed fists at his sides.  “I don’t understand what is happening to me.”

“You don’t have to understand Harry.  It is my job to understand and yours to follow your rules.”  He said and kissed Harry’s forehead before standing once more.  “We are done in here for now. We will go for a walk; you seem to need to expel some energy.”

Harry nodded and swallowed thickly, as he got to his feet.  The Dark Lord placed a hand on the back of his neck as he led his prize through the house.  Harry had no idea where they were going, all he could focus on was the sensation of Voldemort’s cool hand against his skin. He felt safe.  Nothing bad would happen as long as that hand was touching him.

He shook the feeling away and bit his lip hard enough to hurt.  He blamed the healer for making him feel things that he didn’t want.  She had made him think about the Dark Lord as someone he could be safe with, and it was messing with him.

When they descended yet another set of stairs, Harry wondered if any wizarding house actually made sense.  The walls shifted from wood panels to rough stone, and Harry froze where he was as he caught the copper scent of blood.

Standing directly behind him, his hand still firmly in place on Harry’s neck, Voldemort leaned forward and kissed just under his ear before speaking.

“You need to see those you are protecting from me.  It will help to remind you why you follow the rules.”  He explained as he pushed a little just to get Harry moving once again.

The bottom level of the manor seemed as if it was a spacious naturally forming cavern that has been broken up into cells by rows of iron bars.  The three order members each had their own cage, but there were a few empty ones as well. It looked as if they had recently been moved around. The stone was damp as if it was recently cleaned.  They were each sitting on a slightly padded pallet and had what looked like a clean blanket.

“As you can see Harry, I keep my word.”

“Harry!”  It was Mrs. Weasley that spoke first, he knew from the reports she had been in captivity the shortest amount of time.  Her eyes moved over his face as if searching to make sure he was unharmed; then they darted to where his Master’s hand held his neck.

“You monster!  Get your hands off of him!”  She yelled and shook the bars.  “Don’t you dare harm a hair on that boy’s head, or you will have to deal with  _ me _ !”

“And me,”  Lupin growled as he limped towards the closest wall of bars.

“It’s probably not Harry,”  McGonagall said without getting off her pallet.  She looked tired, with bruising under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in years.  “He’s used tricks like this before.”

“I assure you, Minerva, this is Harry,”  Voldemort said as his hand ran down his back and pushed at the small of his back so that he had to step closer to the cells.  “I thought I would give you three a chance to thank him.”

“He looks ill.  What have you done to him?”  Mrs. Weasley snapped at the Dark Lord.  She looked ready to burst into tears.

All Harry wanted to do at that moment was to turn and press his face into Voldemort’s chest so he wouldn’t have to see the way they were looking at him.

“Please, can we go?”  He said as he throat closed around the word Master.  He didn’t want to use that word in front of these people.

“Not until they thank you for their new pallets and such.”  His Master said pushing him closer to the cells.

“What is he talking about Harry?”  Lupin asked as his nose tipped up into the air as if he could smell what Harry had done.

“I’ve made a deal with him,”  Harry said because he knew the Dark Lord wouldn’t let him leave until he confessed to those who would be benefiting from his control.  “As long as I serve him you all will be safe. He won’t kill anyone needlessly.”

“Mr. Potter, you should know better,”  McGonagall said speaking for the first time.  “The Dark Lord lies, he is going to hurt you and everyone else.” Her words were a dire warning.

His Master’s hand moved up Harry’s back and into his hair.  “You’re wrong Minerva; I would never hurt Harry.” He said as he messaged fingers against the young man’s scalp.  “Not now that I know the truth.”

Harry closed his eyes and tried to block out everything he was feeling.  He didn’t want Voldemort to expose what he was doing to him, but his Master seemed determined to do just that.

“He’ll make you hurt and even kill your own friends.”  She said sounding all the more worried as she observed the two.  The other Order members had gone silent.

“I’m not the one that turned the boy into a killer Minerva. I am not the one that crafted him into a weapon, and now that I know what he really is.  I will heal all the damage that  _ your lot  _ has done to him.”

“You’re sick.”  His old professor snapped, and Harry’s eyes came open as saw the hatred in her eyes.  He knew the expression was for the Dark Lord, but it hit him in the gut. If Voldemort was sick, what did it make Harry that he felt better at his feet?

“One of you  _ will _ thank him for your improved conditions.”  The Dark Lord pressed, narrowing his eyes on the three of them.

“Please Master, I don’t want this.”  Harry gasped without thinking. His words stunned all three.  He could see in their eyes they would argue more, they would put up their empty words about protecting him.  They couldn’t protect him, not in here. He wasn’t so sure they  _ ever  _ protected him.  “Please, can we go?”  He asked as the three watched him and he looked to the floor.

“Yes Harry, I think we can.”  Voldemort agreed and allowed Harry to turn away from the others to head back up to the Manor.

“Maybe it wasn’t Harry?”  Mrs. Weasley commented sounding hopeful but worried.

“No Molly, that was most definitely Mr. Potter.”  McGonagall sounded defeated as he made it to the top of the stairs.


	11. Sinful Contentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will be in charge of Harry's day to day life when his Master is working?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Thanks to Kyoki again for looking over my chapters! Updates every Sunday!

“Have you put some kind of spell on me?”  Harry asked in a dreamy voice as he knelt at his Master’s knee.  Voldemort was playing with a few strands of hair at the back of Harry’s neck as he read his book.  It seemed it would become a nightly ritual for him to kneel while the Dark Lord read for enjoyment.  Harry had just been thinking that he wouldn’t mind ending every day just like this when it occurred to him that his Master might be using magic to make him feel more at peace.

“No Harry.  I have not put any spell on you that you do not already know about.”  He said as he set the book aside, giving Harry his full attention. “It is time for you to rest and allow someone else to make the hard choices.”

There was a knock on the door before Harry could say anything to that ridiculous statement.  He remembered then about Malfoy and Rabastan. He straightened his back, so he was no longer leaning on the Dark Lord and shifted his body, so he wasn’t quite so on display.

“Enter,”  Voldemort called smirking down at Harry as he seemed to be amused with his movements.

Both men entered at once, and Harry could feel the Rabastan’s hungry gaze as well as Malfoy’s curious one.

“Neither of you are here for _your_ entertainment.”  His Master said dryly.

“My apologies my Lord.  I was not properly prepared for the sight of him fully disrobed.”  Malfoy spoke apologetically. “I went ahead and made a timetable for him to follow, including everything we spoke of before.”  He went on to say cutting off any chance his uncle had at being the first to present.

He handed the Dark Lord a scroll to look over, and Harry wondered what they had talked about.  The idea of having something to do with his day made him both nervous and excited. He needed to feel like he was useful, but he did not wish to help Voldemort in hurting people.

“This is quite thorough and organized.”  His Master said sounding quite pleased.

“Of course anything can be moved or canceled if you have personal need of him,”  Malfoy added bowing his head.

“You’re willing to oversee all of this?”  Voldemort asked motioning to the paper.

“As of now I do not add much to the war effort, I see this as my chance to be of better use to you my Lord.  Rabastan on the other hand already has many important duties at both Hogwarts and St Mungos.”

“That is true.”  The Dark Lord confirmed turning his attention to the other man in the room.  “How do you feel you would be a better choice for my slave’s keeper?” He asked the older man.

“You know I love my nephew, but your slave needs a firm hand, my Lord.  The boy has already shown himself too weak to take on a responsibility of this importance.”

“Where are your timetables and plans for Harry?” His Master asked and looked over at Draco, who was already smirking.  He felt safe that Malfoy would be chosen as his keeper, the Dark Lord would not hand him over to someone who would be a danger.

Harry blinked at his thought and turned pink as he frowned.  He needed to stop thinking of Voldemort as a safe harbor. It was ridiculous and a danger.

“Your boy needs something a little more flexible than that fancy boy junk,”  Rabastan said as he waved his hand as Draco’s work. He handed over a scroll of his own with a wide smirk as if he knew he would be chosen.

Harry closed his eyes as he felt his Master’s hand once again at the back of his neck, gently stroking.

“I see.  Do you think I will lend out my property for your pleasure and call it _work_?”  He asked, and Harry let his eyes close at the soothing way the Dark Lord touched him.  “Rabastan you are dismissed, you will return to your normal duties tomorrow, and if I see you at the Manor before I have personally called for you, I will make you _regret_ it.”

“My Lord?”  The older man asked, he seemed shocked he had not gotten the assessment.  “I have served you loyal-”

“ _Leave_.  Before I change my mind and punish you now.”

“My Lord.”  He said bowing before he backed out of the room.  Even Rabastan seemed to be smart enough to know when to exit.

Voldemort sighed.  “I must spend much of the day tomorrow away from the Manor once more.  Are you able to have everything in place to start this timetable so soon?”

“I will make sure of it my Lord.  I understand the honor of this service; I will not let you down.”  Malfoy said bowing.

“Does he understand the true honor I bestow on him, my precious?”  His Master asked bringing Harry out of his idle thoughts.

“No Master.  I hinted, but I didn’t tell him.”  Harry said as he swallowed and looked up into the Dark Lord’s eyes.

“Tell him now.  I want him to understand the weight of his duties fully.”  Voldemort said pulling lightly on Harry’s hair, so he sat up fully and looked Malfoy in the eyes.  The blond was looking between them curiously.

“I carry a piece of my Master’s soul,”  Harry said because he couldn't think of a better way to say it.  Malfoy would understand how important that would be to Voldemort.

“Like a Horcrux?”  The blond asked sounding rather fascinated by the idea.  “A living Horcrux?”

“Exactly.  It is best if this information does not leave this room, and you will understand that if you are doing this with the illusion that someday I would let you have him, keep him, or use him, you are mistaken.  Harry will always be _mine_.”

“Of course, my Lord.”  Malfoy bowed deeply. “Thank you for this honor; I will not fail you.”  He said bowing even lower.

“Go, I am sure you have things you need to prepare for Harry’s big day.”  Voldemort dismissed the other man, and he left with murmured gratitude and more bows.

“What am I doing with Draco?”  Harry asked as he looked up at his Master.

“I could tell this afternoon that you needed more to keep you from acting out,”  Voldemort said as he wrapped his fingers around Harry’s throat. “Tell me your rules.  Who is your Master?”

“Obedience, respect, honesty, and care,”  Harry said as his eyes fluttered closed. “You are my Master.”  He said swallowing as his heart raced. He wondered if Voldemort would touch him again, he felt himself twitch at the thought, knowing full well he was exposed, and the Dark Lord could see precisely how his proximity affected him.

His Master’s hold on his neck tightened just a bit, and Harry’s could hear the blood rushing through his veins.  He could feel himself getting excited. Shame flooded him, and he frowned as he reminded himself why he was submitting.

He didn’t _like_ kneeling to the Dark Lord.  The _only_ reason he was kneeling, the _only_ reason he was following the rules and being a _good boy_ was so that Voldemort wouldn’t hurt anyone else.

“Good boy.  Drink this so you can get some rest tonight.”  Voldemort said pressing a glass to his lips. Harry drank without opening his eyes.

Harry woke the next morning, unsure what had brought him out of sleep.  He was laying on the soft rug in front of the fireplace and took in a slow breath.  He liked it on his carpet; he was safe and content to sleep on the warm, soft spot meant just for him.

He sat up with a start and shook his head blushing deeply.   _Normal_ people did not like sleeping on the floor.  There was something wrong with him.  How was his Master making him feel so _content_?

He looked around the room and realized it was predawn, and the Dark Lord was still sleeping.  Looking at the sky outside the large windows Harry could tell the colors were just shifting to gray.  The sun would peek over the horizon within the hour.

He laid back on the rug, the welts on his back healed enough to take his weight and palmed his half hard member.  He forced himself to think of Ginny, to think of something _healthy,_ as his hand his hand moved up and down his length.

Voldemort didn’t control _everything_ about him.  He could have this private moment without the dark man’s taint.  He’d liked to think of Ginny under him as much as he’d thought of Malfoy fucking him into the mattress.  He focused his mind on the sweet way she smelled, on the way she smiled when he kissed her.

His breathing changed as he got closer to his peak, he smiled to himself, feeling empowered as he brought this pleasure without any of the Dark Lord’s corruption.  He could fight this strange need growing inside of him. The Ginny in his mind would look up at him with love in her eyes as he kissed her. He imagined how he would make love slowly and how the pleasure would build.

He was so close to cuming that he held his breath and moved his hand faster.  “Ginny.” He breathed as he came and panted for her as his released filled him with a wonderful sense of relief.  He wasn’t completely broken; he could still have that.

He glanced over to check that his Master was still asleep, then slowly got up and walked as quietly as he could to the bathroom to clean himself up.  He decided to take his bath so that if Voldemort woke while he was gone, he could have a reason without actually lying.

When Harry returned to the room, the Dark Lord looked up from his place on the bed.

“I woke up early.”  He said without his Master asking for any information on where he had been.

“I realize, why did you feel the need to bathe?”  He asked, and Harry swallowed because him asking that was not part of the plan.

“I bathe every morning Master.”  He said because at least that was true and maybe the other man would take it as an answer to his question.  The man just tilted his head and waited for Harry to continue. He looked to the floor and bit his cheek. “I…”  He started and reminded himself that his pride could get people hurt. “I wanted to clean up after my morning wank.”  He said in a rush.

“You gave yourself pleasure this morning while I slept.”  The man said as he got out of bed and started to remove his sleeping robes.

“You never said it was against the rules,”  Harry said as he looked away from the imposing figure of his Master.  He didn’t want to think of the man’s pale slim body.

“You know perfectly well to whom your pleasure belongs.  Who Harry?” He asked coldly.

“You Master,”  Harry said blushing in shame as the man picked apart his one moment of self-relief.

“It is why you tried to hide it from me, is it not?”  He asked as he moved towards Harry.

“Yes, Master.”  He murmured before Voldemort took hold of his chin and forced him to look into his eyes.

“Obedience.  Honesty.” He said in a clear tone.  Harry was in trouble, he _would_ be punished, but that would be okay.  Harry had broken the rules. His Master was making it clear.  It was better when Harry wasn’t allowed to get away with things.  It was safer when rules were always enforced.

“If you try and block me I will make the punishment worse.”  He told Harry before he felt the man wordlessly slip into Harry’s mind.  He let out a gasp at the slight pain of the intrusion but worked to do nothing to restrict the man’s access.

He brought up the memory of Harry wanking as he thought about Ginny and her beautifully soft body he could only imagine because he had never seen much of it in real life.  The Dark Lord then looked further back; he made Harry relive the scene in the dining hall yesterday, made him compare how it felt to cum at Voldemort’s hands versus his own.

“You enjoyed the feel of your Master far more than imagining that girl’s body.”  His Master whispered, and he could feel the long spider-like fingers wrap around his shaft as the Dark Lord pulled out of his head.  “Wouldn’t you rather have what is _real_ , Harry?”  He asked as he stroked his hand up and down Harry’s hardening cock.

“Please.  I just wanted something that wasn’t you.”  Harry said, and the hand on his member tightened to an almost painful level but never stopped stroking.

He had closed his eyes at some point during the legilimency, now Voldemort brushed a thumb over his lips.  “Look at me.” He coaxed as his hand worked over Harry’s length.

Harry looked up into the red orbs as his hands balled into fists at his sides.  He had the impulse to reach out and touch Voldemort chest, to hold his shoulders as the man assaulted his manhood.

“Good boy.”  He hissed, a cruel smile forming on his lipless face.  “You have given yourself to me Harry. There is nothing else for you, but me.” He explained slowly then pulled away suddenly, leaving Harry unable to stay on his feet.

He dropped to his knees, his body painfully aroused again by his Master’s attention, but somewhat relieved he hadn’t cum in the man’s hand.

“Look at me.”  The Dark Lord ordered, and Harry looked up into his face.  He was standing completely naked before Harry. He couldn’t help but notice the man’s pale member was hardly moved by what he had just been doing to Harry.

“Obedience.  Honesty.” He repeated the rules Harry had broken this morning.  “You will kneel there with your hands behind your back and think only about your Master, and how it felt to pleasure me yesterday.  I want you to remember every detail of how my phallus felt sliding against your tongue, how my cum tasted, and how _very_ aroused you were by servicing _me_.”

“Yes, Master.”  Harry acknowledged and closed his eyes as he tried to focus on the events of yesterday.  He worked to be good and do as he was told. He _needed_ to be good so that he could be forgiven so that no one would get hurt because of his weakness.

He heard Voldemort leave him alone and head into the ensuite bathroom.  He thought about how it had felt to lick his Master’s cock and suck on his balls as he listened to the water run.  His shaft stayed hard as he continually fueled his arousal with thoughts and images of pleasing his Master.

His imaginings drifted to things that hadn’t happened, like how it would feel to take the Dark Lord into his throat, how it would be if the man had bent him over the table yesterday and fucked him after the blow job.

Harry was trembling with want by the time the water turned off.  He knelt there hoping his Master would come back and let him suck his cock once more, or fuck him into the mattress, floor, or desk.  Harry didn’t care. The punishment erased all sense of empowerment Harry had had over getting himself off.

He could feel tears running down his face as he felt the shame of how easy it was for him to want Voldemort.  How he now knew the other man was already the central pillar in this new life. He would have nothing but the Dark Lord.

“You have done well Harry.”  His Master's voice jarred Harry out of his thoughts.  “You took your punishment well. You are a good boy.” He said as he wiped away Harry’s tears.  “Now get dressed, we will be expected at breakfast soon.”

Harry couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his lips as he knew he would not be permitted to do anything about the painful arousal; this was part of the punishment; he would have no relief.

“Yes, Master.”


	12. Assessment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry starts his new schedule at the Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Sunday

Harry slumped his shoulders a little as they walked down to breakfast.  The fact that his Master insisted on holding him by the back of the neck as they moved was not helping Harry calm his arousal.  He was going to have to face a room full of Death Eaters with his cock hard enough to drive a nail into a board.

He bit his cheek as they entered the dining hall and kept his eyes forward while Voldemort guided him to the chair next to his own.

“Morning my Lord.”  Bellatrix greeted with an almost purr as she sought out the Dark Lord’s attention.

“Bella, is Rodolphus not joining us for breakfast?”  Voldemort asked, and Harry glanced over to see that neither of the Lestrange brothers was present.  Bellatrix moved closer to them and sat in the seat directly next to Harry as she leaned in to be closer to her Lord.

“You know how the boys are.  You have banished Rabastan so he feels me must join him in exile.”  She said sounding as if she thought they were being childish. “I am sure you had a good reason my Lord, but it has left me quite without  _ company _ .”

Harry held his breath.  He had known that Bellatrix and the Dark Lord were lovers.  The affair was well documented by the Order.  He had witnessed the way she fawned over Voldemort on many previous occasions.  But this was the first time he wanted to pick up his fork and stab her in the leg because of it.

The food appeared then, and Harry forced himself to focus on that instead of analyzing anything or allow himself to look and see the Dark Lord’s reaction to her advances.  He didn’t care.

“I am quite busy today Bella,”  Voldemort said in an indulging tone.

“Tonight my bed will be quite cold.”  She said leaning a bit more as if Harry was not sitting right between the two of them.

Just as Harry’s hand wrapped around the knife next to his plate, it vanished from his grasp.  Confused he looked at his Master and found the man was focused on Bellatrix. Looking around the table, he noticed Malfoy smirking at him as he set a second knife down on the table.  Harry scowled at the other boy and tried to focus on his eggs.

“You know, I prefer my bed, Bella.”  His Master said which relaxed Harry a bit.  He was turning the woman down. It would be alright.

“I realize my Lord.”  She said as her elbow shifted Harry’s plate in her bid to get closer to the Dark Lord.  “I would be more than honored to help you keep it warm.”

Harry shot to his feet at that.  The woman had been close enough to touch him.  This woman who had killed Sirius, who had hurt so many people, who was just as bad as the Dark Lord himself, had practically tried to climb into Harry's lap and he had had enough.  He wanted to break her delicate looking neck.  He took a slow breath and closed his eyes. They deserved each other. Harry was  _ not _ jealous.

It took a few moments before he realized the room had gone silent.  He opened his eyes and saw his Master smirking up at him curiously. Bellatrix looked very smug.

“I don’t like her touching me.  I was going to break a rule.” Harry said because it was as much of the truth as he wanted to admit to in front of all the Death Eaters.  “May I go, Master?” He asked because he didn’t like that everyone was staring at him.

“No, Harry.  You haven’t finished your breakfast.”  The Dark Lord said motioning to the plate still full of scrambled eggs.

Bella was leaning on the arm of his chair and smirking at him as if daring him to come close to her once more.  With a start he realized he had to thank her for one thing, her proximity had utterly crushed his arousal.

Harry stood, unsure of what to do.  He glanced to his Master’s other side and found Lucius sitting comfortably.  He did not have the amusement on his face that Bellatrix did, but he would not move for Harry.

He snatched up his plate and fork so he could stand while he finished his meal.

“Sit, Harry,”  Voldemort ordered.  Harry looked at his Master as he swallowed a large bite, then dropped to his knees and sat next to his chair.  He preferred eating on the ground rather than putting himself within her reach.

The Dark Lord ran fingers through Harry’s hair as he ate.  “Good boy.” He said before turning his attention back to Bellatrix.

“I don’t think my slave likes you, Bella.” He said as if he were commenting on the weather.

“You have quite a little beast on your hands, my Lord.  You know I am here if you ever need help disciplining him.  Like with the  _ others _ .”  She continued to taunt as she directed her last word at Harry.

“Harry is special Bella.  Harry I mean to keep.” He explained as he played with Harry’s hair.

“Pity.  But of course, anything that pleases you, my Lord.”  She said as she shifted herself into the chair he had vacated.  “And tonight? I would so much like to please you.” She purred.

“I will consider it Bella; we will see what kind of day I have.”  He said making Harry bite the inside of his cheek and redouble his focus on finishing the food on his plate.

“I will breathlessly await you call, my Lord.”  The woman said happily.

Harry slammed down his plate a little too hard when he was done with his eggs and looked up at Voldemort.

“May I go, Master?”  He asked not wishing to witness any more of what went on between the two of them.

“Draco will take you.”  He said motioning for Harry to stand.  “Remember your rules.” He reminded before Harry turned away and waited for Malfoy by the door.

The moment they were out in the hall Draco was laughing at him.  “Hard to be a good boy when Aunt Bella is being a bitch?” He asked happily.

“I wanted to snap her neck.  It’s pretty small; I could have done it.”  Harry said with his fists at his sides.

“Don’t like the idea of sharing the Dark Lord’s cock?”  Draco asked cruelly. “Better get used to it, they’ve been fuck buddies since my 5th year at least.  I’m pretty sure they have been fucking since before we were born.”

“I don’t care what my Master does with his cock,”  Harry said firmly, as he followed Draco's lead through the house.

“Honesty.”  Malfoy reminded him with a smirk.  “I’m acting as the Dark Lord’s proxy.”

Harry closed his eyes and took a breath.  “I don’t know why I care.” He corrected himself knowing that Draco would have to tell about any rule breaking this time.

“Have you seen it yet?”  He asked teasingly.

“Yes,”  Harry answered and sighed.  “He says he isn’t going to make me do anything to him unless I agree.”  He said before Draco could ask any further questions. “Where are we going?”

“The gymnasium,”  Malfoy answered as if it was perfectly normal to have a gym in one’s house.  “The Dark Lord thinks you need a physical outlet, and I have to agree. Maybe if you’re good for a while, we can play quidditch, but for now, I set up training in weightlifting and boxing.”

Harry licked his lips as he thought about that plan and nodded.  He felt that punching things would be very soothing for him after the last few days.

“Thank you.”  He said after a moment.

“Life here isn’t going to be that bad for you Potter.  That is, as long as you, keep being a good boy.”

Harry swallowed.  After being called those two words so many times over the past few days he was starting to get used to it, he was beginning to feel pleasure when his Master said them with pride.  But hearing them from Malfoy made him frown.

“Please don’t.”

“Really?  But when the Dark Lord called you that you got such a pretty little expression on your face.”  Draco said sounding sincere.

“Everything is different with him.  I hate that it’s different, but it is.”  Harry said wanting his old rival to understand.

“Yeah.  You seem different, with him.”  Draco agreed as he moved toward to open a large door.  It opened up into a large room with hardwood floors with a track painted around the border of the room. In the center, there was a boxing ring with a padded floor and next to it a collection of weights and things Harry didn’t recognize.

“It’s hard to explain.  I know he's evil and all of this is a manipulation to control me.  Everything he does is just twisting things. But even though I know what he is doing, when he touches me…”  Harry licked his lips not looking at Malfoy then shakes his head as he doesn’t know what he is trying to say.

“Ever think that maybe it's because he's the first person that has ever actually tried to take care of you?  Everyone uses you Potter, no one in that little group of yours ever thought about your needs first.”

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head.  It was useless talking about it with Malfoy; the other man wanted him under the Dark Lord’s thumb just as much as anyone else there.  Before he was forced to respond, a wizard Harry didn’t know walked into the room from the other side. He wasn’t wearing usual robes, but odd looking ones that cut off at the knee.

“Get him changed; I’ll be ready to start in ten minutes.”  The man said looking at his keeper.

“Come on Harry; the changing room is this way,”  Draco said, and Harry followed.

Ten minutes later Harry was dressed in the same odd robe, with a pair of dragonhide trainers that felt more comfortable than they looked.  He guessed they were enchanted because wizards could simply cheat at things like that.

“Today I just what to get an assessment of where he is physical.”  The trainer said as they entered the gym. “To start, I want him to do as many pushups as he can in one minute.”  He said pointing to some clear space on the matted floor.

Harry frowned and looked back and forth between Malfoy and the trainer.  It felt odd that the man wasn’t talking to him directly.

“Potter pushups.”  Draco prompted with a smile as if everything was normal.  With a shake of his head Harry moved down into a pushup position and when the man said go did as many as he could as fast as he could.

Next, the man had Malfoy tell him to do sit-ups for a minute.  Other exercises followed, but the trainer never touched him or addressed him directly.  It became odder and odder as the time wore on.

“Is he not allowed to talk to me? How is that going to work?”  Harry asked finally unable to ignore the situation.

“I’ll always be here,”  Malfoy said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“It’s still weird.”  Harry told him and other boy laughed.

“Maybe a bit weird, but it is so you don’t get confused about authority.”  He explained, and Harry nodded as he thought about that.

“Okay, that is about it.  Can you have him run the track while I finish up my notes?”  The trainer asked. Harry didn’t even know the man’s name, and they had just spent the better part of the morning not talking to each other.  “He should take an easy pace; I want him to jog for as long as he can until time runs out.”

“He understands,”  Malfoy said and motioned with his head for Harry to follow the direction.

“How much longer till time runs out?”  He asked as he started to jog around the track.  This part felt better than all the other things the man had him do.  But he had to admit it was nice to move, nice to have something physical on which to focus.

“Another half an hour, think you can go for that long?”  The blond asked as he watched him move around the track.

“If I pace myself.” Harry said with a nod.

“Then we’ll get you some lunch.  After that, we are going to work on a special project.  Today it’s animagus research.” He revealed making Harry slow to a stop, stunned by the announcement.  “Keep going.” He ordered.

“I don’t have a wand.”  Harry pointed out as he started to jog again.  “You need a wand to become an animagus, don’t you?”

“We will see, but I'm sure if you do well in the research, and you're good he will let have a wand to do the ritual.  It’s just something to focus on, something to learn.” Draco explained.

Harry nodded as he moved.  “You said it is today’s project?  What other projects will I have?” He asked curiously.

“I thought learning a musical instrument could be interesting.  I have a teacher coming tomorrow. Do you have a preference for the instrument?”  Malfoy asked, and Harry frowned.

“I don’t know how to read music.”  He admitted with a shake of his head.

“I figured we would have to start with the basics, but you can learn.  Is there an interment you would prefer over another. Because I thought you would look pretty with a clarinet between your lips.”

Harry tried not to blush as he shook his head.  “I don’t care. When would I ever use such a skill?”

“You’re a pleasure slave Harry, music and poetry are now more useful than dueling and punching.”  Malfoy teased, but Harry couldn’t look at him.

Was he a pleasure slave?  He frowned and thought again about what his focus had been on since coming to the Manor.  His pleasure belonged to his Master along with everything else. Voldemort never questioned him about the Order, never made him fight.  As far as he could tell, Harry existed to be touched by his Master. He was a pleasure slave.

“Clarinet will be fine.”  He said not looking at anyone as he let the information sink into his skin.

“I also thought we would have you practice a variety of strategy games like chess and go, and of course you will have a weekly session with Healer Waren.”  Malfoy continued as if Harry was not struggling with his composure.

“Tell him to stop.  I need to talk to you.”  The trainer said, and Harry slowed to a stop before Draco could pass along the message.  He walked over to stand next to Malfoy wishing to know what the man had to say.

“He’s in decent condition.  I want to work on stabilizing a few muscle groups before we move on to formal boxing.  Probably no more than a month. But I will need permission to touch him once we get into the boxing portion, to start at least he is going to leave here with bruises.”

“I will speak to the Dark Lord about your concern,”  Malfoy said as they completely left Harry out of the conversation.

“He can hit the showers now, but he should be ready to work the moment my session starts tomorrow.”  The trainer put in his last word before heading over to a bag.

“Shower Harry, you smell.”  Draco teased with a wrinkle of his nose.

After lunch, they went to the Malfoy library so Harry could start his research project.  He walked around without direction while Draco made him start from scratch to find what he needed.  A few hours later Harry sat on the ground with his back propped against the couch where Draco was reading his own book.

He had three books open in front of him as he took careful notes from each.

“I have to keep a mandrake leaf in my mouth for a month?”  Harry questioned pulling one of the books into his lap.

“What?”

“I have to keep a mandrake leaf in my mouth for a month without accidentally swallowing it or spitting it out.”  He said as he went over the list of things one needed for the potion needed for the ritual. “How does anyone do that?”

“One of the reasons why there are so few animagus.  It is quite a useful skill; if it were easy, there would be more.”  Draco pointed out.

“None of the ingredients looks easy, but that is the only one I would have to prepare myself,” Harry said as he started making notes again.

“Ingredients to what?”  Malfoy asked distractedly as his eyes fell back on his own book.

“The ritual is based mostly on a potion that you drink at a specific time.” He explained.  He was rather interesting magic, and he was curious that his father and friends had accomplished it so young.

“I'm glad you’re interested in this Harry,”  Draco said a few minutes later while Harry had gone back to reading.  He looked up at the other man then at the clock hanging on the wall.

“Today was better.  Thanks for this.” He said before looking at his lap.

“You’re welcome, Potter.”


	13. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry doesn't much like their dinner guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates on Sundays

Malfoy allowed him to take the books from the library with him when he had to return to Voldemort’s room.  He set them in the bottom of his wardrobe figuring that was a safe place for them. His Master had not yet returned, so Harry undressed as was expected.

He picked up one of his books and notes and sat on the rug reading more until the table appeared in the center of the room as it had the previous days.  He set his things under Voldemort’s chair by the fireplace and moved next to his Master’s chair.

He knelt there without noticing the table had two chairs pulled up to it.  He just acted on the part of the routine he already knew. When the Dark Lord entered to find Harry already kneeling in place he smiled and ran his fingers through his hair as he passed.

“We are going to have a guest for dinner this evening, Harry.”  He said seeming to be in a good mood. Harry froze as breakfast suddenly came back to him.

“Bellatrix, Master?”  He asked to be sure his instincts were correct.  He hoped they were wrong.

“Indeed, more likely than not she will be staying most of the night.”  The man explained, and Harry nodded as he stared off into space. He wasn’t sure if he could handle the night his Master was describing.

“I should…”  He started, his whole body tensing as he wasn’t sure what to do and it was making him anxious.  “What should I do Master?” He asked looking up at the Dark Lord as he took his usual seat. “You’ll want privacy.”  Harry hoped.

Voldemort rubbed his fingers against the back of Harry’s neck as he smiled down at him.  “This is your place, Harry. I do not require privacy from you.” He said, making it sound as if having to stay was a gift he was granting Harry.

Harry closed his eyes as her heart calmed and the Dark Lord’s touch soothed him, but it could only do so much.

“I don’t want to stay, Master.  May I sleep in the dungeon?” He asked thinking the cold stone would be better than having to know Bellatrix was snuggled next to his Master in the same room as him.

“Don’t be ridiculous Harry; I would never leave you so exposed.  You are safe here with me.” He replied as he pushed Harry’s hair back from his face.

Harry closed his eyes and took in a slow breath.  “Can I at least put on pants before she gets here.  I don’t like her Master.”

“You are naked for my pleasure, not your own comfort Harry.  It pleased me to have you just the way you are.” He said stroking his head one last time before sitting back.

“If she touches me I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself, Master,”  Harry warned lowing his head as he worked to remind himself why he was willingly letting this man humiliate him at every turn.  He submission saved people’s lives. The wizarding world would be better with him at Voldemort’s feet.

The door opened before his Master could answer, and Bellatrix stood in the doorway.  Harry felt the color drain from his face as the woman was wearing nothing but a red leather corset and a matching skirt that had a slit up the side so high he could see her arse.

“Bella you look delicious tonight.”  The Dark Lord said as he got to his feet and moved away from Harry.

“My Lord.”  She greeted and bowed so deep her ample breasts nearly fell from her top.  “I aim to please.”

Harry watched as Voldemort guided her to the table and pulled the chair out for her so she could take the seat across from them.  As his Master moved back around the table to take his seat, she leaned down to look at Harry.

She looked into his eyes with a cruel amusement, then purposely ran her gaze slowly down to his lap and flaccid member.

“I can see why you enjoy him, my Lord.”  She said as she sat up once more. “He is a rather pretty thing.”  She cooed.

“You will not be touching him, Bella,”  Voldemort warned, but Harry could no longer see her face.  He watched her legs under the table as she slipped off a red heel and moved her foot towards his Master.

“It is not  _ him _ that I want to touch my Lord.”  She said brushing her toes against his ankle.

“It has been too long since I have tasted you, sweet girl.”  The Dark Lord said as Harry had to watch him widened his stance for her.

She moved her foot slowly up the inside of his Master’s leg and pulled the robe up as she went.  When her body shifted forward her foot ended up right in Voldemort's crotch. Harry couldn’t find the will to look away as she massaged her toes against his Master’s dick.  He was at least thankful the robe hid both foot and phallus.

He closed his eyes tightly and took in a shuddered breath.  How was he going to survive the night? His eyes snapped open when he felt the Dark Lord’s hand on his neck, and he looked up to meet the man’s eyes.

“Something wrong my Lord?”  Bella pouted as she continued to move her foot against her sovereign.  She wanted the man’s undivided attention. Harry told himself he wanted her to have it, but having Voldemort looking down at him, touching him, helped to soothe his nerves.

When the food appeared on the table the Dark Lord pushed Bellatrix’s foot from his lap before shifting forward and pouring two glasses of wine.

“What’s that?”  She asked curiously.

“Harry’s dinner,”  Voldemort answered and held a piece of carrot out for Harry to take.  He leaned in and took it from his Master’s hand. He blushed deeply when he heard the woman laugh.

“He ate normally at breakfast, what has happened to his hands?”  She mocked as one of her hands settled into her lap.

“I enjoy feeding him by hand in the evenings.”  He said petting Harry’s head before offering him a piece of salted fish.

Harry looked down at his hands as he chewed.  The evening ritual was weird; Harry knew that, but it had made him feel something he was trying desperately to ignore along with all the other things that were out of place.

“You enjoy caring for your new little pet, my Lord.” She said pleasantly.  “It seems so very domestic when that beast has bitten you before.” She added, her words turning cold.

“Are you worried about me, my darling?”  Voldemort asked playfully.

Harry closed his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek until he could taste his blood.  She wasn’t wrong. He had fallen into his role dangerously fast. It was insane the way he was soothed so quickly at the hands of the man who had murdered countless people.

Harry could feel tension tightening his body as she knelt silently at his Master's knee.  He wanted to act out, he wanted to prove that he was alive and had a will of his own.  Harry looked up at his Master and frowned. He was not jealous over the Dark Lord affection.  Voldemort had no warmth; it was just a sick game that Harry was letting himself fall for.

He missed parts of the conversation as he reeled in his own mind.  He felt himself spiraling and was shaking where he knelt until he felt the familiar hand on the back of his neck.  His Master squeezed lightly, even as he continued to flirt with Bellatrix playfully. He could tell by their tone, they were amusing one another, but he couldn’t focus himself on the words.

When he was offered another piece of salted fish, he took it with his hand before shoving it into his mouth.  The Dark Lord has never said he had to take it directly. The small separation empowered him just a little. It was a tiny rebellion to take back some of his sanity, but not so much it would get someone hurt.

As Harry continued to take the food in hand before eating it, he figured Voldemort didn’t notice the change, or he was allowing it for some reason.  Maybe he didn’t care. It hurt to think his Master didn’t care, but Harry ripped that pain to pieces, he was not going to fall into that trap. He was not going to be jealous, and he was not going to have his feelings hurt over the Dark Lord.

The clattering of dishes signaled the end of the meal.  Harry moved himself back, unsure of what would happen next as he watched the two stand and the dining table disappear now that it was no longer needed.

Bellatrix slowly approached Voldemort with a predatory smile on her lips.  “How may I serve you now my Lord?” She asked as she easily positioned herself between the Dark Lord and Harry.  Harry moved back towards the rug he usually used for sleep. He didn’t want to be anywhere near the two.

Harry looked away, trying to find something, anything that would distract him from what the two were about to do.  There was an unnerving silence, no one moved or spoke as she waited for Voldemort’s response.

“Disrobe me, my darling.”  He finally said, and Harry thought he might be sick.

He moved onto his rug and turned towards the fire.  He knelt with his back to them as he tried to think of ways he could block them out.  Instead, he was keenly aware of every rustle of fabric and the way Bellatrix’s breath caught.  The sounds of them kissing soon followed and her moans were like a knife to his gut.

“Oh, Master!”  She gasped as there were shifting and sounds from the mattress.  “Please?”

The Dark Lord groaned, and she let out a fluttered cry as the sounds of skin slapping against skin.

“Fuck me, Master, please?”  She begged, and Harry wondered if she always called him Master in bed, or if it was or  _ his _ benefit.  Was she taunting him?

“Do you want me?”  Voldemort taunted in a low hiss that made Harry’s insides squirm.  “To feel me inside you as I strokes all the spots you know you’ll like?”

Harry bit his lip as, to his horror, his cock twitched at the Dark Lord’s words.  Harry could almost imagine the man was talking to him, and not to Bellatrix.

“Yes Master, please.”  She whimpered and shifted on the bed.

“You would be pleased with any way I took you wouldn’t you, my slut?”  His Master asked, and Harry had to bite his lip not to make a sound.

“Yes, oh yes. Fuck me any way you like Master.”  Bellatrix answered wantingly.

“We already know how much you like the taste of my phallus, how much it arouses you to drink down my pleasure.”  The Dark Lord continued, and as Bellatrix whimpered under him, Harry realized that Voldemort was, in fact, talking to him.

He shook in place as his hand palmed his hardening shaft.  He couldn’t answer, he wouldn’t show so much weakness.

“Let me taste you again Master; I would do anything to please you.”  She whined as she had no idea what their Master was doing. She thought his focus was on her alone, but Harry knew better.

“Stroke yourself as you think of me buried to the hilt inside you.  I look forward to how you will clinch around me.” His Master said, and Harry almost let out a sigh as he wrapped his fingers around himself.

Bellatrix gave a little cry as she thought the order was for her.  “Please Master, why don’t you fuck me?” She begged, sounding as needy as Harry felt.

“Oh, we both know I am going to fuck you.  Don’t we?” The Dark Lord asked as Harry’s hand moved over his shaft.  “The longer we wait will only magnify how much you will surrender in the end.”

“Anything Master everything Master.”  She cried and then let out a sharp gasp.

“That's right Bella; I will have everything.”  His Master hissed seeming more than pleased.

Harry’s hand shot away from his cock, and he covered his ears as he shook on the rug.  He could hear the rhythmic slapping sounds of skin against skin. The way Bellatrix tried out with each thrust he knew Voldemort had finally given her what she was begging for.

He curled in on himself, crushing his hardon and trying to will it away as the bitch behind him vocally indicated all the ways his Master pleased her.  He was not going to be jealous over who the Dark Lord was fucking. Everything about the situation was wrong. He didn’t want Voldemort to be fucking him instead.

The two continued their passion into the night.  Harry knelt curled and shaking for so long that he passed out in the position.  But he dreamed of Voldemort, of the way he would moan when the Dark Lord was buried deep inside him.  He begged to be fucked, to be hurt, and his Master gave him everything he wanted and more.

He woke with a start as he felt a familiar hand brush down his spine.  He turned just his head to see Voldemort crotching naked by his side. His eyes lingered on the man’s shaft before looking up into his eyes.

“You’ll hurt yourself sleeping like this.”  The Dark Lord said as he pets his hand down Harry’s back once more.

“Please let me be Master.” He whimpered and looked away.  He was already broken enough for one night.

“I may enjoy her, Harry.”  His Master said as he continued to stroke his back.  “But you are the only one I have ever allowed to spend the night.”  He added before guiding Harry to move onto his side. “Go back to sleep; there is still hours until morning.”

“Yes, Master,”  Harry said as he tried not to process whatever he was feeling over the Dark Lord’s words.

“You are a very good boy; I am pleased you realized I never gave you permission to finish.”  He commented making Harry frown for a moment then blushed as he understood his Master’s words.

“Did you give her permission?”  Harry asked bitterly.

“I don’t care if or when Bella cums.”  The Dark Lord dismissed. “But Harry?” He added making sure he was looking at his Master.  “I will be binding your hands at supper for your misbehavior this evening.”

“Master?”  Harry asked as he sat up to get a better look at the man.  His sleep-filled brain wasn’t sure about what he was talking.

“You are to eat from my hand in the evenings; I thought I had made that clear.” He said before leaving Harry with his thoughts.

Harry laid back down on the rug and smiled to himself as he drifted back to sleep.  His Master noticed.


	14. Feral Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes a deadly mistake, and someone will have to pay the price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- It seems I with my busy weekend last week I forgot to update. I will be giving two updates today to make up for it.
> 
> Updates Sundays.

Days started to blur together.  Harry spent most days with Draco, mornings were for exercise, learning how to stand and breath while lifting weights.  He felt stronger with each passing day and, the physical activity went far to help him feel settled.

Afternoons were always some kind of intellectual pursuit.  Harry continued to learn about animagus, as well as games, and the clarinet as Draco has promised.  Harry found he liked to learn the music more than he thought he would. It took so much focus on mind and body that he had little room for anything else.

He also spent time talking to Healer Waren once a week.  He found her to be good at listening to him, and even if she pushed him towards Voldemort, it was a relief to be able to talk about the feelings growing inside of him.

Evenings were spent with the Dark Lord.  He bound Harry’s wrists every night before supper and kept them that way until it was time to sleep.  Harry liked the restraint, liked the lack of choice. Somehow it was a comfort to him to have one less thing about which he had to think.

One day in four his Master spent the entire day at the manor, and kept Harry at his side.  Harry started to notice he often met people of importance in his office there. Foreign envoys and high-level ministry people were granted the image of Harry Potter kneeling at the Dark Lord’s feet.

It bothered him at first.  He strained against being shown as a symbol of Voldemort’s victory.  He didn’t want to be anyone's symbol anymore, but as time went on Harry realized that his Master only used the symbol the Order had already made him.  He never humiliated Harry in front of these people, never made him the focus of the meeting. He was just there as a subtle reminder of what he used to be.

No one ever talked to Harry about what was going on in the world outside the Manor.  They were all very careful to not mention any strategic information when he knelt at Voldemort’s side.  He understood the reasons, but he was getting antsy as he wanted to know how his friends were fairing.

The morning he found the copy of the Daily Prophet he wasn’t sure if someone had left it there on purpose to taunt him, or if it had been an innocent slip on some Death Eater’s part.  By that point, Harry was desperate enough for news that he hid it, tucked it in his robes the entire day, endured the edges painfully jabbing his skin so that Draco wouldn’t take it away.

That night after undressing Harry pulled the paper out as he waited for his Master’s return.  The cover had a picture of Rabastan Lestrange holding a young blond tightly to his side. Her hair was covering her face, but Harry could see the way she trembled in the Death Eater’s grasp.

The story was an announcement of Rabastan’s engagement to the girl.  It didn’t name her but subtly implied that she had once been a member of the rebellion, that she should feel honored by Lestrange’s interest.

Harry threw the paper into the fire after that.  His Master didn’t know to ask what Harry had been up to that day.  It wasn’t a lie to hide the information if he wasn’t asked. He seethed quietly, stewing over who the girl could be, and what sort of twisted things Lestrange would do to her.

He was punished that night for not being attentive.  He slept with both wrists and ankles bound, the Dark Lord could tell he needed to be settled, but without confessing what was wrong, the punishment did little to curb Harry’s temper or make him feel better in any way.

Voldemort held his neck in a bruising grasp as they entered the dining hall the next morning.  He had struggled through the night, leaving marks on skin from the rope. But none of it soothed the boiling rage in his gut.

He woke somehow knowing the girl from the photo.  It was the way she stood, the way her head was tilting behind her veil of hair.  Luna was one of few Harry knew that the war couldn’t touch. She was a fierce warrior, but somehow always innocent, always ready to care for others.

He thought he had saved her with his submission.  She had been set free, but the Dark Lord had only given her to a man Harry despised.  Voldemort had manipulated and lied to him from the start.

Harry thought about the memories he had given to Healer Waren when he saw no evidence that his Master had lied to him, and now he knew it was only because they kept him from seeing the truth.  He wondered if Healer Waren knew the truth if she had played him as well.

Harry did not like the idea of Lestrange touching her.  He didn’t like the fact the man who had leered at him only weeks before was now out there defiling Luna and making her tremble at his side.

When Harry sat in his place at Voldemort's side the man let his hand linger.  He could tell Harry was unsettled, could tell something was wrong. But Harry wasn’t ready to give up his secret or his anger.  His anger felt like a shield he could finally use to keep himself apart from the Dark Lord.

When one of the Death Eaters rushed into the room in a panic, Harry paid no attention to what the man said or what he wanted.  It was a minute before he even realized the Voldemort had departed and Harry was alone.

He was stunned for a moment from his rolling emotions and wasn’t sure what to do with himself.  The only times he had been alone in weeks was when he was safely put away in the Dark Lord’s room.

“Did you like my gift?”  The man spoke softly into Harry's ear making him jump and grab the first thing he could reach on the table.  It was a piece of silverware, but the man dragged him from the chair by his throat before he could see what he was in his hand.

The Death Eater slammed him into the floor.  Rabastan’s face hovered over his own with a knee on his chest and his hand cutting off Harry’s air.

“I thought you would enjoy the story about me and the pretty young Lovegood.  I'm very much looking forward to seeing if she lives up to her surname.”

“Keep your hands off of her!”  Harry snarled, clutching his weapon in his hand, his whole body ready to strike.

“I’m here to make you an offer, my little heroic slut.”  The man laughed in his face as he pat the side of Harry’s cheek with his free hand.  “You let me fuck you whenever the Dark Lord isn’t filling your hole, and I won’t hurt her any more than I have to to make my heir.”

“You can go fuck yourself you bastard!”  Harry struggled as he worked to free the arm pinned under the man’s leg.

“We don’t have a lot of time until the Dark Lord returns, so you’re going to want to see things my way quickly.  If I don’t fuck your pretty ass before I leave here today, I will piss down that little girl’s throat when I get home tonight.  And it will be all your fault.”

Harry redouble his struggle against the larger man.  He had spent weeks without feeling the call to battle. Now he saw red at the thought of this man going anywhere near Luna.

He freed his arm shoved the head of his weapon into the man’s eye socket. His head filled with a buzzing sound as the man screamed and moved off of him.

Harry wasn’t done.  He would make sure the beast could never touch his friend.  He still had hold of his weapon, and with it in his hand, he punched Rabastan in the face to keep him down as Harry moved on top of him and stabbed him again and again with the weapon.

He was covered in blood and still stabbing the man when he was thrown from his victim by a familiar crack of magical force.

“I’ll kill him!” Harry roared fighting his Master’s magic; he wanted the man dead.  He needed someone to pay. “Kill him! He’ll never touch her!”

Voldemort was talking, but all he could hear was the buzzing in his ears.  All he could see was the red tent of rage and Rabastan’s smug face.

The Dark Lord grabbed his chin and forced Harry to look into his eyes.  “He’s dead Potter.” He said in a deadly tone.

The use of his surname shocked Harry out of his rage far more successfully than his words.  The man hadn’t called him Potter in weeks.

“Someone find out what Rabastan was doing back at the manor without my invitation.”  He said as he continued to hold Harry’s eyes. “What did I tell you would happen if you killed any more of my men?”  He asked, and Harry felt the heat of rage drain into cold fear.

“Tell me who you didn’t want him to touch?” Voldemort asked cruelly, Harry could see Luna’s death in his eyes, and his whole body went numb.  He may have saved her from a disgusting marriage, only to sentence her to a violent death.

“Don’t.  Please, Master?” He begged as he looked back into the Dark Lord eyes.  He was shaking, unable to think of a world where he would have to watch Luna die.  A world where he was the cause of her death.

His Master pushed him away in disgust and stood over him as he crumpled to the floor.

“BEAST!”  Bellatrix screamed as she came into the room.  “Let me kill this feral animal, my Lord! Do not sully your hands with it further!  I will make it suffer for what it has done!”

“Lucius, take Potter to the dungeon and put him in a cell by himself.  I don't want the others to get any ideas. He will stay there until I have decided what I am doing with him.”  The Dark Lord said as he sneered down at Harry.

The impulse to clutch at Voldemort’s robes and beg his forgiveness, offer him anything he wanted if he could just stay, was so strong Harry could feel the bitter taste of it on his tongue.  He growled igniting his anger once more so he would not give into that kind of weakness.

“He deserved it!”  He said as hands that did not belong to his Master grabbed him from behind.  “He was a monster! He needed to die!” Harry fought his captor, and other hands joined the first.  He was dragged out of the room roaring in fury so he would not cry out in pain.

He struggled against his captors the whole way down to the dungeon and even once they shoved him into one of the cells he threw himself against the bars and shook them unseeing.  He didn’t stop raging against the bars until his captors were long gone.

When he finally couldn’t hold back his despair any longer, he turned and slipped down the cage in a defeated heap.  Was this his life now? Had he ruined what little peace he had found? He shook those questions aside angry and ashamed they were in his head at all.  Luna. Luna was all that mattered. His actions would get her hurt and killed, and he should have just let the monster fuck him as he wanted. He should have been stronger for her, and now she was going to die.

He head fell against his knees, and he closed his eyes tight.

“Mr. Potter?  Are you hurt?”  His head snapped up as he looked at his old professor.  He had forgotten he wasn’t alone down here. A new shame bloomed in his gut, he had forgotten about the prisoners all together.  Voldemort had given them a week with better treatment, it had been several, and Harry hadn’t thought to make another deal.

“Hurt?”  He asked latching on to her last word as he tried not to get lost in his mind.

“The blood.”  She said true concern in her voice as her eyes flicked from his face to his hands.

Harry looked down at himself and realized he was covered in gore for the first time.  He felt the dried blood and wet tears on his face, though his black robes hid the color, he probably looked like the beast he was.  He shook his head, feeling a hollow deadness as the pain and guilt became too much to process.

“Not mine.”  He said before letting his head fall back against the bars.  “I killed someone.” He explained as he remembered his Master telling him Rabastan was dead.  “Two someones. Only one isn’t dead yet.” He added thinking of what punishment was still to come.  The Dark Lord would make him watch as he tortured her.

“Who?”  She asked with a soft voice as if she was trying to sooth a spooked animal.  He was an animal to everyone now. Maybe he had always been an animal?

“It doesn’t matter.”  He said shaking his head as he didn’t want to relive it at the moment.  He looked around and saw the others looking at him with worry and pity. He closed his eyes to block it all out.

“Alright, Mr. Potter.”  She agreed still acting as if she thought he needed careful handling, maybe he did.  He felt defeated like he was spiraling off a cliff right after finding solid ground.

“It’s not alright,”  Harry told her without looking.  He wanted to be held down; he wanted to be hurt, punished for what he did.  The Dark Lord knew that sitting in the cell alone would be agony for Harry. “I’ve killed Luna.”

“You what?”  McGonagall's breath caught on the words.

“I’ve killed her.”  He said again and swallowed past the tightness in his throat.  “She’s going to die because I wouldn’t let a Death Eater…” He trailed off as he thought again to the moment with Rabastan above him.  It hadn’t seemed like a choice then, all he could think about at the time was destroying the man that hurt his friend. Why hadn’t he even thought to give in?

“Wouldn’t let a Death Eater what, Harry?”  It was Molly who spoke this time. The motherly figure sounded worried about him, and he had to swallow again.  He didn’t want to answer her.

“Harry, tell us what happened.  What are they doing to you?” Remus pressed from a distance away.  “Last time we saw you, you…” He trailed off uncomfortably.

“I called him Master.”  He filled in what made them all so uncomfortable.

“Why?”  Remus asked in a worried tone.

“Because I made a deal,”  Harry repeated what he had said the last time they had spoken.  He shook his head without opening his eyes. “If I submit, if I’m good, he won’t hurt as many people.”  He added before they could ask for details.

“That thing is more monster than man.  He is pure evil and will not live up to any deals you could make with him.”  McGonagall cut in sternly. “You need to find a way out.”

“If I left they will kill you all.”  He said and sighed tiredly. “I already forgot…”  He trailed off and looked over at her serious but kind face.  “I’m sorry I forgot to…”

The older woman looked at him in confusion, so he turned to look at Mrs. Weasley and Lupin.  They didn’t understand either.

“He said he would give you all a week.” He said and looked to see they no longer had pallets or blankets.  Their faces looked more sunken, and he wondered when they last ate. “And I forgot to make another deal, to make it better for you.”  He said and put his head back against the bars. He was feeling a little better for the apology.

“It doesn’t matter Harry; it isn’t your job to protect us.”  Mrs. Weasley said, and Harry couldn’t help but laugh. He shook his head and closed his eyes more tightly.

“Of course it is, I’m the savior, I’m supposed to protect everyone.  But I can’t seem to do it right, so many people keep dying for me.”

“You were never supposed to carry so much on your own, Mr. Potter.  This isn’t your sole responsibility.” His old professor said as she tried to be kind.  “If you have a chance to get away, to get back to the Order you need to take it.” She told him firmly.  “We don’t matter.”

Harry looked up at her and shook his head.  “Everyone matters.” He swallowed thickly. He couldn’t tell them anything real; they would never understand how he felt.


	15. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything becomes clear and Harry's punishment begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- So this is the second chapter for today, and now we are back on track. This is not a very happy chapter...
> 
> Updates Sundays

Harry spent five days in the dungeon and didn’t move much from his spot leaning against the bars of his cage.  The Death Eaters that came to feed the prisoners taunted him, but none dared laid a hand on him. They cursed the other Order members, but Harry got little more than jeers and his food thrown to the ground.

Care.

His rules were the only reason he ate the food at all.  They were the only thing anchoring him from falling completely into the pit of despair.  The morning of the fifth day he was dozing with his head back against the bars when he felt a shift in the air of the dungeon.

“Potter.”  The Dark Lord said his name with distrain as he descended into the dungeon.  Harry tried not to flinch; he didn't want to react to the pain it invoked in him. His Master was livid; Harry didn’t know if he would ever be forgiven after what he had done.

“You’ve done enough to that boy.  Stay away from him!” Mrs. Weasley growled from her cell.  Harry didn’t want Voldemort to stay away, but how could he explain that to the woman?

“Respect.”  His Master’s voice hit him hard, and Harry flinched.  His posture was all wrong; he should be kneeling and facing his Master, he should respond to the address.

“Don’t you go any closer to him!”  The woman yelled, her temper flared at being ignored.

“ _Crucio_.”  Voldemort cast the spell making Harry flinch as his body readied itself to be hit.  Mrs. Weasley started to scream, and Harry shot to his feet and turned to look at the Dark Lord.

“Please Master?”  He said in a raspy voice as his throat filled with emotion.  “You’re mad at me; punish me.” He begged, but the wizard wasn’t even looking at him.

He dropped to his knee and lowered his head as the screaming continued as Mrs. Weasley thrashed on the ground.

“I’m sorry Master!”  He choked out, his hands grasping the bar in front of him as he rested his head against the metal.  “Please punish me. I did it. I was bad. Please punish me, not her.” Harry begged unable to take the woman’s screams, he shook, his knuckles going white as he grasped his cage.

It seemed like an eternity before panting and groans replace the wails of agony.  When the torture finally ended Harry looked up at his Master to find the man watching him.

“What rules did you break, slave?”  He asked coldly making Harry look down in shame once more.

“Obedience.”  He said not caring what the Order members thought of his behavior.  He was saving people; Harry would do anything he had to; he had no pride left.

“And?”  Voldemort pressed not giving Harry an inch.

“Honesty.”  He said as he bit his cheek.

“And?” The Dark Lord hissed, his angry cracking through the cold.

“I-I don’t know?”  Harry looked up unsure if he could say he had broken any more rules.

“Do you think attacking a Death Eater without a wand, and with a…”  The man held up Harry’s bloody weapon that he had shoved into Rabastan’s face again and again.  It was bent by the force of Harry’s blows, but the shape was still recognizable. “...spoon is safe?  Do you think you were taking _care_ of my property at that moment?”

Harry frowned and flushed as he looked at his bloodied weapon.  Had he really killed the man with a spoon? He hadn't been paying attention; the rage had been too high.

“I didn’t attack.”  He said trying to at least defend that part of his actions.  His Master wanted honesty.

“Rabastan’s mangled face says otherwise,”  Voldemort said dryly.

“I-”  He looked to the ground not able to deal with the Dark Lord’s gaze on him.  “He attacked first Master, but I w-won’t claim I was just defending myself.”  He said and swallowed again.

“You don’t have to explain yourself, Harry, Rabastan was a monster.”  Lupin cut in, trying to boost Harry’s will.  It was probably hard for the man to see Harry so broken.

“No.  You were defending some _girl_.”  His Master moved closer to the cage and used the tip of the spoon to lift Harry’s chin.  “Some girl you care about.” He said, his tone once again cold.

“Yes.  Please, Master, she’s innocent.  I’ll take whatever punishment you want, just n-not her.”  He begged again, his voice breaking at the way the man looked at him.

“This is the girl Rabastan planned to take to wife?”  He asked, but it was clear he already knew. Harry nodded.

“I found a paper, it had their announcement, I could see how afraid she was, and it made me so angry,”  Harry confessed as he watched his Master for a reaction. “You let me think I was saving her!” He said as the original rage bloomed again as if he had forgotten it until that moment.

“That was why you wouldn’t settle that night,”  Voldemort said, and it was not a question, but Harry nodded slightly anyway.

“I didn’t want you to settle the anger.  I wanted to be angry. You lied to me!” He said clenching his jaw.

“Honesty.”  The Dark Lord hissed, and Harry flinched.  “You should have confessed the thief of the paper when it happened.”  He said ignoring why Harry was mad.

“He is always going to lie to you, Harry,”  McGonagall warned, and Voldemort turned on her without pause.

“ _Crucio_.”  He cast, and the woman started to scream.  His Master turned to face him once more even as he continued to torture his old professor.

“I did not lie to you, Potter.”  The Dark Lord said firmly. “I had the girl freed; it was her choice to make some deal with Rabastan.  She was permitted to do whatever she wished with her freedom.”

When he finally dropped the spell, Harry swallowed as he looked into Voldemort's eye.  There was no way to know if he was honest or not. The only person that knew the truth was Luna.

They stood there like that for a long moment, each looking into the other’s eyes as they tried to see what the other was hiding from them.

“You thought I lied to you.”  His Master finally spoke as he understood in full what Harry was thinking.  “You should have come to me; you should have told me. Honesty is a rule.” He repeated more seriously.

“I know Master.”  Harry closed his eyes and let out a slow breath.  He had to move past the fury; he needed to be forgiven and save his friend’s life.  “I’m sorry.”

“What have you done to him?”  McGonagall cut in, the rest of them had gone silent.

Voldemort reached down and stroked his jaw, but Harry knew it was for them and not for himself.  He ached to be forgiven, ached to be praised, arched to be called a good boy no matter how much he should be humiliated by it.  He hated himself, that even as he didn’t fully trust the Dark Lord, he wanted things to be good again.

“I’m not doing anything to Potter to which he hasn’t fully agreed.  Isn’t that correct slave?” He asked as the man’s thumb brushed over his lips.

“Yes, Master.”  He agreed, parting his lips and licking the Dark Lord’s finger to try and get some kindness for himself.

When Voldemort smiled and pressed the thumb into his mouth, he sucked on it and felt he had done something right.  He could come back from his mistake; he hadn’t ruined everything.

“You’ve done something to his mind.”  His old professor cried in disgust. “Some kind of dark magic!”

“No magic needed Minerva.  I’ve simply treated the boy as something other than a weapon against my enemies.  This violence in him is the fault of you and yours.” He said as Harry continued to suck and move his tongue against the digit like he had the Dark Lord’s cock in his mouth.

“You’re lying!”  The woman said, and he could hear the anger in her.  “To him and us! Don’t think whatever you have done to him will last, Harry Potter will defeat anything you throw at him.”

“At the moment Harry Potter is remembering how much he enjoyed swallowing my cum,”  Voldemort said as he drew his hand away wiped the saliva on his thumb into Harry’s hair.

Harry blushed and looked to the stone once more.  He did not wish to confirm anything about that statement, but the truth of it seemed written all over him.

“YOU BASTARD!”  Lupin raged loudest, but he could hear them all gasp and yell.  “Get your sick hands off of him!.

“SILENCE!”  Voldemort snapped moved back to get a better aim at the other cells.

Harry shot to his feet and pressed himself against the bars.  “Please don’t hurt them!” He begged before he could stop himself.  He had to protect someone today; they were just trying to help him, trying to defend him against a person they saw as dangerous.

Voldemort shot three spells in a quick arch, each hitting the underfed and weak Order member laughably easily.  Harry panicked for a moment as he had to watch them get blown off their feet by the force of Voldemort’s magic, but they got right back up and continued to yell more furiously than before, only they made no sound.

As Harry watched his mentors rage the Dark Lord grabbed him by the neck and pulled him out of his cell so that he was pressed with his back against his Master’s chest.  He closed his eyes and stood tensely in Voldemort’s grasp.

“Where were we?”  He spoke in Harry’s ear and pressed his fingers painfully into his skin.  “I can see you do not wish to fight me, Potter.”

Harry whimpered and closed his eyes tightly.  He did not want to watch the people witnessing his weakness.  “Please stop?” He asked softly, his whole body ready for the pain that was sure to come.

“Stop what?  Their useless threats and indignation over your behavior was becoming tedious.” Voldemort said waving his hand at the prisoners.  “Humiliating you is enjoyable, but I do not suffer fools very well.”

“N-not that.”  Harry gasped standing as still as a rabbit trying to avoid the strike of a fox.  “I don’t like when you call me…” He trailed off feeling it was dumb to be so hurt by a name.  Potter was his name after all.

“You’re still in trouble.  You have not been forgiven.”  Voldemort said, and Harry nodded.  “Is there anything else you would like to tell me?  You say he attacked you first. Why?”

“You know why,”  Harry said as he bit his cheek. He couldn’t bring himself be completely remorseful over what had happened.  “I didn’t break Care.” He pressed holding completely still in the Dark Lord’s arms. “He wanted me to let him have me.  He said I could protect her if I let gave him my ass.”

“Do you think that merits killing him?”  He asked, his grip on Harry’s neck tightened enough to make Harry flinch.

“What would you have done if I had let him?”  Harry countered with a tight jaw. The Dark Lord shoved him to his knees in response.

“You would have been punished for giving away something that is _mine_.”  Voldemort hissed taking hold of his hair roughly and jerking his head back, so he had to look up at his Master.  “You would have regretted putting you little slut above your Master. But you didn’t need to brutally kill him to keep my property safe.”

“She’s not a slut,”  Harry growled but didn’t fight the man’s hold.  “She’s _good_ and _pure_.”  He said not able to let anyone call Luna such things.

“Is she?”  Voldemort sneered as he pulled Harry’s head back further, making him arch his back painfully.  “And how will you feel when I make you watch while my inner circle is allowed to do every wicked thing they wish to her body and mind?  I will destroy this girl before I finally _allow_ her to de.”

“You said your rules are fair.”  Harry closed his eyes, not wishing to think of the things that would happen to his friend.  “How is that fair? I killed a monster. A man that was trying to take something from you.”

“ _For her_!”  The Dark Lord growled and threw Harry to the stone.  “You are not allowed to have someone before your Master.”  He explained as he circled Harry’s prone form.

Harry’s eyes went wide in horror as he realized why his Master was so upset.  He knew Voldemort had no love for his followers, especially a traitor like Rabastan.

“No Master.”  He said moving back to his knees and shaking his head. “She’s a sister.  I’ve never seen her as anything like…” Harry shook his head frantically.  “She is good and pure and has helped me for many years, but I have never wanted her.  Please, Master? Understand? She does not stand between us. She is not a threat to you.”

The Dark Lord backhanded Harry across the face as the boy whimpered at his feet.  “No one is a threat to me!” He hissed, his eyes lit by the flames of hell.

“No one.”  Harry agreed as he nodded furiously.  “I am yours; I swore to submit to you.  I broke the rules, punish me any way you want.  But please? She has nothing to do with it.”

“Are you sure you are willing to take all of the consequences of your actions today?”  Voldemort asked in a calm, deadly tone. “Everything I will do if I agree to leave this girl out of my consideration.”

“Anything Master, please?”

“I want you to choose.”  He said coldly making Harry look up into his eyes once more.

“Choose Master?”  He asked not wanting to know what his Master meant.

“Choose one of them to die in the girl’s stead.”  He said and motioned to the silenced Order members.  “One of mine died by your hands; you must choose who will die by mine.”

Harry looked up at the man in horror as the three members of the Order watched, he could be by their eyes they knew precisely what was being said.

“I don’t want to.  Isn’t there something I could do? More pain I could take?”

“It isn’t a punishment if you want to do it.  This is only the start to your correction.” He warned, and Harry dropped his head.  He looked between the three standing there. He didn’t want to end anyone’s life with a choice.

“Quickly or I add a second body to your price,”  Voldemort warned.

“Professor McGonagall.”  He said not looking at the women.  Both Lupin and Mrs. Weasley had families that would need them.  Only McGonagall had no children in her life.

“Unfortunately the Professor had not outlived her usefulness.”  The Dark Lord said before casting a cruciatus at the woman anyway.  She dropped soundlessly to the ground and Harry could see her scream.

“You won’t kill her?”  He asked shaking as he watched the Dark Lord work.

“No.  And I won’t make you choose again, Harry.”  He said as he lifted the spell as if he was giving his slave a great gift.

“Thank you, Master.”  He said hanging his head.

“ _Avada Kedavra_!”  He cast, and Harry’s eyes shot back up just in time to see Mrs. Weasley thrown against the far wall of her cell by the acid green spell.

“No!”  Harry got to his feet and tried to move towards the cell, he had no idea what he would do, but seeing the mother of seven splayed on her back was breaking something inside of him.  He did this. He killed her.

“Shhhh.”  Voldemort soothed as he took a gentle hold of each of Harry’s wrists.  “It’s okay Harry.” He said pulling him slowly back against his chest once more.  “This had to be done so you would learn.” He reminded him as Harry shook against his Master.  “And they will learn too.” He kissed the back of Harry’s neck.


	16. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finishes his punishment and is forgiven for his sins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- I am updating a bit early this week because I will be away at an event till Sunday and I don't want to miss a week like a did last time. Also, I almost lost this chapter and had to completely rewrite it, so that wasn't fun. But I found it in the end, which is why you are reading it now. I have a feeling that many of you will be mad with this chapter...
> 
> Updates Sundays

Harry stared down at his blood-stained hands as he stood shirtless in the dining hall.  He braced himself against the large table and waited for the next part of his punishment.  Voldemort meant to make it public to the other Death Eaters, so they would know he was not allowing Rabastan’s death to go unpunished.

He could see Bella standing next to her husband with a front row seat to his pain and humiliation.  He kept his head down as he waited for the first strike to come. The Dark Lord had told him to count and apologize just as he had done in the privacy of his chambers, but he had not told Harry how many he had earned.

When the first strike came, he groaned and closed his eyes tightly to block out the others in the room.  “One. I am sorry Master.” He said through gritted teeth. The Death Eater’s laughed and jeered as he took each strike and apologized over and over again.

His legs were shaking by the twentieth blow, but he stayed standing with pure force of will.  He would not fall in front of these men and women. He would show he could take the punishment that he had brought on himself.  Molly had died; he wouldn’t let it be for nothing.

It was the sixty-seventh strike that finally broke him.  He slipped from his hold on the table, his hands slick with sweat.  His chin slammed into the hard surface as his feet would no longer hold him in place.  He blacked out for a moment with the strike to his head. Then ever so slowly pushed himself back to his knees.

He grasped the end of the table and pulled himself up even as those in the room continued to jeer and insult him.  Their words had long since turned into nothing but sound. When he finally got himself back into position, his arms shook, and he had no idea how long he would be able to keep upright, but he would take every strike his Master deemed necessary.  He would not let Molly's death be for nothing.

He had killed a man, taken Mrs. Weasley's life, and he needed to be forgiven.  It would be better if he could be forgiven for just one of the many sins he had committed in their war.

The Death Eaters went quiet just before he felt Voldemort’s hand on the back of his neck.  He ran it slowly down Harry’s abused back, and his knees gave out once again. Everyone laughed as the Dark Lord allowed him to hit his head for a second time.

“Everyone but the keepers of this house, leave.  This part of Harry’s punishment is over. But do not worry; he has one last price to pay.”  His Master announced to the room and Harry could hear most everyone moving around before the room became much quieter.

“Put him on the table,”  Voldemort ordered once everyone seemed to be gone.  Harry opened his eyes, but everything seemed to be out of focus.  He thought he might have hit his head pretty hard.

“May I heal the head wound my Lord?”  A woman asked as small fingers pushed hair back from his face.

“Yes, thank you, Narcissa.”  The Dark Lord said from further away than he had been a moment before.

He felt nothing but the fire on his back if she was casting spells he could not sense them until his vision cleared and he was looking at steel blue eyes.  He jerked his chin out of her grasp. He didn’t like it when people touched him like that. No one was supposed to touch him but his Master.

“How do you want him, my Lord?”  Draco asked as the other man grasped him under the arms. He assumed he was even more covered in blood now, but this would be his own at least.

“On his back.”  His Master said in a dark tone.  He knew exactly what he was asking, but it was Draco that flinched at the idea.  The blond still hailed him up onto the table and laid him out on his back.

Harry screamed as the wounds hit the cold lacker on the wooden table and his back arched of its own accord not wanting any contact with anything.  He could handle the pain, he told himself, but he was not sure if his body agreed.

By the time his Master came into view he as shaking all over as he forced himself to lay with his ruined back against the wood.  His vision darkened at the edges, but he was sure that was more to do with the pain than hitting his head this time.

“Good boy,”  Voldemort said and he pet hair back from his face in a soothing motion.  “You are taking your punishment so very well. There is only one last price to pay for your disobedience and dishonesty.”

He smiled up at the Dark Lord’s words.  Only a little more pain and he would be forgiven.  He could deal with a little more; he would be a good boy and pleases his Master.

“Yes, Master.”  He said tightly

“Narcissa, draw a healing bath in my rooms,”  Voldemort said looking away from Harry. “The green vial, not the purple.”  He called after a moment. Harry didn't understand what that meant, but he thought maybe the bath would be for him.

“As you wish my Lord.” The woman answered before Harry heard her moving away as well.

“Harry.  You will drink the three potions I am about to give you willingly and without question, but I wish for you to know exactly what you will be doing to yourself.”  His Master started calmly. “The effects of these potions together will be permanent, and there will be no magic or study that can return what you are about to give up for your Master.”

Harry nodded with a deep frown wondering what the Dark Lord was going to make him do.  He trembled in pain as he tried to focus on the words.

“The first potion is a Confusion Draft that is especially focused on the written word.  The second is an Enhancing Elixir that will strengthen the first potion. The third is a Peramancy Potion that will make the other two irreversible.  Together they will make it impossible for you ever to understand the written word again.”

“What?”  Harry gasped his eyes wide as he couldn’t even comprehend what the Dark Lord was suggesting.

“Reading the newspaper is what started you on this path.  I realize now that your future does not require such temptations.”  His Master explained as he continued to stroke his head. “This is for your own good Harry.  It will help you settle into your life here as my slave. Anything you need to know; you will be told.”

“If I refuse?”  He asked because this was forever without a skill that seemed vital to any sort of independent life.

“It would be a sign that you no longer wish to submit to me.  I would be forced to return to previous strategies for the war, and you would be locked away and alone to be kept safe from the Order and yourself.  This would continue until you agreed to drink these potions.”

He had to choose between his Master and his ability to read.  He frowned more as the pain in his back made it hard to think.  He tried to clear his head from the pain and came up with more of a frown.  He couldn't let Molly death be in vain.  His Master knew he would agree.  But it didn't seem fair.  He had already given so much.

"Shhh."  The Dark Lord spoke softly and stroked Harry's face. He hadn't known he was whimpering until the man touched him.

"Please?"  He asked, feeling pathetic.  "It's too much."

"No Harry, my precious, this is just a way I can continue to protect you from yourself.  It will be hard at first, but in the end, you will see everything I do is for your care."  He spoke in a low, soothing tone.

Harry licked his lips and took in a few more breaths.  He wished he could think more clearly, but the pain was making that impossible.

"I won't forgive you for today."  He told Voldemort as if his words could hurt the man.

"You will; when you finally see how much I care.  You can do this Harry; you can be forgiven."

“Fine.”  He agreed nodding to himself.  He couldn’t think of all the pain being wasted; he couldn’t count how many people he was protecting.  He wouldn’t fail for a second time as he remembered Mrs. Weasley’s corpse was still rotting in the dungeon below.  He wouldn’t waste her death.

“Such a good boy.” Voldemort praised as his hand moved to the back of Harry’s neck to help him to sit up so he could drink.

When the first potion was brought to his lips, he almost choked on the sickeningly sweet smell of it.  But he opened his mouth and allowed the Dark Lord to pour the vial down his throat. He swallowed and shut his eyes tight as the world seemed it whirl around him.

“We must do this quickly.” His Master said and brought the second one to his lips before he had any time to adjust before a spicy liquid was being poured into his mouth.  He drank it and felt like he was going to be sick as everything spun faster around him.

“Please?”  Harry asked as he felt like he was going to throw up.  But the next potion was offered just like the other two.  This was thin and light, but his stomach didn’t want anything else.  He took in a deep breath through his nose then opened his mouth and took the last draft as best he could.

Someone covered his mouth tightly as he struggled with the growing dizzy sickness.

“You can’t puke any of that up,”  Voldemort said in a stern voice. “It should pass in a moment, just breathe through your nose.” He instructed as Harry felt if he didn’t continually swallow the potions wouldn’t stay in his stomach.

“Just a little longer my boy; you’re almost there, you are being so good.”  His Master continued to praise him as he worked to keep everything down. He would not disappoint the other man in this; he fought until everything suddenly cleared.

He blinked and took in a slow breath as the Dark Lord lowered his hand carefully.  Harry smiled as he looked at Voldemort, glad the sickness had passed, but before he could say anything his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed back against the table.

Harry woke when he was gently lowered into a steaming hot bath.  He cried out in pain a the water hit his back and blinked as he tried to figure out where he was.  The first thing he saw was Voldemort standing over him, his wand directing Harry’s body carefully until he was settled into the water.

Harry panted as he tried to get used to the painful sting of the welts all over again.  He looked up at his Master and swallowed as he couldn’t think of what he could say now. It felt like so much time had passed since they were truly alone.  Had it only been a few days?

“I do not like that you haven’t eaten anything today,”  Voldemort commented as he picked up a clean flannel and started to pore a potion onto it before rubbing it together.  Was the Dark Lord going to wash him? “But it can’t be helped; we can’t risk anything else in your stomach till morning.

“I’m sorry.”  He said feeling tired to the bone unsure if he could get through another day of this new life.

“You have been forgiven for all your trespasses.”  The Dark Lord told him before reaching towards Harry and pushing him to sit forward.  “This bath will heal your back only so much. Of course, I could make it new again, I could take away all the pain, but I would not deny you this time to ease your anguish.”  He explained as he started to wash Harry’s back.

He bit his tongue as the cloth stung against the abused skin.  “Thank you, Master.” He said knowing the pain would help him focus and remember to try and do better.  “I really can’t read?” He asked licking his lips as he tried to bring up a word in his mind. It seemed like something that couldn’t be taken away.

“Never again, and never is a very long time to an immortal,”  Voldemort said as he rinsed the flannel and reapplied the tonic.

“I’m not immortal.” He said frowning as he readied himself for more of the sting brought by the cleaning.  It seemed his Master was being as gentle as he could, but that did not stop all the discomfort.

“How useful do you think a living Horcrux would be if it died of old age?”  The Dark Lord chuckled. “The body will age until it finds its peak physical condition and then it will stop.  You have been more thing than person for a very long time, Harry. A very powerful magical object.”

“Oh,”  Harry said, only because he couldn’t think of anything else to say.  He was feeling an odd mix of anxiety and pleasure at the man’s words.  He didn’t want to be immortal; he didn’t want to be a thing, why did the man’s words please him?

“It is one of the many reasons you were so very hard to kill.  Just like any other Horcrux, you are not easily destroyed. Which, frustrating at the time, pleases me now.”  Voldemort commented and moved Harry to lay back in the bath once more.

Harry looked up into his strange face.  He remembered how much horror it had inspired in him back when he first saw it in the graveyard.  He remembered how angry it would make him as the war raged and more people died. But now it inspired something new, and Harry looked away in shame.

“What were you just thinking Harry?”  The Dark Lord asked as he tilted Harry’s face, so he had to look up into the man’s eyes.

Harry didn’t want to let himself linger on his own thoughts; he especially didn’t want to say them out loud.  “Please?” He asked, his voice sounded defeated; he felt so very broken.

Voldemort held his gaze without mercy, and Harry swallowed as he knew he had no room for rebellion left today.  He had killed one of the Dark Lord’s inner circle, and he had been forgiven, but he was still required to show that he could be good now that it had passed.

“I was thinking that you’re oddly beautiful.”  He murmured, and he could feel a heat that had nothing to do with the bath bloom on his face.  He tried to look away, but his Master’s hand held his chin firmly.

His eyes ran over the smooth lines of the man’s pale serpentine face.  A shudder, he did not wish to feel, ran down his spine. This man was worse than Rabastan; this man was a mass murder and wanted to bring the world to its knees.  Voldemort had been trying to kill Harry since he was a baby, and the only reason he has stopped was that Harry was the key to his immortality. He had just admitted that Harry was more object to him than an actual person.  With all that in mind, how could Harry find the man the least bit attractive? Why did a growing piece of him want nothing more than to let the man stroke him?

“It’s because I’m a Horcrux,”  Harry said suddenly as the answer came to him.  He had been trying to figure out for weeks why his mind was betraying him, why he wanted to be touched and stroked and cared for by the man who was the epitome of everything he hated.  How had he not figured it out before that moment? The piece of Voldemort’s soul that resided within Harry wanted to be near its owner.

His Master smiled as if he understood exactly what Harry had realized.  He leaned in without a word and kissed him softly on the lips. Harry sank into the gentle embrace; he closed his eyes as his nerves sung with contentment.  Understanding why he felt this way did nothing to make it stop. It did nothing to keep Harry from parting his lips for the Dark Lord and tasting the man’s tongue against his own.

When Voldemort finally moved back and looked down into Harry’s eyes once more there was a smile on his thin lips.  “Yes, Harry.” He agreed with a slight nod. “We bring each other all the more pleasure because you are my Horcrux and I have always been your Master.”


	17. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a day to recover from his punishment and a reminder of what he means to the Dark Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Wow did I get a response to the last chapter that I felt like I needed to make some overall statement about the story as a whole. So let me first talk about tags. I am going to warn you that I do not have all possible trigger warnings on this story. I'm not a fan of giving away plot with tags, which is why I tag general themes and the main ship.
> 
> Next, I would like to respond to everyone who likes to tell me Harry is OOC in this story: Harry is changing because of things that are happening to him, but I don't feel that is the same as being OOC, it is called Character Growth, even when they are not positive changes.
> 
> Uhh... and I agree with all of you that are shocked and appalled by Harry losing his ability to read... it is supposed to be a horrific punishment. Voldemort may be acting "more sane" but he is still a monster in this story... please do not forget that...
> 
> If none of this sits well with you as a reader this story may not be the one for you.
> 
> Also sorry about the late post... had a crazy life day yesterday.
> 
> Updates Sundays (hopfully)

That night Voldemort laid Harry on his soft rug in front of the fireplace to rest.  He drifted off into a deep sleep without much help. The comfort of the familiar place and the soothing effect of the bath was enough to let Harry slip easily into the world of dreams.

When he woke the next day he could see from the window it was already late morning, nearly midday.  He looked around feeling out of sorts and realized he wasn’t alone. He jerked then groaned in pain as he noticed Healer Waren sitting at the Dark Lord’s desk.

“What are you doing here?” He asked defensively, as he was not used to seeing the woman in Voldemort’s private rooms.

“I’m here to see you.”  She said as she gave him a sad smile.  “You’ve just been through something very traumatic for both yourself and your relationship with your Master.”  She said before picking a plate off of the desk behind her and moving to set it down in front of Harry.

He looked down at the crackers and cheese for a moment before pushing the plate away.

“You need to eat; this won’t be too hard on your stomach.”  She knelt near him and pushed the plate back towards his form.

“I want to talk to Luna.”  He said as he picked at the food knowing too well that he needed to submit to what Voldemort wanted from him.

“Do you think that is a good idea?” She asked with a frown.  “You’ve already saved her life; it doesn’t seem your Master is very pleased with your attachment to her.”

“I won’t know if he was lying until I talk to her.”  He said looking Waren in the eyes.

“He didn’t lie to you, Harry.” She assured him.  “Think about it hmm? What would be the benefit to him?  He had no investment in Rabastan’s love life.”

Harry swallowed as he thought about what she was saying.  “Because he gets a sick pleasure out of using me while turning the person I tried to save into someone else's property.  He’s evil, and his amusement is a motive.”

“The only reason your Master cares about Luna at all is that he thinks you care about her more than you’re saying.  Harry, it's not a safe idea to see her at this time, for her safety.” She pointed out with a frown. “I swear to you it wasn’t a lie; I think it would be best if you believe I’m telling you the truth.”

Harry glared at her and threw the plate of food unable to hold back the slowly building fear and rage as he remembered more and more of what happened to him the day before.  The crackers and cheese scattered as the plate broke against the door.

"Of course you think me blindly taking your word for things is for the best!"  he yelled getting to his feet even though his body still hurt because he just wanted to be able to stand over her.  "It's your job to make sure I act like a good boy!  Do you know what he made me do?!"  His voice trembled as he thought about all he had given up already, as it started to hit him all he had sacrificed.

“Yes Harry I know about the potions you took.  That was very brave of you to take that step.” She said and pulled a small note out of her pocket.  She stayed kneeling on the ground but acted as if the hight he had didn't bother her.  “I’m supposed to test to make sure the potions worked correctly and didn’t do any other damage.”

“How do you test that?”  He snapped as he watched the slip of paper.

“I going to enter your mind while you are looking at this note from your Master.  I’ll see it how you see it, and I will be able to tell if it worked correctly from that.”  She explained as she got to her feet and held the slip of paper out to him.

Harry swallowed and grabbed the note from her, but didn't look at her or it as he trembled with his anger.  Why did she have to act so calm all the time?  He was nervous about what it would be like to look at writing that he would no longer be able to read.

"What if I don't let you in my mind?"  He growled, he didn't want to play nice at the moment.

Waren sighed patiently, and he could feel her eyes on him for a long moment before she spoke.  "Then I'll be forced to report back to your Master.  He will have to come here himself, and someone will get hurt for your misbehavior."

He growled and glared back at her, the paper crumbling in his hand as he fought the urge to take out his fury on her.  It took a long moment before he could remind himself of what violent behavior would mean so soon after killing the Death Eater.

When Harry thought he was as ready as he could be he opened the note and felt the small tug on his mind, he knew Waren was looking through his eyes.

His hands shook as he looked over the page and he couldn’t see words like he remembered.  The shapes written would shift and move in his vision until he would he felt dizzy with it and had to shove the note back at the Healer.

“Perfect.  Everything is alright Harry.”  She said in that comforting way she had that made him want to punch her.

He took in a staggered breath and pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes.  He wouldn’t cry; he wouldn’t lose control in front of this woman.

“Nothing is going to be okay ever again,”  Harry said, his voice sounding strained to his ears.

“Just think about all you've gained instead of what you have lost.  You’ve been forgiven for murdering one of your Master’s trusted Death Eaters, your friend will not be held responsible for your affection, and you can keep helping those you care about.  What is reading compared to all of that?”

“I feel like he’s turning me into something that is more animal than human.  Some pretty little doll that has no purpose other than...”  Harry closed his eyes tightly as he thought about his purpose to the Dark Lord.

“You’re his pet Harry, a position like that can feel much like it is caught in between human and animal.  But I want you think about how it makes you feel when kneel by him in the evenings. It's a very animalistic thing to do, but we've discussed how much pleasure or comfort it brings you.”

“I know the reason I feel content when he touches me,” Harry said and swallowed the thick lump in his throat.  “I figured it out last night. It’s because I’m a Horcrux; his touch affects me because of what he put inside of me.”

“Does that make the contentment any less enjoyable or real?”  She pressed, and he shook his head.

“Yes!”  He said shaking his head.  “It’s not real!  It's WRONG!”  He yelled backing away from her.  He didn't want to have a logical conversation with this woman and feel all mixed up all over again.

“Oh, Harry.”  She sighed and looked at him with pity.  “It is real. There is no you without the Horcrux.  A Horcrux is who you've been for as long as you've had discernible memories.  It's who you are, and these are your real feelings.  Please? Please stop fighting your own happiness. It isn’t good for you or anyone else.”

He turned his back to her, remembering his nakedness for the first time as she looked at him.  It had started to feel natural at least while he was in Voldemort’s room.

“What now?  What does he want from me?”  He asked wrapping his arms around himself and bowing his head.

“Today you should just rest.  Draco sent you a chess board, and your clarinet if you want to practice.”

“I can’t read.”  Harry whimpered as it just made him realize yet another thing he had lost.

“There is a good chance that sheet music will still be recognizable for you.  Would you like to test it out?” She asked as she collected some papers off the Dark Lord’s desk.

Harry’s throat worked as he was unsure if he wanted to know or not.  If he never knew he couldn’t feel the loss of yet another thing. But if he never knew he would lose it all the same.

“Fine,”  He said licking his lips and looking up at her as she handed him the sheet music.

He closed his eyes tightly before looking at the page all at once.  There were symbols across the top that moved and changed, but most of the music was stable and recognizable.  He couldn't help the relieved smile as his eyes ran over the notes. “I was working on this one.” He said and closed his eyes again.  He had music still.  He was relieved and thankful, but it stuck him quickly how sick that was.  He shouldn't be grateful for anything after all that had been taken from him.

She nodded and crouched down to set the chessboard close to where he usually sat.  “I’ll leave you alone now. There is a guard outside the door; if you need me, they can get word to me.”

“A guard?”  Harry asked as he frowned at the door.

“You may have been forgiven, but some feel you shouldn’t be trusted alone.  As long as you don’t leave the room, you never have to see them.” She confided softly.  “You have no reason today, just rest and recover.”

Harry said nothing as she left and looked over the sheet of music in his hand.

Once she was gone, Harry stared at the page for a long time without seeing it.  He didn’t know how long he stood there before he finally built up enough will to move.  His back was bothering him, and his first thought was to look at the damage.

In the Dark Lord’s bathroom, he turned his back to the mirror and got his first look at the landscape of welts that decorated his skin.  His cock twisted as he took time to study his Master’s handwork. He whimpered wondering how he could be sick enough to be aroused by the sight of his pain.

He cleared his throat and left the sight behind.  He slipped into slacks, not wishing to sit around naked the whole day, but not willing to let anything touch his sore back.

He spent the day practicing the piece of music Draco has sent to him.  When more food came, he took a break and ate what was provided, then went back to practicing.  The repetitive nature of the exercise allowed Harry to not think about the last few days.  It helped him to just drift through the day without having to worry.

When the table for dinner appeared Harry stopped, undressed once more and packed up the music, instrument, and chessboard into his wardrobe then knelt and waited for Voldemort to return.  He had fallen into such a deep daze that when the Dark Lord stroked his cheek, Harry jumped in surprise.

He looked up at the man and then away in shame.  “Sorry Master.” He ground out, sure the fact he hadn’t noticed him would be taken as a show of disrespect.

“Where were you just now my pet?” His Master asked curiously before moving to take off his outer robes.

“Nowhere,”  Harry said still looking down at his lap.

“I see.  What have you been up to today?  The guards say they didn’t see you once.”  He asked, and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

“Healer Waren left me some music and my clarinet.  I’ve done that most of the day.” He said feeling odd about talking about it to the Dark Lord.  The man must know about the lessons, but it seemed dull compared to what he would have been dealing with.  It felt awkward to talk about with so many crushing feelings about more important things.

“Tomorrow you will be returned to your normal schedule,”  Voldemort explained, and Harry closed his eyes tightly.

“I don’t know if I am strong enough for that Master.”  He said softly.

“You will work through the pain Harry; it will make you stronger.”  He explained as he came to take his seat.

“It isn't the pain."  He snapped and then bit his lip because that was disrespectful.  "  I don't know if I can be good the way you want.  I wish you would put me back in a cell or keep be locked away in that empty  room.”  Harry said under his breath.

“Because then you wouldn’t have to choose to submit.”  His Master explained brushing his hand through Harry’s hair.  It was starting to get on the long side, which made it even harder to keep out of his face. “It might make it harder now because the choice seems wrong to you.”

“You’re literally everything I have been fighting my entire life.”  Harry reminded him but still took comfort from the man’s gentle touch.  He felt sick for the warmth he felt.

“There are a lot of things you will find do not fit us any longer, Harry.”  The Dark Lord said as he ran gentle fingers over his abused shoulder blades.

Harry’s breath caught as the pain spiked, but his shaft sprang to life with the attention.  When Voldemort pet him again, he whimpered and closed his eyes tight.

“You were told that pain is always bad.”  Voldemort continued as Harry tremble. “That darkness is wrong and should be denied.  But you have always wanted your lover to hurt you, and the darkness has always had deep roots in your soul.  The sooner you can make peace with all of that, the sooner you can find happiness here.”

“I don’t want to be happy here.”  Harry groaned as his body trembled.  His Master leaned down and ran his hand over Harry’s spinel.  He let out a little whimper and shook his head.

He felt the man’s breath on his neck before the hand shifted to Harry’s thigh.  The Dark Lord’s long fingers traced over his hip to the cock he had been covering with his hand.  He pushed Harry’s hand aside before teasing him with his more gentle touches.

“You’re still punishing me?”  Harry asked as Voldemort stroked up and down his member.  "Haven't you taken enough?!"

“No, Harry.”  His Master said as he nipped at Harry’s neck.  “I am reminding you. Who your pleasure belongs to.  Who you belong to.”

“Master.”  Harry gasped as his body twitched unable to stop what the man was doing to him, or how much pleasure he was getting from it.

“You are mine; I will always be here for you Harry.  I have always been here for you. The one constant in your life.”

Harry closed his eyes tightly; he kept reminding himself of all the reasons it was wrong to enjoy Voldemort’s touch.  "You took everything away because of a man you would have killed yourself!"  Harry gasped, but his anger was doing nothing to abate his desire.

"No my sweetling."  His Master cooed as his fingers continued stroking and lengthening Harry's need.  "I have taken steps to keep you safe, even from yourself.  Everything I do is about my care for you, even when I punish you, it is for your benefit."

“Please?”  Harry begged not wanting to let himself finish as his Master continued to stroke and kiss him.  “I don’t want this.” He gasped shaking his head as he tried to think about anything but how good it felt to have the Dark Lord touching him.

“You want this,”  Voldemort replied as his hand tightened around Harry’s shaft and stilled.  Harry whimpered again as he was shaking on the edge of coming. “You want your Master to take care of you.”  He and nipping at his ear. “You want the pleasure only your Master can grant. But you think it's wrong to want.”

“It is wrong.”  Harry gasped as his Master’s touch moved from shaft to his stomach up to brush over a sensitive nipple with the back of his knuckles.  “This is wrong. I’m sick and corrupted by your soul inside of me.” He said as his eyes closed tightly. “I need to fight it.”

“You belong here, Harry.  That is all any of this means.  You need to let go of what they wanted you to be.”  Voldemort said as his thumb moved circles around Harry’s nipple.  “Do you wish to take away your service? You could spend your time fighting me, chained in a pretty room away from my warmth.  ”

“You would hurt people!”  Harry growled, he was starting to hate when the Dark Lord mentioned that he had a choice; they both knew that was no choice, not for Harry.

His Master’s hand slid up to his neck.  He stood pulling Harry with him. Voldemort silently backed him up and kept his hand firm around Harry’s neck so he could not see where they were going.  He let out a gasp and gritted his teeth as his back was forced against the old stone of the fireplace.

“They are not your responsibility.”  He said in a deadly tone. His hand was soft on Harry’s neck as he held the boy’s gaze.  “The world does not rest on your shoulders.”

“But I have the power to protect them.  You gave me the power to minimize needless death.”  He said not daring to take his eyes off of the Dark Lord.  “Do you not want me to use it, Master? Do I sicken you? Am I not playing the fun game when I willingly kneel at your feet?”

“Oh, Harry.”  He said as he ran his long fingers across his jaw and down his neck once more.  “Do you worry about sickening me?” Voldemort asked with amusement in his tone.

“No.”  Harry snapped, and his Master slapped his face hard.

“Respect.  Honesty.” The man warned before returning to his gentle petting.

Harry closed his eyes as he jaw tightened and his teeth ground together.  “Yes, Master.” He said through gritted teeth. He was in pain and turned on and confused and he didn’t want any of it.  Harry wished he could rip the soul piece from him, so he didn’t have to feel so horribly good anymore.  He thought he could deal with being the Dark Lord’s plaything if he didn’t like it so much.

“It takes so much strength to submit Harry.  So much power to willingly give up your will to another.  You do not sicken me with your submission. I know how hard it is for you.”  He explained, but it didn’t make Harry feel any better. He knew that Voldemort would say anything to get him to give in.  Everything was manipulation.

“People’s lives are more important than my pride.”  He said stiffly.

Voldemort stepped back then, giving Harry space but still watching him.  “I know Harry. I know what they have done to you, but I do hope you will see this world for what it is.  I hope that you will stop torturing yourself.”


	18. Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is confused and struggles as he is forced to continue as if nothing has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Sorry that it has been a few weeks since I last posted, real life has gotten in the way a bit, and I am finding myself less excited to share this story as time goes on.

The next morning he sat down at the large table and eyed the empty place next to his plate.  It seemed Harry was no longer trusted with cutlery. The seat next to him was unoccupied as well, and he glanced down the table to take note of all the Death Eaters keeping an eye on his every move.

“You don’t expect for us to give a little savage like you any more weapons to use against innocent wizards?”  Bellatrix’s hate-filled voice spoke as she must have noticed where he was looking. “ _ I _ think you should be put down, or made to eat like the beast you are.  He would make a pretty picture on the floor with his face smashed into the ground.”

“Fortunate for me then, that my Master doesn’t care what you think.”  He said wondering what had gotten into him to goad her like that. How far could he push her before she snapped and attacked him?

“You little piece of filth!” She growled as she shot to her feet.  It seemed it wouldn’t take much to set her off.

“And yet  _ I _ am the one with a permanent place in the Dark Lord’s room.” Harry pressed knowing that the unclear lines of what he and his Master were to each other must bother the woman in love with the Dark Lord.

“You are his animal.  No one is jealous of your flea riddled rug.”  She sneered her eyes narrowing. “Has he ever allowed you into his  _ bed _ , because I have warmed it many times.”  She said with a malicious joy in her eyes.

Harry looked down shamefaced as his jealousy spiked at her words.  He tried to shake it away and tighten his jaw before looking up to her again.  “But he never lets you sleep in his company.” He pressed on. “Always kicked out before morning.” 

“My Lord?  You must admit he is a filthy creature!”  She said turning to Voldemort as Harry hit a nerve.

“Harry, you are being a brat.”  His Master said making Harry look at him, but he only saw amusement in his gaze.  He was permitted to be a brat to other people it seemed. None of his words had disrespected the Dark Lord.

“I was just pointing out that she is jealous of your dog,”  Harry said working to sound unaffected by the title.

“Is that what you are?  Should I put a pretty collar around your neck?”  Voldemort pressed, and he heard Bellatrix laugh at the joke.  “Would you like to be led around by a leash?”

Harry looked to his lap and shook his head.  “I don’t think you particularly like dogs.”  He said unsure why the words slipped from his lips.  Wasn’t he supposed to be trying to piss off the crazy woman?

“You are correct.  I much prefer cold-blooded animals.  Would you like to be my viper then?” He asked and reached out to brush his fingers along Harry’s arm.  He was saved from sinking into the touch by Bellatrix’s screech.

“MY LORD!”  She hissed drawing Harry up short and making him jerk away from his Master.  “The thing savagely murdered Rabastan; certainly you can’t treat it as if it is some harmless pet.  I would not want him to turn on you.”

“Harry is incapable of killing his Master,”  Voldemort announced making Harry go still. Was he going to tell them what he was?  “He is bound to me permanently by strong magical ties. He is not a threat to me.”

“But he has proven to be a threat to your most loyal.”  She fought, and Harry looked up at her. He had never seen the woman question her Lord like this.  Had he pushed her so far, or was she genuinely grieving Rabastan more than he thought?

“Your brother-in-law was here against my wishes.  He threatened my slave to take something that is  _ mine _ .  How would one see him as anything but a traitor?  If Harry had not killed him, I would have.”

“ _ My Lord _ ?”  Bellatrix gasped in a shock as she frowned her eyes moving between Harry and the Dark Lord.  “You would take the word of that thing over those who have always been loyal?”

“I can tell when Harry lies to me, and he knows there would be dire consequences for him and those for who he cares.  How I treat my slave is none of your concern Bella. He has been punished for his actions, and I will  _ not _ be questioned on the subject again.”  The Dark Lord said in a threatening tone.

“Of course my Lord.”  The woman said sounding cowed before taking her seat.  Harry sighed knowing if he pressed again with Voldemort there, he would be the one who was punished.

He pushed his full plate away from him to signal he was ready to leave.

“Eat.”  The Dark Lord ordered with a hiss and Harry glared at him.  If he didn’t eat the food, it would be breaking two of his rules now.  He could feel his face grow pink as he reminded himself that someone would suffer for any rule breaking.

He pulled the plate gruffly towards himself before he shoved an entire boiled egg into his mouth.  He felt like a brat at that moment as his Master just chuckled next to him.

“Good boy.”  The man said then turned away towards Lucius. Harry shoved a second egg in his mouth before finishing the first. “When will you be able to put in the new measures at the Ministry?”  He asked, and Harry looked up with interest as he chewed the eggs.

He when he reached for a third Draco pulled his plate away and sat in the chair next to him. He looked over at the blond to find that him giving Harry a knowing look.  His fist clenched, and he pulled his hand away as he worked on chewing and swallowing what was in his mouth.

He listened to the conversation between Voldemort and Lucius, but couldn’t understand to what exactly they were referring.  When Harry had finished everything on his plate, Draco motioned for him to follow the other boy out.

“What is going on Harry?”  Draco asked the moment they were alone.  Harry looked around them and shook his head.

“Nothing.”  Harry lied and Draco put a gloved hand on his chest to stop him from walking.  He looked down at the hand touching his skin and then up into Draco eyes. The other man blushed and drew away like he had been stung.

“Honesty is a rule, Harry.”  He said trying to sound stern.  It seemed Voldemort wasn’t the only one who could read him easily.

“I want out.  I can’t go to  _ lessons _ while people suffer and die.  I can’t let myself fall into your trap again.”  He growled in frustration. “But no matter what I do people get hurt!  People die! I should have killed myself the moment I had a chance!” He covered his mouth surprised that he had said the thought aloud.

He knew the moment he saw Draco’s face he shouldn’t have said any of it.  The Slytherin was looking at him with much too knowing eyes.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ .” The blond said drawing his wand.  “ _ Don’t you dare even think about it, Harry _ .”  He hissed as he took a menacing step forward.

Harry stuck out his chin and looked the other man directly in the eyes.  He was not going to play docile anymore. “You know why I have to die. It isn’t giving up.  This is what my side needs to win.”

“ _ Your side _ doesn’t deserve to win!”  Draco sneered his eyes flicking over Harry’s face.  “And they certainly don’t deserve your life.”

“But Voldemort does?!”  He said making the other man cringe with the use of the Dark Lord’s name.  It was satisfying to see until a door back down the hall slammed open, and Harry remembered the taboo.

His heart dropped into his stomach, but he tightened his jaw and turned towards the oncoming storm.  He would face this; he would make his Master angry enough to kill him.

“What is going on here?”  The Dark Lord hissed, and Harry noted he was not alone.

“Harry wants to get himself killed, my Lord,”  Draco answered coolly, and Harry cut him a furious gaze right before he was slammed against the wall by the sheer force of Voldemort’s magic.

He let out a cry of pain, unable to stop as his back was ground into the wood paneling.

“Leave us.  All of you.”  His Master snapped as he was pressed harder and harder against the wall.

The Dark Lord was silent as he waited for the sounds of feet to fade.  Once his followers were done he grabbed Harry by the throat and squeezed.

“My death would mean you could be killed.”  Harry choked as he looked into Voldemort’s eyes.  He refused to let the Dark Lord’s touch calm him.  “You need to die for this world to go on!”

“Your death would only make me mortal.”  He hissed lowly as his face moved close to Harry’s.  “Someone would have to kill me.” He reminded his slave.  “And there is only one person alive that has killed even a part of me.”

Harry clenched his jaw and glared back at the man.  “Someone will come. Someone will end you.” Harry said not breaking his gaze.

“Not before I burn this world and every person on it,”  Voldemort growled in a low voice. “If you die I will destroy everything you were trying to protect.  I will ensure the world suffers as I will suffer.”

Harry closed his eyes and tried to ignore the threat.  He had to do something; this was what he had to do. “I can’t live like this.”  Harry spit. “I was born to defeat you! Neither can live while the other survives!”

“The prophecy was a trap!”  Voldemort said as he cut off Harry air.

“I can’t live like this.” He gasped thinly, feeling more defeated the energy going out of him as the Dark Lord pressed against him with his entire body.  “I can’t be your pampered pet while others suffer.”

“Don’t you see I am doing all of it for your own good Harry?  The light twisted you into a weapon to bring me down. They used and sharpened you until you can’t even think of your safety.  You would rather die for a world that doesn’t deserve saving than live for your own desires.” He loosened his hold slightly then, allowing Harry to take in a breath.

“You’re trying to twist me into a shape of your liking.  You’re no better than them.” Harry sneered. He would never be able to convince Voldemort that the Light was worth saving, so he didn’t even try.

“If you think so?  Then tell me the shape you want.  Tell me something you want from this life just for yourself.”  Voldemort smiled. “Remember the last time you felt content?”

“Hogwarts.”  Harry gasped as he remembered the time before the war had started in earnest when he was still allowed to be a kid sometimes.

“Before you were a weapon fully forged.”  His Master forced his head up, and Harry looked back into his eyes.  “Before you knew that you would have to destroy me to live.”

“Yes.”

“You don’t have to destroy me Harry, and only you can.  If the prophecy tells us anything, you can only die by my hand, and I can only die by yours.  If you believe in it, then you know that hope is lost. You cannot take part of it without taking all of it.”

Harry closed his eyes tightly again and shook his head.  He would not be talked out of what he knew was right.

“You are breaking all of your rules with this outburst.”  The Dark Lord said as Harry didn’t respond. “Every. Single. One.”  He added slowly.

Harry held his breath and bit the inside of his cheek.  He knew what was coming; he had no idea who would suffer for his loss of control.

“But I will forgive you under one condition,”  Voldemort said as he loosened his hold on Harry’s neck.  “Tell me how to help you accept your submission. I will not use you as the Light has used you, my precious." The Dark Lord's fingers trailed over his jaw, but Harry could still feel the magic holding him in place.  "I mean to help you heal the wounds they have inflicted on our soul. Tell me how.”

Harry blinked at his Master and frowned.  He knew this had to be a trick, another manipulation, but if he could think of something it could help save his friends from unknown horrors.  He didn’t understand why the Dark Lord out of all people was being so patient with him.

“Give me a purpose.  Give me something I can do to help the world, besides dying for it.”  He said sounding desperate to his ears. “I can’t live as the world’s whipping boy.  It’s too passive. Give me a goal.” He said swallowing as he realized how right his words were.

“A goal?”  His Master sounded pleased with Harry’s answer, and his fingers wrapped again around Harry's neck. The grip turned firm without being painful.  “Get through today, go with Draco and be a good boy,” he spoke softly and rubbed gentle circles into Harry’s neck with his thumb.  “Tonight we will discuss your goals.”

Harry licked his lips as he looked up into Voldemort’s eyes.  “I won’t kill people for you.” He said feeling like he had fallen into another trap.

“You are not my weapon Harry.”  His Master said leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.  Harry kissed him back as it had become a natural reaction. It was brief and soft, and a moment later the Dark Lord pulled away leaving Harry feeling cold from the lack of his presence.


	19. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gives himself to his Master to keep a friend safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Because of life stuff and school stuff and what not I will be posting chapters on this story more sporadically than before. Every time I finish a chapter, I will post a new one. I am still a few chapters ahead of you guys and would like to keep it that way for my sanity. But on the upside, you are getting a new chapter today!

Harry spent the day alternating between worry about what horrid thing Voldemort would come up with for him to do, and despair that he had given the man any key to what was driving his thoughts.

The day passed both too quickly and much too slowly and before Harry knew it he was once again alone in the Dark Lord’s room.  He swallowed thickly as he started to undress; Harry didn’t know exactly how he was going to face his Master.

Before he could decide the door opened behind him and he froze in place.  He could feel the man’s gaze on his back. He started to push his pants down when familiar hands rested the small of his back.

“We are going out,”  Voldemort said, and Harry took a moment before he pulled the slacks he wore back into place while the man kissed the back of Harry’s neck.  Harry bit the inside of his cheek and shook his head. He was not going to allow himself to think about the pleasure of the action.

“Where are we going?”  He asked, glad his voice came out sounding unaffected.

“You’ll see.”  The man said pulling Harry tightly against his chest; Harry gasped in pain before  Voldemort Apparated them both out of the room.

A moment later they appeared in a small wooded area with a sizeable dilapidated house standing in front of them.  It looked like the shell of something long dead with darkened windows and weather-beaten sides.

“What is this?”  Harry stepped out of Voldemort’s hold to give himself space to think.  His back ached from the magic and being pressed against the rough fabric his Master wore.

“This is for you Harry.”  The Dark Lord said with a smile in his voice.  “I have thought about your request all day. You want a purpose.  It is not an unreasonable request. Your purpose will be to fix up this house and make it livable.  Once you have done so to my satisfaction, you may keep anyone you wish here, and they will be safe from me.  I will not touch a soul who resides within these walls.”

“It would be a prison,”  Harry said as his jaw tightened.  “You want me to build my friends a comfortable prison.” Just like his own.

“It would be a safe house for those willing to turn their backs on the Order.  They could come and go as they please as long as they do not act against me or mine while they live here.”

Harry shook his head.  None of his friends would be willing to do such a thing, even if it meant they could live with a semblance of freedom.

“Think of those like your Luna, those who don’t have fight left in them.  Think of all those you could protect from my judgment at the end of this war.”  The Dark Lord pressed. “They would be pardoned, and forgiven.”

Luna.  Harry’s heart flickered at that idea.  He started to think, not of the fighters, but those who couldn’t fight, of those who needed someone to protect them.

“Regardless of blood status?”  Harry asked unsurely. Was this a purpose for which he was willing to give up the war?  Could he be shield instead of a blade?

“Regardless of blood status.”  His Master agreed.

“I don’t know how to fix things the muggle way.” He said a moment later.

“Learn, I will make sure you are provided everything you need.”  Voldemort was smiling again. “But you must continue to submit, and we will have no more thoughts of ending yourself.”

Harry swallowed thickly as he couldn’t pull his eyes away from the forgotten house.

“Luna.”  He said, the name almost sticking in his throat.  “I want her protected now.” He added because he had no idea what happened to her after he had killed her betrothed.  She needed him; he could feel it in his bones.

“I will grant you her if you agree to my full terms.”  The Dark Lord said as if he had been expecting the request.  Harry finally turned to face him once more.

“What else do you want from me?”  He asked in a dead tone.

“You will participate more willingly when you speak with Healer Waren.  She says you resist her help. You will allow her to help you accept your place here.  You will also work towards becoming an Animagus to the best of your ability. Draco tells me you have finished the research; you only need supplies.  I will provide what I can.”

Harry swallowed as he frowned at the man in front of him.  “W-why would you want me to be any more powerful than I am?”  He asked, knowing full well how Healer Warne could manipulate him further, but the animagus caught him off guard.

“It takes discipline to go through the process.  You need discipline in your life. I wish to make you as powerful as I can, Harry.  As my pet and slave, your power reflects on me. I am showing that I trust you to follow your word.”

“Fine.  You bring Luna to the Manor where I can see that she’s safe, and so she can help me with this.”  He said as he glanced over his shoulders. “And I will do as you ask.”

“You wish to have everyday contact with the  _ girl _ ?”  Voldemort asked with a sneer.

“She’s a sister to me.”  He said stepping towards the other man; he knew the Dark Lord’s jealousy could be deadly.  “I am sure my keeper will watch us both closely. But if you want me to be a better slave, to settle into my role here.  I need someone that I can trust to talk to. I’m sure my  _ Mind Healer _ would tell you the same.”

“Prove to me tonight that I am the only one who owns your body, and I will allow her to come as you request.  I will promise her safety.” He said his eyes never straying from Harry’s.

Harry’s pulse started to pound in his ears as he knew precisely what his Master wanted.  The meaning of his request was quite clear, and his traitorous cock twitched at the mere mention.

“How could I prove that?”  He asked even though he knew what the man wanted.

“Give yourself to me completely.  Invite me to do as I wish to you, and allow yourself to enjoy what I have to offer.”  Harry could feel the heat in him as his body called to accept the offer.

“You still want me after the week we’ve had?”  He asked even though he knew it was a dumb question.  He was Voldemort’s Horcrux; the man would always want him.

“You know I will want you until the end of time.”  The man said dryly and without romance. “But I want you to give yourself to me Harry.”

“I know,”  Harry said and nodded.  “Alright. If it means I can have Luna as a friend.” He said tilting his head up.  “That being my friend will not put her in danger. She should be able to call me Harry.”

“Agreed.”  Voldemort stepped forward taking hold of Harry’s chin.  “But if you so much as dream about her in a sexual way, I will end her.”  He warned, and Harry nodded.

The Dark Lord smiled and moved his hand around the back of Harry’s scalp, he pulled him closer with a rough jerk and took his lips in dominating kiss.  He allowed Harry no choice but to breath in his poison and tremble in his arms.

Harry clenched his fists at his sides so he wouldn't take hold of his Master’s robes.  When he felt the squeeze of Apparation, he whimpered a moment before they appeared in the room.  Even as the magic was released Voldemort continued his assault on Harry’s lips.

The Dark Lord’s hands moved down his body before finding the hem of his slacks and pushing them over his arse so they, along with his pants, would drop to the floor.  His hand traveled to Harry’s awakening shaft. Harry wanted to both push against him and pull away. He was frozen as he struggled with the equally strong and opposing desires.

Voldemort finally broke the kiss by pushing Harry to his knees and smiled down expectantly.  Harry took a slow breath before reaching forward and undoing the man’s robes without being directly asked.  He was to give everything to his Master tonight; he couldn’t go back on his word now.

He helped Harry remove his robes and set them aside.  Harry’s heart raced as he came face to face with Voldemort’s cock once more.  He leaned forward, his hands moving to the man’s hips as he tilted his head to lap at the side of the man’s member.

“Good boy.  Such a perfect boy.”  The Dark Lord praised as he ran fingers through Harry’s hair gently.  Harry let his eyes drift closed as he let himself enjoy the feel of the man’s shaft against his tongue.  He sucked the head into his mouth liking the tang of Voldemort’s pleasure.

Harry could feel his rod harden as he continued his attention on his Master.  When he let himself stop thinking his body relaxed into the pleasure of the act. He hadn’t realized he would be the type of person who relished the feel of a man’s cock against his tongue, but he was.

“The look on your face now, my precious, one could think if I let you continue, you might find release from this act alone,”  Voldemort said, sounding beyond pleased by the discovery. “But I need you to stop, so our night doesn’t stall unexpectedly.” He hissed and jerked Harry’s head away from him.

Harry licked his lips, feeling a little drugged on the high of adrenaline and desire.  “I want to taste you again.” Harry panted as he knew how he must look, how he must sound, but he wanted to let go of everything, just for tonight.  He was giving himself to a man that Harry desired if he wanted to or not, he would allow himself to enjoy it, just this once.

“You may continue to lap, but not suck, while I decide how I will have you next.”  He said a slight smirk on his alien face.

Harry knew it pleased him that he was enjoying his service, and somehow his Master’s pleasure only amplified his own.  He leaned in and lapped along Voldemort’s length unhurriedly. He drifted in the bliss of the act, almost the same way he would get when the Dark Lord stroked his head.

“For the first time you feel me inside of you we should make it special.”  His Master said as he started to play a little with Harry’s hair. “I want you to look back on this night and know that I am the only one you will ever wish to serve.”

Harry looked up to the Dark Lord and ran his tongue over the head of his cock.  If Voldemort could tease, he didn’t see why he couldn’t do the same. His Master let out a low hiss and grasped Harry’s hair a bit more tightly.

“Or I could brutally fuck your throat and think only about my pleasure.” He warned, but Harry only hardened more at the thought.

His Master must have noticed the pulse of his cock because he smiled down at Harry in amusement.  “My pet enjoys pleasing his Master. Open your mouth my little pet.”

Harry did as he was bid and parted his lips wide for his Master’s shaft.  He anticipated the feel of the man’s head bruising the back of his throat, and he wanted to stroke his own cock.  The Dark Lord tightened his hold on Harry’s hair before thrusting himself into his waiting mouth.

Harry gagged as his Master took no care for his inexperience.  Voldemort chuckled as Harry was forced to take more than he was ready.  “You want all of me, don’t you, my pet?” He hissed as Harry gagged and choked. Without a way to answer Harry squeezed his Master’s hips.

“Such a good boy.”  The Dark Lord moaned before pulling out completely to allow Harry to breathe.

He fell forward a bit, his head resting against the man’s still hard member.  “Master?” He asked hoarsely unsure of what he was asking.

“Go and stand as you do to take your punishments.”  Voldemort purred and brushed fingers through Harry’s hair.  “Use the dining table.”

It took Harry a moment to push himself to his feet; he didn’t look at the Dark Lord as he moved towards the table.  He leaned over it with his hands flat on the surface and looked down at the wood. His whole body felt tense as he waited for Voldemort to take what he wanted, to have the last bit of his soul.  When he felt the tip of the man’s wand drag slowly down his spine, his muscles shook and trembled as they wished to react, but he knew he must be still.

“I told you I would have everything.”  The Dark Lord said as the man moved up behind him.  Harry could feel the hardness of his Master’s rod press against his arse as the man pressed and leaned over to take Harry’s cock in his off hand.

He hated the whimper that came from him and clenched his fists against the surface of the table.  “Relax Harry; it will be much better if you can relax.” His Master said soothingly as he teased Harry’s shafted with skilled fingers.

Harry swallowed and took in a slow breath before trying to relax his body as Voldemort places soft kisses on the back of his neck and shoulder.

“Do you wish to back out of our bargain?”  The Dark Lord asked without pausing in his attention in the slightest.  “I would have to punish you for getting me so excited and then not giving me what I want.”

“No.”  Harry whimpered, his hips moving with his Master’s hand.  “I’m not backing out.” He said tightly; he couldn’t deny how much he wanted to be filled by the other man.  “I want you.” He admitted with a growl.

He could feel the Dark Lord’s wand once again, this time he felt the magic of the spell rush against his skin and fill his ass with a strange almost burning sensation.  He whimpered even as his hardon pulsed his Voldemort’s hold.

A deep chuckle sounded behind him, and his Master dragged teeth over the skin where his neck met his shoulder.  “You are a good little machinist, Harry. Most people don’t like that spell.” He said sounding pleased once again.

“I didn’t like it,”  Harry said shaking his head as he flushed and then growled as Voldemort cast a new spell.  This one wasn’t painful, but it surprised him and filled his rear with a cool feeling. “What…”  He started to ask before he felt the pressure of something much smaller than his Master’s cock press against his hole.

It took Harry a moment to realize it was the Dark Lord’s finger.  He whimpered as he pressed his past the ring of muscles, Harry had never gone this far with himself, though he had thought about it a great deal.

“Relax, or I’ll hurt you more than I want.”  Voldemort hissed as he moved the long finger further in.  “Eventually I will train you so won’t be able to cum without me inside of you.”  He teased, and even that sent a jolt of unwanted pleasure through him. Harry wiggled himself back against the invading finger and started to relax around the feeling of the digit.

Just as Harry got used to one, his Master added a second making him keen as he felt stretched once more.  The Dark Lord moved his fingers in a slow rhythm, the cold sensation helping them slide in and out of Harry without real pain.  He could feel himself on the cusp of release just from the attention of his Voldemort’s hands.

The man bit him hard and withdrew his fingers from his arse as his hand stopped teasing Harry’s cock.

“No cumming yet Harry.” He hissed against bruised flesh.  “I want you hard when I fuck you.”

Harry almost choked on the disappointment but nodded as he understood tonight was not about his pleasure; he had sold that to the Dark Lord.

“Yes, Master.”  He said making Voldemort lick the wound he had just made with his teeth.

“Good boy.”  He purred as one hand moved to Harry’s hip and moved the other to press his fingers back into Harry’s waiting arse.  “Do you like this?” He pressed, never letting Harry forget to whom he was giving himself.

“Yes.”  Harry nodded then jerked involuntarily as the fingers moved against something beautiful.  

“And that?”  The Dark Lord laughed before brushing the spot again.

“Oh yes, Master.”  He gasped as he worked not to let his knee buckle.  “That is good.” He added dumbly.

“Good boy.”  He said slowly pushing a third finger to join the others which made Harry whimper and drop to elbows.

“Please?”  He gasped knowing from Bella how much Voldemort enjoyed begging.

His Master hissed as the hand from Harry’s hip moved to his neck and pinned him down to the table.  This time when the Dark Lord removed his fingers from Harry’s ass they were quickly replaced to the feel of Voldemort’s head pressed against his rear entrance.  Harry shook as he tried to stay relaxed in the face of his desire.

He couldn’t help but moan at the feel of being stretched around his Master’s cock.  He felt lightheaded with arousal and satisfaction as the man slowly filled him with something far better than any fingers could be.

“Master.” He whimpered at the Dark Lord’s torturously slow thrust.

“I want to make sure I don’t damage you virgin little ass,”  Voldemort explained soothingly as he too groaned in the pleasure of finally taking his slave as he wanted.  “Such a good boy Harry, you are such a good boy for you Master.” He told him as he withdrew his cock just as slowly as he had thrust.  “Tell me, Harry, tell me what you are.” He commanded as he started a slow rhythm into his slave. With each thrust, he got a bit deeper until Harry could take his whole length.

“Your good boy.”  Harry gasped as his hands clenched and unclenched.

“Yes.  Mine.” The Dark Lord agreed, squeezing Harry’s neck a little tighter as his thrust started to move faster.  “My precious Horcrux. My good boy.”

“Not your slut?”  Harry couldn’t stop himself from saying anything; it seemed as his Master sent him closer and closer to the edge of sanity.

“No.”  Voldemort chuckled as he snapped his hips and made Harry whimper needily in response.  “That would be Bellatrix.” He added hardly. “You, I will keep all to myself.”

“If I-” Harry was cut off by a moan and it took several moments before he could remember anything but the wondering filled feeling as his Master continued to thrust.  “If I give myself... to you... whenever you want…” He was having a hard time not being distracted from speaking.

“Such an offer has me on the edge of my seat darling.”  The Dark Lord said when he didn’t continue right away.

“WouldyoustopfuckingBellatrix?’  He asked in a rush so he could get it all out before he got distracted again.

Each of Voldemort’s thrust dragged against the perfect spot inside of Harry.  His Master thrust harder; his hold more painful, but Harry didn’t care, he never wanted the feeling to end. He loved every moment of it, and he could feel himself once again on the edge of release.

“Master please?”  He begged knowing he would cum with or without the Dark Lord’s permission.

“Stroke yourself until you cum all over your hand.”  Voldemort hissed seeming to know exactly why his slave was begging.

Harry didn’t need to be asked twice.  His hand moved quickly to his aching cock and started to pound himself in time with his Master’s thrusts.  It wasn’t long before he came with a flood of desire as the Dark Lord continued to fuck him into the table.

He pulled out of Harry suddenly a few moments later, and he could feel the spar of seed splatter his back and arse as Voldemort came with a hiss.

“No Harry.”  His Master said a moment later.  “I’m not going to stop fucking Bellatrix.”

Harry could feel a mix of conflicting and confusing emotions fill his mind as he no longer overwhelmed by sensation clouding his mind.  Without giving him much of a chance to recover the Dark Lord turned him and forced him to sit on the table before capturing his lips in a domineering kiss.

He arched his back and gasped against his Master’s lips.  He gave himself entirely to the action, not wanting to worry about any of the rising shame and distress.  Voldemort’s hands grasped his face and kept full control over Harry’s every move.

He was being kissed by the man who owned him.  He was being claimed and desired, and the thought fed the aching need for his Master.  But this same man was the one who wanted to destroy everything Harry loved. He didn’t want to want him as badly as he did.  He didn’t want to be hurt by the fact the Dark Lord wasn’t satisfied with him alone.

As soon as the man broke the kiss the word leaked out before he even knew he would utter it.  “Why?” He asked sounding breathless and needy, and he shut his eyes tight so he wouldn’t have to see the cruelty the man’s gaze.

“You are such an innocent thing,”  Voldemort whispered as he ran a thumb over Harry’s lips.  “After all the ways they broke you, they could not break that completely.”  The man sounded contented by this fact.

“I’m sorry.  I don’t know why I even offered that deal.  I don’t even care about it. Have sex with whoever you want.”  Harry said working to strengthen his voice.

“I will.”  His Master agreed as he trailed a soft path down Harry’s neck to his shoulders.  “Tonight I want you.” He added, and Harry could hear his smile. “We are not nearly done.”


	20. Damaged Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna arrives at the Manor and it is more upsetting than it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Yes you are getting another chapter this week, but that is only because I am avoiding studying for finals! Hope you enjoy!

Harry was distracted at breakfast the next morning.  He was thinking about all the things he has let Voldemort do to him the night before.  The man had tortured his body with pleasure for what seemed like most of the night. Then once the Dark Lord was fully satisfied, he had laid Harry down on his rug near the fire and left him there as if it had been any other night.

He still felt raw from the mix of whirling emotions in him.  He tried to focus on what he had bought with his body, that he would be able to see Luna soon, and that she would be safe from anyone who would wish her harm.  But his mind kept going over the way Voldemort had so casually dismissed his desire to be his Master's only sexual partner.

He was pulled out of his thought as a large object was slammed down on the table at the other end.  Harry blinked as he looked to see what the disturbance was and frowned as he saw the woman the Dark Lord preferred smirking devilishly at him.  There was a small person, their head covered by a bag and the arms and legs restrained, laying across the end of the table as if Bellatrix had dumped them there like a sack.

“I brought her Master, as you wished.”  She said happily. “She is such a tiny thing, did you mean to have a new toy?  I am sure Potter will enjoy watching her suffer.”

Harry’s eyes widened as the evil wench pulled the sack off the girl's head revealing the wispy blond hair fallen over Luna’s bruised face.  He was on his feet in a moment his fury directed at Voldemort, his hand itching for his wand.

“You said she wouldn’t be hurt!”  He accused as he wanted to hit something.  How could he let himself trust that the Dark Lord would keep his word?

“Bella, I told you to fetch me the girl, not to tenderize her.”  His Master’s focus was on the woman as he seemed to ignore Harry’s outburst completely.

“Most of the marks aren’t even mine.  She was to be my brother-in-law's bride; I’m sure he was only disciplining her insolence.”  She said as if it was perfectly acceptable to beat your partner. “She was quite resistant; I had no choice but to subdue her.”

“You bitch!”  Harry growled wanting to lunge for the woman; he must have made a move because Voldemort’s hand was locked around his wrist.

“You have made me look dishonest to my slave,”  Voldemort said as he rose to his feet, his fingers biting tightly into the flesh of Harry’s arm.  “It is best if he knows that I will not lead him falsely.” His Master’s voice did not sound pleased, but Harry’s heart was racing at his words.  “And so I am forced to make reparations for your misconduct.”

“Master?”  Bellatrix sneered as she tried to put on a brave face, but Harry could see the fear in her eyes.  She had made a miscalculation, and she knew it. “I barely touched the slut, only a little fun to get a reaction out of your pet.”

“You have succeeded.”  The Dark Lord purred and brushed fingers up the line of Harry’s flinching neck.  “Harry.” He said pulling his attention forcefully back to his Master. Harry met his eyes and glared, he may not have ordered it, but he had still let Luna get hurt after he had promised to keep her safe.  “Would you like to watch me hurt Bellatrix?” He asked almost curious.

He almost said yes, he wanted to watch as the woman suffered; he wanted to be the cause of that suffering.  But he pushed that pain down and shook his head. There was still Luna to think about; he wasn’t sure how bad she was.

“I want to get Luna to a healer.”  He said trying to force his voice to stay strong and clear.

Voldemort smiled and nodded his head.  “Granted. And know that I will punish my servant for her mistake.  I will decide how to make this up to you and the girl once we better know her condition.”  His Master explained, and Harry felt better knowing that the Dark Lord was not dismissing what had happened.

“Draco, take them both to the infirmary, tell Healer Straud the girl is to be treated as if she were the highest among my circle.”

“Yes my Lord,”  Draco said and bowed next to Harry before Voldemort let him go.  He followed Draco over to Luna, Bellatrix had already stepped back from her, knowing better than to ask for more trouble than she could handle.

Harry touched his friend's neck gently; he ignored the low hiss from the other side of the table.  The Dark Lord could deal with it if he was genuinely remorseful over what happened to her. He could feel a steady pulse, and he sighed in relief, not realizing until that moment that he feared she was dead.

Luna blinked one eye up at him in the unfocused way she had at looking at things.  The other eye was bruised and swollen shut. Harry worried that the gaze was more due to injury than how his friend usually looked.  She smiled up at him though, her lips split, and he could see blood on her teeth.

“Harry.  You’re safe.” She said as if it was him they should be worried about just then.  His first name dropping from another’s lips brought another hiss from his Master’s direction.

This time Harry looked up and met Voldemort’s gaze.  The man was watching very closely to how and where he touched his friend.  He was sure the Dark Lord did not even like this small amount of familiarity.

“Draco, can you help her?”  He said stepping back, knowing it would be pushing his Master too far to carry her himself.

“Draco?”  She asked looking past Harry, not seeming to know she was surrounded by Death Eaters.  “Are you being a helpful sort now? I don’t think I can walk just now.”

His old school rival stepped forward and pulled the girl into his arms bridal style.  “My Lord.” He bowed to Voldemort before turning towards the door.

Harry gave his Master one last glance and a respectful nod before following the other two out.  The moment the door closed behind him, he could feel the dark magic explode from the room they had just left.  He smiled as she heard Bellatrix scream.

“Someone’s hurt.”  Luna murmured against Draco’s chest.

“Don’t worry about it, dove,”  Draco said before Harry could answer.  He looked up at the Slytherin's face as he was surprised by the gentleness in the other man’s voice.

Draco looked back at him with a cold mask firmly in place, but the girl just burrowed her way deeper into his arms.

No one spoke again until they got to the infirmary.  Harry guessed at least these rooms hadn’t been used for this purpose until the war had started.  Looking around at the walls he would have said it had once been another room for entertaining with a large open area.

The Healer was tending to one of those in his care when they entered, and Harry took in the fact there were more than a few people who needed a healer's attention.  Harry had never thought of Death Eaters as people really, not until he saw unknown faces filling the hospital beds.

“Master Malfoy?”  Healer Straud spoke with reverence as he approached them.  When Harry looked back at the man, he stopped, stunned as his eyes narrowed.

“The Dark Lord wishes this girl to be cared for as if she was one of his inner circle,”  Draco said with arrogance dripping from his tone. He spoke as someone who expected to be heeded.

“A-and the other?”  The man had not yet taken his eyes off of Harry as if he was in the room with a dangerous predator.  He wondered how many of Harry’s victims the doctor had looked after, had he seen the mess he had made of Rabastan?

“His slave is permitted to watch after the girl.  If you have an issue with this, I am sure the Dark Lord would  _ enjoy _ setting you to rights.”

“If I’m a problem I can wait outside.”  Harry cut in making Draco give him a sharp look.  “I just want her taken care of.” He said before nodding to the healer and heading back into the hall.

He sat against the wall opposite the door and let his head hang down as his mind went over what Voldemort had offered him this morning.

_ Would you like to watch me hurt Bellatrix? _

That coupled with the way she screamed as they left the room, the feel of  _ his _ dark magic exploding against Harry’s skin, he had made Harry feel a warmness for the Dark Lord that had nothing to do with the Horcrux residing inside of him.

“Straud says she’ll make a full recovery in a couple of days.”  Draco’s voice pulled him from his thoughts, and his head snapped up.  “He is helping her sleep so they can do some of the more significant repairs.”

Harry nodded and looked back to his hands as they hung over his knees.  He wasn’t sure what to say to Draco after the last time they had seen each other, and the way he had been so careful with his friend.

“Is she how the Dark Lord is convincing you not to hurt yourself?”  Draco asked without pity.

“She’s a part of it,”  Harry said not looking at the man.

“And the rest of it?”  Draco asked as if it was somehow his business.

“Why do you care?”  Harry asked as he sat back and finally looked up at his old rival’s face.  “Because my life is connected to his?” He asked, his voice sounded hollow.

“He’s been different since you came,”  Draco said after taking a deep breath. “I didn’t hope it would last, I thought maybe at first it was because he was taking out his brutality on you directly.”

“What are you talking about Malfoy?”  He asked as confusing nerves started to boil in his stomach.

“I can see now why my father joined during the first war.  I can see the cunning mind.” Draco shook his head. “Two months ago he wouldn’t have tortured my aunt for her actions.  He might have even fucked her on the table in front of everyone for what she did to your friend.”

Harry frowned and shook his head.  It was a dangerous idea to think he had any control over what?  Voldemort’s mood?

“I haven’t done anything.”  Harry denied as he shook his head.

“You can’t see the difference in him?”  Draco asked doubtfully. “His wanton cruelty has all but disappeared and is plans are more logical than I have ever seen them. For the first time, I have hope that we won’t burn the world to the ground as we conquer it.  The change started from the moment you moved in.”

“It doesn’t hurt to be around him,”  Harry said softly.

“You said it felt good.”  Draco pointed out.

Harry brushed his fingers over the scar on his head.  “This used to hurt whenever he was around or particularly active, but it doesn’t anymore,”  Harry said more softly. “I mean I know he is keeping his feelings from our link, but he has never been able to…”  He frowned and swallowed thickly he didn’t want to think about it anymore, but the question slipped out as if he couldn’t hold it back.  “Was he hurting me on purpose before?

“It’s possible, but you used to use it as a warning system right?”  Draco asked thoughtfully, and Harry nodded. “I don’t know a lot about living Horcruxes, but his snake was never in pain around him, she seemed to like touching him as much as you do now.”  He added thoughtfully. “Do you want me to look into it?”

Harry frowned at the other man and tilted his head as he looked up at him.  “Why do you care?” He asked again, this time meaning something different.

Draco looked at him for a long time before he answered.  “You’re good for him. You make my Lord better in a way I appreciate.  Which means your health and sanity are important to me. If you die now, I have a feeling it will be even worse than before.  He would have no soul left.”

“He said he would burn the world to ash if I did it, if I killed myself,”  Harry whispered almost to himself.

“I don’t doubt he would.”

Harry looked down the hall and took in a slow breath as he tried to get control of the overwhelming emotions spinning around his head.

“He gave me a house.  I think he meant to tell you about it this morning.  I’m to fix it up with your and Luna’s help. Once I do, I’m allowed to invite anyone I wish to live there, and he will not harm them.”

“So he gave you a purpose outside of being his plaything?”  Draco teased to try and lighten the mood between them.

Harry gave him a half-hearted smile and nodded.  “I needed one. I’m not used to being a kept boy.”  He said as he got to his feet. “Can we go report her condition to him now?”  He asked brushing his hands down his hips. “I don’t think the Healer likes me.”

Draco nodded and turned down the hall.  “He knows better than to mess with her. He’ll give her the best care he has with the Dark Lord paying attention.”

“But he doesn’t like the Order as a rule?”  Harry asked thinking he must see as much pain as the Order healers.

“For Straud it is more the fact you are a symbol of all he abhors.  He thinks muggles and mudbloods are a stain on the world.” Draco shrugged as if that was perfectly normal.  “I also think he's afraid of you.”

“Me?”  Harry asked with a frown.  “Because I’ve sent so many people to him?  Because of Rabastan?” He asked more softly.

“No.”  Draco shook his head.  “Because any bastard willing to burn themselves alive for their cause is no one to mess with.”

Harry flinched and looked away.  He didn’t like to think about what he had done to himself, and how useless it had been in the end.  What if he had succeeded that day? It seemed the world would be worse, not better.

“Will he hurt her because he sees her as blood traitor?”  Harry slowed and glanced back at the infirmary door. He wasn’t going to talk about the fire with anyone, even if he was starting to become more comfortable around Draco.

“Not with the Dark Lord’s instructions, as I said.  He isn’t crazy like Aunt Bella. He knows how to keep his head on his shoulders.”  Draco went silent for a moment as they walked. “She’s a pureblood?” He asked out of nowhere.

“Yeah, not that it matters to me,”  Harry said as he watched Draco. He remembered the way he had spoken to her.  “You don't remember her from school? She was a year below us.”

“I have a vague sense of familiarity.  She was in your little resistance group.  Dumbledore's Army?”

Harry smiled as he thought back to his days in the DA.  If only the worst thing in his life was a bully of a teacher taking over the school.

“Yeah,”  Harry said with a nod then looked back to Draco.  “Why do you care?” He added a moment later.

“I just carried her halfway across the Manor.  I wish to know if I need a shower and a change of clothes.”  He said snidely.

“Right.  Thanks for that anyway.”  Harry said trying not to get mad.  He would have to keep an eye on Draco, but there was no point in warning the other man.  “I think if I had tried to pick her up, my Master would have hexed her without thought to any promises to me.”

“He did seem on edge with you so close to her.  It was smart to ask me.” Draco agreed as they headed back to the dining hall.  He stepped inside, and Harry followed to see if Voldemort was still there. He thought of the brush of magic again and shivered.

Lucius was the only one left in the room. He sat sipping his tea and looking at the paper seeming utterly unaffected by the upset from earlier.

“Father, I have a report on the girl’s condition.  Where could I find the Dark Lord?” Draco asked formally.

The man looked up from his paper and folded it the moment he noticed Harry standing next to his son.

“The Dark Lord has left the manor on business.  He will return this evening. You may give your report then.  For now, you should take his slave to train.” He said before taking a sip of tea.  “But he is allowed to spend the day in the infirmary if that would ease him.” He said, careful to never speak to Harry directly.

“I’ll train.”  Harry agreed, nodding to himself.  “It will keep my mind busy.”


	21. Recompance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Voldemort talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

That night Draco stayed with him when it was time to return to the Dark Lord’s room.  He once again felt uncomfortable, unsure if he should undress in front of his keeper or wait until his business with Voldemort was over.

“You shouldn’t let me stop you,”  Draco said with a smirk as Harry played with the buttons on his robe.  “The Dark Lord doesn’t seem to have any problem showing you off.”

Harry blushed and nodded, though he still turned his back to the man as he started to remove his clothes and put them in the hamper.  He could feel Draco’s eyes following his every move like the man could burn him by looking.

“Enjoying the show?”  Harry asked as he moved to kneel on the pillow set up next to a wingback chair his Master often used for reading.  The dinner table was not in place yet, for some reason that also worried Harry.

“Immensely.  You have a fit body.”  Draco said as he leaned back against Voldemort’s desk.  He was smart enough to show and keep a great distance now that Harry was naked.  “I regret not making a move on you in our fourth year.”

“You shouldn’t.  If we had ever been together, I am pretty sure my Master would have you killed the moment he decided to claim me.”

“So you wouldn’t have turned me down?”  The Slytherin asked a smirk spreading over his face.

Harry blushed and looked away as if he had been caught out at something.  “I guess it would depend on how charming you were.” He said trying to save some face.

“No no no.  You wouldn’t have fallen for some lazy charm with our history, not unless you thought about it too?”  He asked, sounding delighted.

“You were the hot guy I couldn’t even think about going out with even if I was open about my sexuality.  So, of course, I thought about it.” Harry said pointedly not looking at Draco.

“So you think I’m hot?”  Draco pressed.

“I used to.”  He rolled his eyes glad other parts of his body were not reacting to his embarrassment.

“Tastes change, now you're more into tall, pale, and bald.”  Draco continued to tease.

The thought of the Dark Lord that flashed through his mind made him think of the missing dinner table and what he had done while bent over it the night before.

“Maybe.  Or maybe it’s just the way he carries himself and the connection we already have.”

“So you do think he’s fit?”  Draco asked sounding more curious than teasing.

Harry swallowed and then nodded.  “Yeah. In a unique way, I think he is quite beautiful.”

Before Draco could respond to the statement the door opened, and he stood up straighter as the Dark Lord entered.  Voldemort looked at him with a raised eyebrow as if he didn’t know why Draco was there at all.

“My Lord I wish to report on the girl’s condition.”  He said bowing as soon as the man looked down at him.

“Ah. Yes, the girl.  Tell me. Will she recover?”  His Master asked with what seemed like light curiosity.

“Within a few days my Lord.  Her injuries were varied, and he is keeping her sedated until he can repair the worst of it.  It seems most of the damage was a few days old at least. My aunt wasn’t lying when she said she was found in that condition.”

“That is fortunate for Bella, if she had lied to me she would have to suffer more than she already is.  You should go to your mother and see if she needs you.” Voldemort smirked, still not looking in Harry’s direction.

“Tomorrow you will take Harry to the old Malfoy dowager house.  I have gifted it to him; I am sure he has told you of his new project?”

“The dowager house needs a lot of work my Lord,”  Draco said with a frown. “And it is a significant distance from the main estate.”

“Only those within this room will know Harry is spending his time there.  You should Apparate you both to and from the house.”

“Yes my Lord.”  The blond agreed with a nod of his head.  “But that would mean I will have to touch him,”  Draco added in a worried tone.

“Wear gloves and don’t get friendly.  Now go help your mother.” The Dark Lord dismissed him before turning his full attention on Harry.

Harry looked down at his fingers unsure what was supposed to happen next.  Knowing that Voldemort hadn’t been the one to order her hurt helped him a little, but he wondered if the Dark Lord would take that as a way out of making it up to Harry.

“Move so we can face each other.”  The man ordered before sweeping to sit down in his comfortable chair.

Harry moved to the rug he slept on and faced his Master, he realized for the first time how comfortable he had become while nude in front of the man.  When Draco was in the room, he had been aware of every inch of his exposed skin, but now that he was gone, none of that mattered.

“She will recover, and most of the damage was done before we made our deal.  But I did misstep by sending Bella to fetch her, and I am sorry to cause you pain because of it.”

“But not sorry to cause her pain?” Harry asked his eyes still on his fingers.

“No.  I’m not going to lie to you Harry, you must realize I despise this girl.  I wish to cause her a great deal of pain, and only my promise to you keeps her safe.”  The Dark Lord said dryly.

“I’ve never been attracted to her,”  Harry said firmly as if that could help Voldemort like her better.

“You have been out with exactly three women.”  His Master said stunning him because he hadn't realized the man would know even that much of his previous love life.  “Miss Chang, Miss Lovegood, and Miss Weasley. With such a small pool I find it hard to believe you were not attracted to all of them.”

“It was one party, and we went as friends.” Harry frowned feeling a little silly arguing the point.  “I’ve never seen her like that. I’ve never dreamed about even kissing her.” He licked his lips. “And now there is only one person I dream about kissing.”  The words were painful to say, more so because they were true.

There was such a long silence that Harry almost looked up to see if he could tell what lay behind Voldemort’s alien eyes.  Before he could the man finally spoke.

“This is not the subject I mean to discuss with you.  The girl is safe because I have promised you she is. I will even tolerate her touching you out of my line of sight as long it does not cross the line into sexual or romantic.”

“Thank you,”  Harry said knowing he wouldn’t get anything better.

“That is part of the gift I am granting for Bella’s misconduct.  The other part I am willing to offer you is something more personal in nature.  Is there something you would like?” He asked and motioned around the room. “Something that would make this space more comfortable for you?”

Harry blinked at him and looked around the room as well. A reasonable person might request a bed of their own, but Harry thought it would be a waste as he was perfectly content to sleep on the rug.  He liked it just fine, and pillow he knelt on was comfortable enough.

He thought about requesting a night in his Master’s bed, but he didn’t like the way his stomach dropped at that idea.  He also knew the Dark Lord would only tolerate him wearing pajamas for so long, so that wasn’t something worth asking.

“I-I don’t know.”  He finally said lamely, when he had been quite too long.  “I don’t like the idea of benefiting from Luna’s pain.” He added as he realized it was a part of his hesitation.

“I want you to trust that I will always be honest with you Harry.  This gift is a symbol that I am sorry for what happened, not a bribe to forget it.”

Harry looked up at Voldemort and studied his face for a long moment as an idea occurred to him, but he blushed with how silly the man might think the request was.

“Butterbeer.” He said then cleared his throat.  “Having a butterbeer with dinner each night. Unless I am being punished for something.”  He added quickly knowing that anything could be taken away for punishment.

“Only if you tell me of all the things you could have requested, why butterbeer is your choice?”

Harry looked down again; he had known it was silly before he asked.  “It reminds me of days I miss. It’s comforting; you wanted me to be more comfortable.”

“But you didn’t think to ask for a bed, or blanket or even clothes to wear at night?”  Voldemort asked curiously making Harry frown.

“I didn’t think you would tolerate those types of things for very long.  You might give them to me now, but we both know how much it pleases you to have me exposed and sleeping like your prized hound.”

“It does please me.”  He said sounding delighted by Harry’s thoughts.

“I realize that’s how you see me.”  He said with a nod. “I guess I should be thankful I’m not wearing a collar and lead.”

The man groaned as if the off comment had given him a delightful idea.  Harry grimaced as his eyes flicked up to the man who was smirking down at him.

“You’ll have to force it onto my neck.”  He growled not caring if the outburst got him in trouble.

“Don’t worry my pet, when I lay my mark upon you it will be much more permanent.”

“I’ll never take the Dark Mark.” He warned, Harry didn’t want to lead the man to disappointment later on.

“No.  That mark is for commoners who wish to be kings.”  He said and leaned forward to brush his fingers along Harry’s throat.  “Your mark will be something special, my precious.”

Harry couldn’t help but shiver at his Master’s touch.  He swallowed thickly and then turned to look where the dining table usually appeared.

“Where is dinner?”  He asked as the Dark Lord’s hands moved down his chest.

“Only delayed so we could have this conversation.”  Voldemort soothed as he could see Harry’s nerves about a change in their routine.  “Shall I call the elf now? Make sure you get your treat?”

Harry blushed at the man’s tone and looked back down to his hands.  It was a dumb request; he should have asked for something more practical.  He should  _ want _ to sleep in a bed.  The way the man said treat made him feel even more like a pet or a child.

Dexterous fingers lifted his chin and made him look up into the Dark Lord’s crimson eyes.  “I like your choice. It is well thought out to consider what I would tolerate for extended amounts of time.”  Voldemort soothed.

He couldn’t help the smile that came unbidden at his Master’s praise.  He hated how much of him wanted to please the man in front of him. He could feel it like a physical thing, taste it on the back of his tongue.  It sickened his stomach, and he still found himself leaning into his touch.

When the Dark Lord brushed a thumb over his mouth, he parted his lips and licked the pad.  The smile the man gave him made his cock stir, and he wondered how Voldemort knew precisely, how to twist his desire against him after what seemed like such a short time together.

He blushed as he could see Voldemort’s eyes look down at him, a pleased expression coming over his face.  “Would you like some pleasure before dinner my sweet?” He asked in a tone full of dark promise.

Harry swallowed and shook his head.  He didn’t want to want to feel his Master inside of him again.  He certainly wasn’t going to admit he wanted a repeat of the night before.

“There is no reason to deny yourself, Harry.”  He said knowingly. “I will have you in the end, and you will enjoy what I have to give.”

He wanted to make an offer, he wanted to suck the Dark Lord off, but Harry needed to give the man a reason that wasn’t the fact that he enjoyed the act.  But he bit his tongue and shook his head.

“Dinner then.”  His Master said letting Harry fight himself with a knowing smirk.


	22. A Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life moves on and Luna wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The next day Harry started a new routine.  He was permitted to take breakfast in the hospital wing to have some time with Luna before Healer Straud came on duty.  His boxing lessons were suspended so that he could put more time and physical energy into clearing out the old house.

He and Draco spent their mornings going through each room and inspected to see what they had left that could be useful.  There was a lot of rot in the wood, and Harry wondered if he would be expected to rebuild the house from scratch.

After lunch, they moved from the safe house to going over all the things Harry would need for the animagus potion.  They planned to hold off on getting the mandrake leaf until they had most of the other ingredients ready.

In the evenings he dozed where he knelt, Voldemort didn’t seem to mind as long as Harry ate what he was given.  The Butterbeer with dinner made him all the more sleepy and dumb. More than once he drifted off with his head against his Master’s leg and the man’s fingers caressing his hair.

Harry was so tired that week that he didn’t realize at first that it was taking longer for Luna to heal than Draco had first said.  When he asked about it the first time, they waited for Straud to get in so his keeper could question the man about it. The Healer brushed them aside saying she had a weaker constitution that he had initially thought.  Harry started to worry that she would never wake up. He felt worse about leaving her bedside each day after that.

He wasn’t sure how many days had passed when he walked into the infirmary and found Luna sitting up in bed.  He dropped his plate of food and ran over to her eager to make sure she was really okay.

“Luna!”  He asked as he paused at her bedside to see if there were any lasting bruises or cuts.

“Harry.” She answered with a bright smile.  When he looked into her eyes, he saw the same sprite like expression he had grown to love.  He sat down on her bed and grasped her hand.

“How are you feeling?”  Harry asked, his throat tightened as he waited for her answer.

“I’m fine Harry.”  She told him warmly and looked around the room at random.  “Where are we?” She asked a moment later as her eyes settled back on him.

“The infirmary.”  Harry swallowed the lump in his throat as he knew that wasn’t what she was asking.  “Malfoy Manor.” He added quickly and glanced up to see how she was taking the news.

“It’s much cleaner than the Lestrange Estate.”  She said without fear or worry; she was looking at him that way she did when he felt like she could see into his very soul.  He blushed and looked away; he wasn’t sure if  _ he _ wanted to know what was painted on his soul after so much time as Voldemort’s pet.

“You look good Harry.”  She said stunning him into looking back into her eyes.  “They’re treating you well here. How strange. I thought the snake man wanted to kill you?”  She asked, and Harry couldn’t help but smile. Only Luna called the Dark Lord, the snake man.

“He doesn’t anymore.”  Harry sighed and licked his lips.  He knew he couldn’t tell her the full truth, not with witnesses, and he was pretty sure Draco would never leave them alone.  He felt the other man there now, watching the exchange.

“He’s decided to keep me as a pet instead,”  Harry said knowing full well he was allowed to humiliate himself.  “If I’m good he won’t hurt people as much.”

Luna watched him curiously without saying anything until he felt the need to fill the emptiness with sound.

“Did they tell you when it would be okay for you to leave?” He asked, taking a breath and he forced his nerves away.

“No ones talked to me at all until you got here.”  She said as she looked at the nurse down the row of beds.  “But I am feeling much better than when I fell asleep.”

“D-do you want to talk about what happened with Lestrange?”  He asked softly before someone held out a new plate of food in front of him.

When he looked up to the person, Draco glared down at him.

“Care.”  He said pointedly as he waited for Harry to take the plate.

“It’s nice to care.”  Luna beamed at Draco. “You’ve been taking care of Harry?”  She asked as Harry picked up a piece of bacon.

“I’m his keeper.  Care is one of his rules.”  Malfoy said turning his attention to Luna.  “He is to take care of himself. That means eating regularly.”

“Oh, that is good.  Harry is horrible at taking care of himself.”  She told Draco fondly as she pet Harry’s hand. “He gets much too worried about everyone else.  What are his other rules?”

Draco smirked at her; he looked much too delighted with this conversation.  “You don’t need to worry about that Luna,” Harry said cutting in before the other man could answer her.

“I think it would be best if she knew exactly what is expected of you; she is going to be your companion after all.”  Draco countered making Harry frown.

“Companion?”  Luna asked curiously.

“Harry here has made a deal with the Dark Lord so that you are kept safe from any other Death Eater who wants a plaything of their own.”

Luna frowned at that and shook her head.  “But I promised to marry Rabastan.” She told Harry apologetically.  “He helped my father get out of the country; I can’t leave the debt unpaid.”

“Rabastan is dead,”  Draco said coldly and gave Harry a pointed gaze.

“Harry?”  She asked with a worried frown.

“It was a rather savage end to the man.”

Harry swallowed and looked at his plate.

“And the reason your friend isn’t allowed even a spoon to eat with.”  Draco continued to taunt.

“He was going to do awful things to you Luna; he had already done awful things.”  He reminded her.

She sighed and ran her fingers up his arm.  He knew Draco was watching closely to their every touch.  “You can’t take more weight for me, or anyone else. You’ve done enough.”  She told him softly. She had always been against killing the enemy; it was one of the reasons the Order hadn’t let her in the field much.

“It’s fine,”  Harry said as he looked back into her eyes.  She knew better than anyone how each death weighed on him.  How every sin he committed in the name of the light cut a little deeper, but this time he was okay.  He felt at peace with what he had done.

“It is?”  She asked as she looked at him curiously.

“I’ve been punished and forgiven.”  He explained and blushed as he realized that it had helped.  Being whipped until he couldn’t stand had burnt that bit of guilt away. He tried not to think about the other punishment, but maybe he deserved it as well.

She studied him for a long moment then smiled sadly and nodded.  “You still shouldn’t do it anymore.” She told him softly and looked back to Draco.  “So what is a companion supposed to do?”

The Death Eater looked between the two and them, and his smirk turned into something of a real smile.  “I think you have the knack for it already Miss Lovegood.”

“You can call me Luna, I’m not as fond of Loony, but I will answer to it if you prefer.”

“Luna will suit me just fine.”  He said with a small bow of his head that Harry did not like at all.

“Who do I belong to?”  She asked making Harry choke on the half an egg he had just put in his mouth.

“What?”  He asked looking up at his friend.

“I’m not free.”  She said as if she was stating a simple fact.  “I assume I won’t be permitted to leave, and my wand won’t be returned any time soon.”

“I can keep you safe here,”  Harry told her, then looked away, had his request brought her into his world of slavery?

“So I belong to you?”  She asked in her serious way.

“No.”  Both Harry and Draco said at once. And Harry blushed, he thought about how his Master would take the idea of anyone belonging to Harry, he assumed Draco had the same idea.

“I will speak with the Dark Lord about who has direct authority over you, but as of the moment you should think of yourself as belonging to the Manor,”  Draco explained with a nod. “Though from my understanding of Harry’s bargain, no member has the right to harm you in any way. If someone so much as strikes you, you will report it to me immediately.”

“What did you give him Harry?”  She asked after nodding her understanding of Draco’s words.

“His ass, I would assume.”  Draco cut in dryly before Harry could answer.  It seemed the other man was taking great pleasure in embarrassing Harry in whatever way he could in front of Luna.

Harry looked away blushing, and Draco laughed in surprise.

“I’m right aren't I?”  He asked sounding delighted.

“I don’t understand,”  Luna said with a confused misty expression.

“Harry let-”  Draco started, but Harry cut him off.

“It doesn’t matter Luna; I would do far worse if it meant you’re safe.” He said looking back at her.

“Harry what did you do?”  She asked seeming to like his answer less than she had Draco’s.

“I-”  Harry swallowed he had a feeling she wasn’t going to drop it.  “I had sex with him.” He said it in the least lewd way he could think.  “Or rather let him have sex with me.”

“Oh.”  She went silent for a moment then suddenly she looked worried.  “But you shouldn’t do that with someone that doesn’t love you.” She pointed out as she looked at Harry seriously.

“It’s complicated,”  Harry told her shaking his head and looking at his plate because he didn’t want to see how she was looking at him.  “He wants me, and if I keep him happy, fewer people will suffer in this war.”

“You’ve done enough Harry.”  She repeats in her soft sweet voice.

“You don’t have to worry about him Luna,”  Draco spoke up when Harry couldn’t find his voice.  “The Dark Lord cares for him more than any other person in the world.”  The crazy thing was it was probably true, but not for reasons he could tell his friend.

“H-he’s good to you?”  She asked sounding worried and confused.

“I can’t talk about this right now,”  Harry said as he finally looks up to his friend.

“Well that serves just fine, he can leave my infirmary immediately.”  Healer Straud’s voice came from the doorway.

Harry pursed his lips and looked back down at Luna who was looking at the new man curiously.  He turned back to the man and straightened his back. “When will you release her?” He asked wanting to get her away from the bigot as soon as he could.

“Mr. Malfoy, escort him out.”  The Healer said, not looking at Harry directly.

“He asked you a question Healer,”  Draco said, and though Harry didn’t look, he could hear the smirk.

The man did not look pleased.  “Than you can tell him she will be released as soon as it is ordered by the Dark Lord.  No one leaves my infirmary without someplace to go. Unless…” The man gave a wicked smile.  “She’s going to the dungeons with the rest of the scum?”

Harry bit his tongue and swallowed thickly before turning back to face Draco.  “I’m not leaving her alone with him.” He said firmly as he shook his head. “My Master promised she would be safe.  This Healer doesn’t want her safe.”

“Healer Straud is a smart enough man to know that if she so much as gets a scratch in his ward he will have to answer to our Lord directly.  He also got a first-hand look at what was done to Aunt Bella for breaking his word.”

Harry still didn’t like it.  He frowned at the man and looked back at Luna.

“It’s alright Harry.  I’ll be fine, and maybe I can see you later.”  She said not seeming worried in the least, but Luna never seemed to be worried about her own safety.

“Fine.”  Harry sighed and then turned back to glare at the Healer.  “If she is hurt in your care I will ask my Master to hurt you personally.”  He threatened his eyes narrowed. “I am sure he would enjoy the show.”

“Harry.”  Luna gasped, and he reddened and left, so he didn’t have to see her shocked expression.


	23. His Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is worried about Voldemort and wants a reason to be with his Master. The Dark Lord is not kind when taking his pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- Updates happen when I am finished with a chapter. If you notice I have also added a final chapter count! I am pretty sure this is how many chapters I need to finish off the story. Did I mention this story was only supposed to be like 3-5 chapters long when I first started it?

That night he knelt restlessly waiting for the Dark Lord to join him.  He wanted to know when he would be able to spend real time with Luna, where she would stay within the Manor.  He didn’t like the idea of her being in the dungeon like the Healer had suggested, but he worried his Master would see that as a perfect solution.

When Voldemort swept into the room, he brushed his fingers through Harry’s hair as he passed.  He wondered if the other man even realized the small nurturing gestures he did almost absentmindedly.  Were they part of the game, or was the Dark Lord really that fond of him? Harry shook his head, working not to get distracted.

“Luna is awake.”  He said as he watched the man read over papers on his desk.

“I am aware,”  Voldemort said without looking at Harry.

“You’re not going to keep her in the dungeon,”  Harry said even though he knew there must be a better way of broaching the subject.

“I’m not?”  His Master looked up at Harry, almost amused by the outburst.  “I promised safety; I never said anything about comfort.”

Harry swallowed the tight feeling in his throat as the blood drained from his face.

“Please?”  He asked, feeling meek, he looked to the ground.  How could he stand it if he had gotten sweet little Luna a permanent cell in Malfoy Manor?

“Draco has already asked for the care of her.”  The man set his things aside and went to sit at the dining table next to where Harry knelt.  “He will be keeping her in rooms near himself.”

Harry looked up at his Master and frowned.  “Care of her?” He asked, unsure if he liked the sound of that any better than the dungeon.

“Someone has to see to it that your little  _ girlfriend _ behaves herself.”  He pointed out with a smirk.  “And as he is already looking after you, it makes sense that I trust the care of her to the Malfoy heir.”

“So he has authority over her?”  Harry asked with a frown. He could see the way Draco acted around her; he could tell when the Slytherin was up to something.

“He has authority over you.”  Voldemort looked as if he was getting impatient with being questioned.

Harry looked back to his lap.  “But he can’t hurt her.” He said more to remind himself of that promise.

The Dark Lord grabbed his chin and forced Harry to look up into his eyes.  “If you continue to fester on the girl, I will have to punish you.” He said with a low hiss.

“Yes, Master.”  He nodded his agreement; he didn’t want to give the Dark Lord any more reason to focus on Luna.

“Good.  Tomorrow you will be seeing Healer Waren; you can talk to her about such worries.”  He said and let go of Harry’s chin.

Harry licked his lips and the room filled with the smell of garlic and oil as the food appeared.  His nightly bottle of cold butterbeer appeared at his knee, and he sighed as he took his first sip.  Luna would be safe. Draco wouldn’t hurt her.

His dinner was a fried fish and chips, and he was amazed Voldemort would eat such a thing until he realized that the older man was eating a pasta dish.  He frowned as he watched his Master closer as he ate.

“Do you always eat something different from me?”  He asked instead of commenting on the mind healer.

“Mostly, unless it is easy to sever the meal by hand.”  He pointed out as he offered Harry another bite.

Harry chewed for a moment nodding at that, but that brought another question to his head that he wondered why he had never asked before.

“Why do you do this?”  He asked, taking a sip from his drink with an interested frown on his face.  Why would the Dark Lord take time out to feed him personally? The man seemed to enjoy it, but Harry didn’t understand why.

Voldemort brushed his fingers over Harry’s head as if he had to think about his answer.  “It is a simple way I can care for you, and show you affection, that is in no way sexual.”

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and looked away, unsure what he could say to that.

“It makes me think I am a spoiled dog getting treats from the table.”  He said softly. “You treat me like your dog in many ways.” He said the words not only because they were valid, but because they combated the feeling of safety, the man’s words had invoked.

“But I am much more fond of you than any dog I have ever come across.”  His Master said wryly. “You are my pet, Harry. A pet that can do more than a simple animal, but a pet none of the less.”

Before Harry could respond, his Master pressed another bite against his lips.  He took it obediently, wishing for more time to think over the Dark Lord’s words.

“And making me eat from your hand proves that to me better than any words you could say,”  Harry said, turning a bit pink and looking back towards the rug where he spent his nights. “Making me sleep on the floor of your room even after we…”

Voldemort grasped the back of his hair then, just hard enough that Harry could feel the pressure.

“Do you wish to sleep in my bed?”  His Master hissed in his ear. “You have not yet earned the right, but I was unaware you wanted it.”

Harry swallowed and shook his head.  “I don’t mind the floor.” He said, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the tug on his scalp.  “I was just pointing out that I sleep like your dog, and you like it.”

“Nagini used to enjoy sleeping by the fire,”  Voldemort said tugging Harry’s head back to expose his neck.  “So you see, you sleep like my snake.” He purred then let Harry go entirely and turned back to his meal.

Harry didn’t turn back for several moments, but when he did, he found a new bite of food ready for him to take.  He looked up into crimson eyes as he allowed the Dark Lord to place it on his tongue.

“And you take it so prettily from my hand, dear pet, that I can only surmise you enjoy it just as much as I do.”

Harry growled and looked away again.  He hated how much he liked it, but he was sure his Master knew that too.

“This is the reason you need Healer Waren, my precious.  You will be happier when you accept your rightful place.” He said, playing with Harry’s hair.

It was getting longer, hanging into his eyes more.  When he had asked Draco to cut it for him, he had said it was up to the Dark Lord.  He didn’t have power over his hair, and his Master wanted him to accept such a place?

“I want to cut my hair.“

“No.”

Harry frowned at the finality in the response.  “It gets in my way.” He said as he shoved the bangs out of his eyes.

“I enjoy grasping it in my hand and using it to direct you.”  The Dark Lord countered. “I think we will grow it long enough to tie back; it will please us both.”  He said with amusement bright in his eyes.

“I should get a choice over my hair and body,”  Harry said, unsure why the hair of all things was angering him.

“You want a choice?”  Voldemort asked and pulled at Harry's hair to show precisely what he liked about the length.  “Are you willing to pay for it? Willing to give up the choices I do allow? Give up the only bit of power I grant you?  For hair?” He challenged, and Harry could feel his face heat. He was not willing to pay that kind of price, and they both knew it.

“One night?”  Harry asked because he  _ would _ give everything up for a night with the Dark Lord.  He closed his eyes and switched the meaning in his head.  He would give up all his rights for a night to be able to make choices about his hair.

“You know exactly what the price would be.  Don’t act ignorant. Do you wish to pay it?”  His Master would not even let him bargain.

“No.”  Harry gasped and shook his head.

“Smart boy.”  The Dark Lord praised and got to his feet as the dinner table disappeared.  Harry shifted his pillow closer to Voldemort’s chair as had become routine for them.

“What would the price be for the use of magic to help repair the safe house?”  He asked because he didn’t want to ask for his Master’s attention.

“Draco may already use magic to help you in your tasks,”  Voldemort said as he seemed to be selecting a book for the night.

“I want to use magic again.”  Harry murmured unsurely.

“You’re not ready.”

“I won’t hurt anyone or try anything,”  Harry promised, but he knew that it was a lost cause.

“Ask for something else, my pet.”  The Dark Lord warned him to change the subject.

“How are the other prisoners?”  He asked. Harry was careful to bring up the other Order members.  He was nervous after the way they had left things. He didn’t like to think about Mrs. Weasley’s dead eyes.

“They want to know that you are alive.  They worry about you as their symbol of the light.”  His Master explained mockingly as they both knew there was hardly anything light about Harry.

“What would it take to have their conditions improved permanently, along with anyone that would join them later?”  Harry asked, feeling guilty because he should have asked this sooner.

“You’re asking for so much Harry and for people who don’t remotely understand you.”  Voldemort tisked as he settled into his chair and Harry rested his head on the man’s knee.

“I know it wouldn’t just be once,”  Harry said and closed his eyes as long fingers massaged his scalp.

“I wish to lay my claim on your flesh.”  Voldemort murmured thoughtfully.

Harry swallowed and worked to keep himself calm.  He didn’t think it would do him any good to show how those words affected him. The Dark Lord already knew too many of his weaknesses.

“Your mark?”  He asked as his Master had brought it up before.

“Not yet, you’re not ready for that.”  Voldemort tugged lightly on his hair to get Harry to look up.

“I wish to leave the faint blush of bruises on the pale canvas of your skin.  I want you to feel my touch for nights after I am done taking what I desire. Let me be vicious to you tonight, and it will give your Order members two weeks of better conditions.”

“And after that?”  Harry asked and blushed when his voice came out sounding hoarse.

“After that, I will enjoy you once or twice a week, depending on how much I take to continue their comfort.  Does that seem fair my pet?” He asked only to make Harry have to agree.

“Yes, Master.”  He nodded as he worked to tell himself the deal was for his friends and not because he wanted to give Voldemort a running reason to fuck him.

Still holding onto Harry’s hair, the Dark Lord guided him to kneel between his open knees.

“Last time we did this, I allowed you to worship me,”  Voldemort spoke as let go of Harry and motioned towards his robes.  Harry obediently started to undo the fastenings as he listened to his Master.

“Tonight I am not giving you such control.  I am going to make you choke on my phallus.”  He explained as Harry freed the man from his slacks and pants.  Harry could feel his blood running hot at the man’s words. Harry could feel the phantom sensation of his head pressing against the back of his throat.

“Then I plan to push you onto the ground and fuck you brutally.  You are permitted to fight me when I do. I’ll like it better if you fight me.”

Harry could see the man getting slowly aroused by his own words.  His own cock was waking as he imagined how the night was going to go.

“We want it to hurt don’t we Harry?  We want that pain with our pleasure?”  He asked as he grasped hair once again, he pulled Harry’s face closer to his shaft. “Lick me until I’m hard.”  His Master instructed before letting go and pulling out his wand.

“Yes, Master.”  Harry gasped and closed his eyes as he started to lap his tongue over Voldemort’s cock.

“But I don’t wish to damage you beyond repair.”  He continued as if he didn’t get sidetracked. Harry felt the spells that would prepare him to take his Master’s attention.  He couldn’t help but shift at the sting, and soothing feelings excited him.

“Admit how much you enjoy the taste of me, Harry,”  Voldemort said as Harry teased the tip of his Master’s head with his tongue.

“Please?”  Harry whimpered not wanting to be any more complicit in his own corruption.

“You must realize I can see that you want this as much as I do.”  The Dark Lord continued as Harry’s lips explored his shaft and down to his testicles.  “The way your eyes get lost in a fog when you are allowed to pleasure me.”

“I don’t want…”  Harry whimpered as he closed his eyes tightly.  “I don’t want to want you, Master.” He said and rested his head against the man’s leg as he worked to get control of himself.

“I know my pet,”  Voldemort spoke soothingly as his fingers gently brushed through Harry’s hair.  “I know it is hard for you to accept this part of yourself. But you will be happier once you do.”  He continued as he guided Harry’s lips back to his cock.

He closed his eyes as he parted his lips and allowed his Master to take control as he felt the soft skin of his phallus against his lips.

“Open more.”  The Dark Lord instructed and pushed Harry onto his cock the moment he obeyed.  He was slow and relaxed as he made Harry take him until the head pressed against his gag reflex.

Instead of easing off to give Harry time to breathe, his Master pressed his head more firmly down onto himself.  Harry couldn’t help but struggle as his body fought against the feeling; his hands moved to Voldemort’s thighs as he tried to push away.

“Good boy.”  The Dark Lord hissed as his hips thrust up against Harry’s struggling form.  He choked around his Master’s cock, his head swimming with pain and the need to breathe.

He was shown no mercy as Voldemort used his mouth for his pleasure.  The man’s shaft invaded his throat again and again as Harry choked and gagged.

When he was finally pulled away and allowed to take in a large gulp of air, he could feel the cold breeze of air against his wet face.  Tears and spit covered his cheeks and chin. He choked on the breath; he had taken in too much after being denied. 

“My pretty pet.”  He praised Harry even as he tried to get control of himself.  “Relax a bit, and you will be able to take more." He waited until Harry was breathing normally before he pulled him back towards his cock.  “Focus on breathing through your nose and relaxing your throat.”

Without further warning, his Master used both hands to hold Harry’s head the way he wished as his hips thrust against his mouth.  Harry tried to do as he was told while his Master used his throat for his pleasure.

He squeezed the Dark Lord’s thighs as he worked to minimize his choking, only to have Voldemort change angles just to make him thrash.

When he pulled him from the man’s cock the next time, the Dark Lord pressed Harry’s cheek against his length.  “Lick.” He ordered before letting go completely.

It took him a moment to control his breathing enough to listen, but he was soon lapping at the shaft in front of him without having to think much about it.  Harry dick pulsed to the same rhythm as his abused throat.

“My beautiful slave.  We’ve wasted too much time being enemies.”  He murmured gently stroking Harry’s neck.  “When you were always meant to serve me.”

He whimpered as he didn’t think that was right, but it sounded so very  _ good _ .  A growing part of him wanted to serve; it was like all the time they spent together only served to feed the Horcrux inside of him.  He couldn’t help but wonder what it would have been like if he never had to fight against that part of himself.

Voldemort pushed him back roughly onto the floor and moved over him in a graceful and fluid movement.  “You’re allowed to fight.” He reminded Harry as he shifted his legs, so they were over the other man’s shoulders.

The Dark Lord showed no mercy as he took Harry’s ass.  Thankful for the magic that half prepared him, he still felt the burn of being stretched too quickly.  Harry whimpered, as his Master started the promised brutal pace.

The larger man held him down by a hand on his already sore neck.  Given permission to fight, Harry used his hands to push and scratch at Voldemort until his Master felt the need to pin him down by his wrists as well.

He held him with bruising force and nearly folded Harry in half as he fucked him without care.  Harry’s cock was leaking precum as he took everything the Dark Lord gave with whimpers and groans.

“Please!?”  Harry gasped roughly against the restriction on his throat.  “Please Master?” He begged his hips jerking with each thrust.

“Do you want to cum my pet?” Voldemort grunted as he continued to reach for his pleasure.

“Please?”  He asked again, desperate as his need rose.

“Tonight belongs to my pleasure.”  His Master hissed as he gave one final thrust before emptying himself deeply inside of Harry’s ass.  The Dark Lord jerked on top of him, his fingers tightening against his skin and making Harry see spots from the intensity.

The moment he let go of his neck, his lips claimed Harry’s in a breathless kiss that promise to own every part of him.  Harry thought he was going to pass out as fingers wrapped around his shaft and soon he was jerking in a climax under his Master’s attention.

He blacked out then because the next moment, he was panting on the floor as his Master stood over him.

“You said no…”  Harry gasped wondering if he was in trouble, but only in a hazy sort of way as he was finding it very hard to think at all.

“It pleases me to see you covered in our seed,”  Voldemort smirked as he looked down at the mess he had made.  “I want you to sleep with the proof of your pleasure smeared across your skin.”


	24. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is formally introduced to the Dark Lord and gets a better view of what is going on with Harry/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- You may have noticed the chapter count just went up... I did warn you guys it was an estimate... didn't I?

Harry was sore when he sat down at breakfast the next morning.  As promised, he could still feel his Master’s touch against his skin.  He was glad when he was given a cold smoothy to eat as Harry didn’t think he would be able to swallow much with his bruised throat.

He was settled into his own world when the room went quiet, drawing his attention back to what was going on around him.  He looked up and found Draco at the door leading Luna into the dining hall.

“Lucius, would you move down?  I wish to speak to Miss. Lovegood myself.”  Voldemort asked, but no one in the room would mistake his words for anything but an order.

“Of course, my Lord.  I’m quite finished. I’ll take my leave this morning.”  The Malfoy patriarch replied gracefully standing and bowing to the Dark Lord.

“Very good, please keep me informed on the project we discussed last night.”  Harry’s Master said in the way of dismissal. Lucius bowed his head again and strolled out of the room, not seeming offended by being displaced.

Harry watched as Draco guided Luna towards Voldemort and he couldn’t help but feel sick with worry about what his Master would do so close to her.  He kept having to remind himself how good he had been last night, and that the Dark Lord has no reason to hurt her.

“Settle Harry.”  Voldemort murmured under his breath as he touched his leg to ground him.

“Oh, Harry, are you alright?”  Luna asked as her bright eyes landed on him.  She stood by the chair Lucius had vacated, but seemed much too focused on Harry to worry about her proximity to the most dangerous wizard of all time.

The hand on his leg tightened as his Master hissed when she used his first name.  “I’m fine.” He said his voice thick with the bruises on his throat as he moved his hand to touch Voldemort’s to see if he could calm the man from lashing out.

“Introduce your friend,  _ Harry. _ ” The Dark Lord said as he made a clear claim on him and his name.

“Master, this is my friend Luna Lovegood.” He said feeling very weird, making an introduction between two people that already knew who the other was.  “Luna, this is my Master, the Dark Lord.”

“We’ve met before,”  Luna said as she held her hand bravely out to a man who haunted many wizard’s dreams.  “You had me kidnapped to control what my father was printing in the Quibbler.” She explained as if he might not remember.  “I was there when you interrogated Mr. Ollivander. Also when I was captured again during the Battle of…”

“I know of your history, my dear.”  Voldemort interrupted as he took her hand and leaned in to kiss it as if he was a gentleman, and she was a fine lady.  Luna seemed unphased by the apparent play to intimidate her. “Please, do sit down.” He added motioning to the chair.

“How did Harry get hurt?”  She asked the Dark Lord as she took the offered seat.  Malfoy sat down next to her but stayed silent; they all spoke.

“You will not call him that again in front of me.”  He ordered before he even acknowledges her question.

“Why not?  That’s his name.”  She asked, looking more confused than usual.

“Because it is  _ my  _ privilege to have that familiarity with him.  He belongs to me, not you.”

Luna frowned at this as Harry could see the gear’s moving in her mind.  “What should I call him?” She asked after a long silence.

“You may refer to him as my slave, or pet, or by his surname.”  He said as she settled back in his chair and watched the young girl closely.  His hand slipped off of Harry’s knee, and his skin felt the loss.

“How did your slave get hurt?”  She asked not seeming entirely distracted from her original question.

Voldemort’s thin lips curled into a smirk as he watched her.  “I am hard on my playthings sometimes, but you shouldn’t worry overmuch Miss Lovegood, I didn’t do anything to your friend that he didn’t desperately want.”

“I’m fine, Luna.”  Harry offered hoarsely, unable to look her in the eyes.  How could he explain that his Master was right? How could Harry tell her that he liked to be hurt, that he was addicted to a man who killed so many of the people he loved?

He could feel her eyes on him for a long time as he focused on the cold feeling of the drink he had been provided.

“Tell me, child, what is it about you that has made my pet so fiercely protective?  First, he gives up his will to see you go free; now, he allows himself to be tamed for your safety.”

“Your pet has always been a good and loyal friend.  He would do anything for anyone who has earned his loyalty.”  She said, her response relaxing Harry a little as it wasn’t anything too personal.  “I wish he would think of himself more.” She added sadly.

“Harry could do with being a bit more selfish.”  Voldemort agreed. Harry could feel as he leaned closer and couldn’t help but lean into the Dark Lord’s touch when he pets his long fingers down Harry’s jaw.  “Do you have any suggestions on how to rid him of this persistent martyrdom?” He asked, almost playfully.

“Why would you want to do that when it is the main source of your control and manipulation?”  Luna asked with a curious tone. She had a way to speak to the core of a situation, not one for tact.

There was a stunned silence as his Master digested her words, and Harry’s heart raced in worry for his friend.  No one talked to Voldemort so bluntly. Harry looked to the Dark Lord as he pulled away and again sat back in his chair.  He couldn’t tell his mood from the mask of cold indifference on his face.

“My Lord, she meant no disrespect.  I’ve learned that Miss Lovegood has her own way of looking at the world and speaking about it that doesn’t quite match polite society.”  Malfoy tried to step in for his friend.

“Did I say something wrong?”  Luna asked as she looked between the three men at their end of the table.  “That isn’t how you’ve coerced H-him into serving as your pet?”

A slow smile bloomed on his Master’s face, and Harry didn’t like the look of it.  It was the sort of smile he got when he thought of something particularly cruel that he would make Harry enjoy in the end.

“I do use his instinct to protect the unworthy to garner his compliance.”  Voldemort agreed as he turned his focus entirely on Luna. “I have made no secret of it.  I am very clear with Harry about our arrangement, and I provide him everything he needs. But it is my hope that he moves past these instincts and continues to serve me when he realizes how very special I know him to be.  How precious he now is to me.”

Luna frowned at that and tilted her head as she watched the Dark Lord curiously.  “I see.” She said nodding to herself. “Why am I here, Sir?” She asked, shaking her head a little.

“We have come to an arrangement to bring you here, Miss Lovegood.  You are to be Harry’s companion and help him with any project I see fit to allow him.”

“No.” Luna shook her head, making Harry frown and worry.  Why did she have to keep pressing? “That can’t be all.”

“No?”  Voldemort chuckled at her declaration.  “Would you prefer I go into detail of the exact arrangement?”  He asked, sounding amused.

“He already told me that part.”  She said and made Harry blush as the Dark Lord’s eyes flicked to him he ducked his head.

“But you're a highly intelligent man and master of manipulation.  You wouldn’t risk having someone from his old life here unless I was a part of the plan.  Not for a night’s worth of sexual gratification. Am I to play the part of whipping girl? Someone you can hurt each time your slave steps out of line?”

“No,”  Harry said before his Master could answer.  He had promised she would be safe as long as there was nothing sexual between them.

“No.”  Voldemort agreed and pushed slowly out from the table.  “I will not purposefully break Harry’s trust. He knows what actions would get you hurt, but both Harry and Draco assure me it is not a danger.”

He leaned forward in a flash and grasped Harry’s wrist, pulling him from his chair and into the Dark Lord’s lap before he caught his breath.  He closed his eyes tightly to keep himself from fighting; this had to be a test.

“Your purpose here is two-fold, Miss Lovegood.”  He said as he wrapped beautiful fingers around Harry’s sore throat and moved an arm around his waist to bring him back against his Master’s chest.

Harry didn’t struggle, but he closed his eyes, he did not wish to see Luna’s reaction to the way he allowed himself to be treated.  “But all you need to know for now is that you are here under my protection. I have made my rules for you very clear with Draco, and it will be his duty to keep you in line.”

There was a long enough silence after Voldemort’s words; Harry opened his eyes to look at his friend.  She was studying the two of them in a very Hermione like way, and it was an odd expression to see on the flighty girl.

“I see.”  She said finally with a nod, and the words felt like a weight in Harry’s gut.

“Good.”  The Dark Lord replied and kissed Harry’s neck before he allowed him to stand.

Later Draco Apparated the three of them to the work site after breakfast.  Once it was just them, Harry turned to his keeper and found he had to swallow before speaking.

“What rules?”  He asked tightly.

“There may be limited touching, and she may call you by name as long as it is not in front of him,”  Draco said which made Harry feel a bit better.

“Harry, you need to stop worrying about me,”  Luna said and took his hand to make him look at her.  “I don’t know what he’s done to you, but it can’t be good.  You don’t seem like yourself around him.”

“Luna,”  Draco said in a warning tone, and she turned to glare back at the other man.

“Harry is one of my best friends; you didn’t think I would stand back and allow him to be…”  She paused as if she didn’t have the right word. “...corrupted?”

He couldn’t help the whimper that burst from his chest as he jerked back from Luna’s touch.  He didn’t wish to taint her with what he had become. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, an instinct to protect the vitals when injured.

“Harry, take a breath,”  Draco ordered sternly.

“What’s wrong with him?”  Luna asked, sounding slightly panicked.

“You.”  Draco snapped angrily, and that made Harry look up.

“Don’t talk to her like that!”  Harry yelled the other man had no right.

“She's careless with her words, with you and with our Lord.”  Draco countered angrily. “She needs to learn; she can’t just say whatever she wants.”

“She’s only telling the truth!”  Harry would not let his anger dissipate.  “I’m sick! I already crave him, and everyone else around here just pushes me to want him more!”

He ground his teeth as he looked away from both of them and up at the gutting house.  He felt gutted too and nearly jerked when a small hand came to touch his shoulder.

“It’s alright, Harry,”  Luna spoke in her normal soft distracted tone.  “You don’t need to punish yourself.”

“It’s not right to want him after what he has done,”  Harry said firmly. He needed to tell someone how far gone he was.  “Last night I made a deal with him, just so he would…” He couldn’t bring himself to say the word so he just motioned to his body and hoped Luna would understand.  “Not for the people I could help; I just wanted to give him a reason to touch me.”

“Oh, Harry.”  Luna soothed and wrapped her arms around him from behind.  “I’m sure all of this is confusing for you. You’ve always wanted to please people, and he is giving you an outlet for that.  It’s what people do to you.” She said, sounding sad.

“He has no choice, Luna,”  Draco warned from behind them.  “There is no escaping the Dark Lord; it is better to accept the life he is offering.”

Harry reached behind him and rested a hand on Luna’s waist, it was nice to have the physical touch of someone other than the Dark Lord, but he knew it the hug lasted much longer Draco would have to report it.  With a deep breath, Harry turned to face his friend and broke their contact.

“The hardest part is when I feel myself settling into this contented state.  There is so much evil in this world, and my Master is the source of a lot of it, but I still feel most at ease when his hands are on me.  There is so much work left undone, and I can only do so much here.”

Luna watched him closely as he spoke, and her frown only deepened as he continued and shook her head.  She glanced at Draco then looked back to Harry.

“He makes you happy?  That was happiness I saw this morning?”  She asked, sounding unsure.

“He’s evil.”  Harry shook his head as she didn’t understand his point.

“There is no good or evil; it is only your point of view.”  Draco cut in.

“We don’t have the same point of view!”  He snapped at the junior Death Eater. “He wants to subjugate a whole group of people that I care about.  He’s the reason my entire family is dead. What more reason do I need to despise him?!”

“But you don’t?”  Luna asked, and Harry took a deep breath so he wouldn’t yell at her too.  He looked down, ashamed of himself as he shook his head.

“I told you I’m sick.  I want him more every day.  I think-” He cut himself off and shook his head not able to bring himself to say the next part out loud.

“This is life; you need to help Harry deal with and accept it,”  Draco said after a moment of silence. “You’re both members of this household for now, and you both need to come to terms with that.”

“Where are we?”  Luna asked after a moment.  “You mentioned a project for us?”  She asked before looking up at the large gutted house.

Harry took a breath, glad for the change in subject.  “This will be a haven for those who do not wish to fight.  Once it’s done, you and others will be able to be safe from my Master no matter their blood of status.”

“Me?”  Luna asked, confused.  “I thought I would be living in the Manor for as long as you do?”

Harry shook his head and glared over at Draco.  “You’re not completely safe there; you’ll be safe here once it is ready.”

“It seems we have a lot of work ahead of us.”  She said before turning and making her way to the front door.


End file.
